


The performance of our lives

by Vheezy



Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series, Conker's Bad Fur Day
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, M/M, Original au, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 61,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vheezy/pseuds/Vheezy
Summary: This fic takes place on AU (based around @frechiiie, who does amazing fanart of this ship so pls give them love as they are main inspiration for the fanfic)In this AU, videogames are kinda like film, an characters are basically actors; so this story follows mainly Conker as we see how his live unravel in this universe of actors and videogames, how he meets Banjo and all the shenanigans they live for years until they understand they are meant for each other. Also characters still got like their normal power from their videogames, they use them in acting, so its not like all you see is like people faking everything in the videogames and to go into more detail, the videogames in this universe are used like normal videogames(so it’s not like movies but the people inside the game are  casted like actors and there is like a celebrity culture kinda with videogame characters) but some competitive videogames (like Smash and Racing Ones sometimes do live events for example)
Relationships: Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie Series) & Conker the Squirrel, Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie Series)/Conker the Squirrel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. The Gig

“¿So, what do we say to the interviewers when they ask you about yourself?”

“Ummm… Hi I’m Conker, I’m 9 years old, … I love my parents and in my free time I like to pick flowers on the hills near my school”

“Well Done” said the Conker’s Mom as she look at him from the couch, at her side, Conker’s father, with frown on his face as he watches his son in front of them “But now honey, you should try to sound more… energetic and secure about yourself”

“Ok mom” Conker said as he looked down to the floor, this was not a strange thing to do for him, he was very shy, seeing people to their eyes could be hard for the kid and he knew that those qualities weren’t what talent agents wanted, or that’s what his mother told him.

“Pansy”

There was a small silent after that word came out of his father mouth, Conker still look down to the floor

“Chuck!” exclaim Conker’s mom towards her husband “Don’t say that about him”

“But its what he is” defending his position, the father, now looking angry but in almost mocking way continued “ He’s a pansy, a little girl, just open your eyes woman you think a game is going to pick the cute little boy who picks flower and stuff like that, I knew he had little talent but God he also has to be a Pansy”

“I’m telling you to stop, he is just a nice a kid that’s it” replied the mother, in anger for what she had just heard.

As the parent started an argument, Conker still had his face looking at the floor, he could his father still attacking him with mean words while arguing with his mom, Conker couldn’t help to feel bad, an as tear hit the carpet, Conker started to cry.

This took the attention of his father out of the argument, towards directly him “For god sake, BE A MAN”

After hearing the anger on his father tone, Conker ran crying toward his room, slamming the door behind him, the little squirrel boy position himself on a corner of his room, tears running down from his furry cheeks.

“Oh you are just going look yourself in a room and cry like a girl, man up, crying for girl and im sure im supposed to have a son here”

The sound of his father taunts came out the room, as Conker, still tearing down cover his little ears, in attempt to stop the hurting words of his dad.

“Stop It, I’m telling you to stop!” his mother exclaimed

“You are telling me to stop? You are the one who won’t stop to baby him!” screamed his dad towards his worrying wife

“You’re scaring him” his mother now wailing towards her husband

“GOOD ! the need to know how to act properly and know when to stand for himself, and if you are not going do that to him, I will, so son MAN UP” that was the last thing that Conker could hear clearly, now the sobbing was drown the scream ,his hands tight to his ears so he could block the sound away and the void on his chest made the noise less clearer to him, he could still made out some of the words his dad was screaming at him, but moistly he had lost himself to numb sad feeling that blocking out of the place he was, but even so he still hate it there.

Sometime pass after the fight, Conker walk out of his room, cheeks still marked by tears, he apology to his mother for slamming the door, and saw his dad sitting alone on the kitchen table, he looked really disappointed, his mother said everything was all right “And you know what could make you feel better, to practice again for the gig this Saturday” his mother exclaimed in way so Conker would feel a little more excited, he didn’t but he agreed, on his mind one parent was already disappointed at him, he didn’t want to do the same to her mom, looking back at the kitchen after agreeing to continue the practice “ Ah Honey don’t worry about your father, he is just a bit cranky from work today, he had to do some extra time, and he just wishes that you could succeed” the comforting words of his mother gave Conker a chill on the back, not of fright, at least he think but more of a “I must work harder” feeling for him to continue practicing

Conker had been for his parents, the biggest project by far since they move to the little town they know call home 3 years ago, its nearer to bigger and more important cities, and the gigs for small aspiring videogame characters are common here, the idea of been in a game isn’t like the biggest desire for Conker, he doesn’t hate it but its not like dream for him. After moving to this town, Conker’s family have been struggling monetarily, rent was expensive, so both of his parent work real hard, dad got multiple jobs and did overtime most of the time he got a chance, his mom would do housekeeping for some people on the town and occasionally run some errands, and Conker, well he tried his best to get gig as a character, no matter how small the role, at age 9 he knew already that it was key for him to contribute to his family, and by getting role he could give back for all that his parent can afford to give, like his school for example.

“I’m not really good am i” Conker thought to himself, he had finish up the practice with mom, so he was now on his bed thinking “Something always happens when i on one of this gigs his parents take him”

“I always freeze in place, or forget words, my nerves get in the way, and my emotions take the best of me” Conker started to remember last time, he almost cried, the look of his parents faces made it worse, he knew he had screwed another chance.

When Saturday arrived, Conker’s mom drove them to the acting gig, his father was still angry at him, so he stayed home, but his mom was crossing her fingers for everything to go as planned.

Conker on the other side was trembling, his legs would always be so shaky when it comes to these things, they started to shake even before they got into the car; but now on the waiting room he felt almost all of his body tremble, he was very anxious.

When Conker’s name was called by a men coming from a room with some sheets on his hands, his mother tightly grab his hand as they walk towards this man, after a little exchange between the man and his mother, they enter a room and took sit in front of a panel of 4 people, they look like those executives that his mom always told him about, and even for small gig like this one they look serious

“So what’s your name kid and why do you think you could be part of this production” one the man in the panel asked directly at Conker, his instinct was to look at his mother, who look back at him, starry eyed, give him a nod, signaling him to remember what they practice.

It took around 3 seconds to start his reply “Well…. I’m Conker and I’m 9 years old, I live with both of my parents and go to school near the highway” as he said this, he could see the happiness in his mother’s eye, he could tell that everything was going according on how she wanted.

Conker smiled after seeing how he had satisfied his mom “Aww aren’t you the cutest” said one of the panelist after hearing him , Conker got a little bit fluster from this, which cause more heartfelt from the people in front of him, he could now see his mother’s hand doing a enthusiastic grab in the air, like “Gotcha” message expressed from her hands.

“Well, Conker now tells us things that you liked, more about the things you personally enjoy” Conker’s mom was now smiling, Conker was quick to start answering “Well, I like …. I like..” he stopped himself from saying the things he liked, as the sound of his father voice echoed in his head “BE A MAN” he could feel the anger on the voice, as for much that he tried to continue.

“I … I…” the panelist look confused, and Conker mom face suddenly change “ Its okay Conker, just tell us what you like” one the panelist try to encourage Conker to continue, but his father voice echoed so hard in his head that it muffled the encouraging word.

Conker tried to stop the tears and continue with this interview, but before he could say a word one of panelist said “Kid is all right, just breath and take your time” he hadn’t notice that had already tear down” his mom try to brush it as “He… is just a little bit shy that’s it”

The panelists look puzzled

“Give us 5 minutes please and he can star all over again” Conker’s mom plead to people in front of her

“Miss, I think is best if you gave the kid sometime, maybe it was not a good day to him” replied a woman on the panel “He seems like a sweet and nice kid, maybe it was bad timing, but if we get another production going well call you right away” Conker could see the excitement of his mom fading with what she had just heard, she end up agreeing, took Conker’s hand walk away.

Conker could feel the disappointment in the grasp of his mother hand, it felt different than the way she did when they walk into the room, now both were sitting at the car, his mom hadn’t even start the engine, she had her hand on her forehead, looking down to her lap “What happened, Conker” she simply ask “We worked so hard on this, I just don’t understand”.

At that moment Conker had stop crying, but the fur in his cheeks were still wet “I’m sorry mommy is just that ….” Conker’s mom made a signal with her hand, for him to be quiet; he did and so his mom start the engine and drove home, it took longer that I would usually be, his mother was taking a longer road to home, he could see that this had take all the energy out of her, and she wanted to vent by driving slow, maybe not she wouldn’t face Conker’s father snarky attitude telling her “I told you so”, she wanted to arrive home more composed.

When they finally arrived home Conker’s mom asked something before they could exist the vehicle “Ok I’m calm now, please tell me what happened” there was a little silence “ I… when they ask me about the things I liked I just could think of what dad said the other day and i…i” Conker stop himself from thinking of that again, he turn his view to his mother her face was more puzzled that angry or disappointed and she simply replied “Hmm… Ok honey”

When his mother open the door, Conker’s dad was watching T.V, and screaming a top of his lung as he watched race of Mario Kart 64, he stopped after seeing both states of his wife and Conker himself, but quickly turn his attention back toward the T.V while giving a look of disapproval.

Conker walk toward his room, closed the door behind and jump on his bed, wrapping his a tail around him while trying to wash away the tear trails off his fur “ Why do I ruin everything” he thought to himself as he quickly sobbed in silence again.

Hours later Conker tried to get himself up from all the sulking, he quietly walk towards the door of his room, when heard “Why are you like that towards him” it was his mother, asking in a very nasty tone towards his father “Well if he keeps acting and been the way he is, the kid will grow up been a pansy” the words hurt Conker who quietly heard behind his close door “And why do you act like you like him doing that stuff as well, I know that you aren’t a fan of the way he is” there was silence after what his father had just said “Well you know, we can take it as advantage for the acting gigs, I work with what we go, if he plays his cute act he can win people over for a role” that sentence, Conker didn’t know how to feel about it “Well no son of mine is going to just play the cute character, do you see big names like Mario or Fox been like that, he is never going nowhere if keeps been like that” after that Conker just got away from his door and decided to take a nap, so he could not be there, he didn’t want to be there.


	2. The best kind of friend

On the other side of the town where Conker lives, a pair like no other lived there as well, people say that even for their little age the friendship of this 2 is like something else they have never seen before, they were Banjo and Kazooie.

Born to different family, and neighbors since they could remember, both of their parents never though they would get so close to each other for their kid, sure they were kind between each other as neighbors do, but now the two families felt as close as just been one.

The friendship between the little bear and the bird was slow process at first, because they were totally opposite in a lot of ways. When Banjo was born, his parent knew he would always stand out for being tall for his age, so some people always seen him like a child their own should be careful around, a fear of this not so little bear not been able to measure his strength or size when play with peers of his age, so he wouldn’t be necessary shun away but his parent could feel when other would be intimidated by their child, and this wasn’t without repercussion on Banjo. Even for a little child he could feel how others saw him, how they treated him differently just for been a bit big for his age, Banjo would always get stuck on his head thinking what he did wrong and how he could do something about it, his parent would about this, seeing how that much stress wasn’t necessary for little child.

Banjo’s parent knew he was a sweet kid, always thinking of other before him, a kind soul they would call him, and with the self-awareness he had about himself he would be always extra kind and careful around others.

On the other hand we have Kazooie, when she was born, there was a problem with her legs, doctors could never seem to give a proper diagnosis, but her legs were very weak, which make walking for her a very hard task, but even with that problem, she always had a very energetic attitude towards other, sometime even snarky at people who would baby her. And her parents didn’t make it easier for her, they were afraid of anything that could happen to their little daughter, an even as audacious as she always posed to be, in their minds she was a fragile little bird.

This made them a little bit overprotective of little Kazooie, this meant things like very minimum interaction with other kids her age, the fear of roughhousing kids usually scared both parents, so Kazooie would spend very little time in public places where she could interact with others her age and the little time she had to be outside, she was pretty much besides her parents rather than kids she wanted to play with. Kazooie hated this, she understand the fear of her parents, she knew very well her body and the limits her weak legs gave her, she didn’t resent them for overprotecting her, but she deeply wish she could be allow to be and play with the others.

So pretty much both kids were truly alone for some time in their early years, and even with the fact of been close neighbors, they were strangers for some time, until the day of when they meet had finally arrived.

Kazooie was left alone on the front yard of her house, it wasn’t the biggest place to play, but I was deemed by her parents as safe place where she could still be a kid and play outdoor, but in Kazooie’s mind this wasn’t what she wanted, what good was a place like this if you couldn’t play with someone else.

Banjo wandered alone around his neighborhood, his parents were not worry about him, they knew he was careful when playing outside and knew his way around the block, as he walked alone, he caught a glimpse of a kid, a little bird girl, who seem bored as she was sitting on a little chair, Banjo kinda knew who the girl was, his mother had told him about how the neighbor’s daughter had some problems in her legs, but Banjo didn’t see anything like that in the girl, after a brief minute the girl expression change to a more energetic expression, she used all the strength on her wing to push her body up the chair and stand on her legs “She seems very determine to get up” though Banjo as the girl stood on her legs, which were trembling in very awkward way “Is she okay?” Banjo now understood to what her mother was referring about this girl, she still tried to walk, determination was glaring in her eyes as she walked awkwardly in her yard, but just after some 3 to 4 steps, she lost balance and felt on the ground.

“OH NO” Banjo though loudly in his head “Should…. I go help her “there was reluctance on his thoughts, he wanted to help his neighbor, but didn’t know if his size would terrify her like it did to other children.

Banjo started to panic a little, he wanted to help her, but didn’t wanted to startle her, he didn’t know what to do, in way to combat the stress this generated he put his palm on the sides of his head not knowing what to do.

“Hey dork might give me a hand” The voice of the girl in the grass pull Banjo out of this state “I knew you were watching me, so the least you can do is help me”

Banjo hesitated for minute, he was kind of flustered for been caught spying on the girl “Uhhm Sure” replied the not so little bear as he rushed towards the girl, as he helped her get on her feet again Banjo felt bad for basically spying this girl” Sorry if was been to nosy” said the kid in fluster way.

“Well at least you were my only witness” reply Kazooie

“Witness?” asked Banjo in a very puzzled way

“Yeah! I have never been able to walk that many steps on my own” there was a spark of energy in the little bird’s eyes

“Well... I’m glad you were able to do it” said Banjo with a smile on his face, he was still holding Kazooie, acting more like a support so she wouldn’t fall again, Kazooie’s legs still tremble “Do you want me to help you reach the chair” said Banjo politely

“I don’t need you baby, ok” the change of tone of the bird voice made Banjo expressions got sad, like a scolded puppy.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to annoy you” said Banjo in more shy tone now

Kazooie regretted almost immediately after seeing how the kid who just help her felt from her snarky attitude “Ok kid I’m sorry I didn’t meant to snap at you, is just that my parents are usually all over me, trying to do everything for me”

Banjo felt a little more comfortable with the apology “Well, I mean I don’t to want carry you to the sit, you can use me as a support to walk towards the chair” he suggested in polite manner

Kazooie’s eye sparked again in happiness, nobody had ever be willing of just helping just a bit “ Say, what about if we walk around the neighborhood” said Kazooie, the idea of been able to walk without her parent basically treating her like baby made her smile.

“Uhhm” Banjo hesitated for moment “Are you sure your parents would like”

“It will be just 5-minute walk, they won’t notice it” replied Kazooie

And so both kids started their first adventure, with Banjo as her support, they were able circle around their neighborhood, Banjo was cautious that they didn’t stray away from Kazooie’s house that much, after seeing places where Kazooie had only been able to see from her parent’s car they returned back to front yard.

When they arrived at the yard, it was still the same as it was when they left, Kazooie thought this had been a perfect crime, she knew that if her parents would have notice her absence they would be screaming at the top of their lungs or they would have took flight to search for them.

“Wow I’m tired of walking” Kazooie said that with pride on her tone, it was the first time that she could properly complain about this, she then turned the attention to the bear kid smiling after hearing her “Lets sit on the grass, I really don’t like that chair, makes me feel hopelessly incapable of doing thing”

Banjo was incredibly careful to put his neighbor on the grass “Are you okay?”

Kazooie was about to throw another snarky comment at the kid for asking, but she stopped herself “Yeah I’m fine” she knew that he meant well

The two kids were now sitting on the grass, there was a silence between them, none of them had ever made a bond like with another person their age “So?” Kazooie started “What’s your name”

“Ohh, Banjo” replied the little bear, there was a bit of reluctant of his face after saying his name

“Hmm, Banjo” Kazooie took a moment to think “You are not that loud to have that name”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN” Banjo squealed in confusion

Kazooie laugh “I’m just messing with you” Banjo got little fluster for overreacting “I’m Kazooie by the way”

“That’s a pretty cool name” said Banjo trying to play it cool and brush out his previous freak out

This made both kids smile, they felt that finally had made a real friend “So, how old are you?” Kazooie was the one to ask again.

“I’m 5 years old” responded Banjo still smiling.

“YOU ARE MY SAME AGE” Kazooie was shocked after hearing this, but she knew immediately regret acting like that, she didn’t want Banjo to feel bad again “I mean you are pretty big for a kid our age”

“Ye...Yeah I get that a lot” Banjo’s attitude after saying this was unusually sad.

At first Kazooie didn’t understand the shift in attitude from Banjo, she tough that been that tall for their age was cool but Banjo seen to recent it somehow “Do people annoy you for been that tall of a kid” she asked in a naïve way.

“It’s more like the other way, I annoy them for been so big and tall” Banjo was still trying to play it cool, even when admitting his biggest insecurity.

There was a silence between the kids, Kazooie didn’t relate to what Banjo felt but understand what it meant for him “I think its pretty cool that you are so tall” This made Banjo blush and gave him a little smile “ And those who think the other way are plainly dumb”

Banjo look directly at her, eyes watering a bit “Thank you Kazooie that is the nicest thing someone has ever told me” the bear said happily

“Oh, don’t cry on me now big guy” Kazooie responded with a little bit of her snarky attitude.

After having rest a bit on the yard , Banjo and Kazooie got up again and try to walk around the yard, they were laughing so hard that they caught the attention of Kazooie’s parent, their first instinct of seeing their little girl playing like that was worry, but then notice how that even if the game was very physical they could see Banjo was very careful with every move, and every time Kazooie tried to sometime crazy, he would act immediately with wide eyes.

Kazooie saw her parent waving at them, at first she tough they would be mad, but they just got close and said how proud they were of her, not for walking but for making such an amazing friend, Kazooie introduced Banjo her parents, who still explain to him a bit of how to be careful with their daughter, but they told him that they were glad she had made a friend like him and that he was invited to visit her anytime.

From this interaction on, Banjo and Kazooie became a duo, they would do anything together and as the years went, not only their parents had become besties between each other but they also started attending a school near the highway together. But the relationship between the kids was not only thing that got better with the years, Kazooie’s legs were becoming stronger every year it passed, she did have to use to cane for a little time but her improvement was something to be praise and her parents went from Helicopter parents to more chill people, they trusted their daughter and they knew Banjo would there for her.

Now both at 11 years old, continued to be quite different between each other, Banjo grew up to be very caring kid for others, always making sure everyone was all right, looking for other and he would sometimes feel like a big brother to his friends, Kazooie on the other hand had grown to be little bit of jackass, she was still nice to people, but she got a fame in school for been very snarky towards people and to show very tough love.

Both were very different between themselves, but from a very young age they had grown to share a dream together, a passion that both share; this duo wanted to be famous as videogame characters, it had been their dreams since they watched a lot of tournaments and played the games; they shared a dream to be duo of protagonist that acted and fight as one; this shared dream of their had made them do a promise, if only one of them was chosen for a role they would not accepted if the other wasn’t at their side, they had agreed to be duo and they planned to be that way, but occasionally Kazooie would jokingly say how she would doubt on their promise or just go without him, Banjo knows that this is just Kazooie acting very cocky around him and jokingly trying to be rude.

This dream of their had made be regulars on acting practices and going to auditions for some years, their energetic attitude would always bring some much joy not only to the interviewers but the other applicants around them. But luck was not really at their, even with their great performances or so they were told, they have not got a role yet. Banjo’s parents have told them to not give up or feel bad about it, that most of these acting roles were for small projects, and those usually had some problems in production. 

“Just watch me” said Kazooie, full of energy as she jumped from Banjo’s bed

“Be Careful Kazooie” Banjo squealed as he saw his best friend jumping high from his bed and trying to fly, but this was without success and Kazooie end up hitting the ground.

“Are you okay” the fear on Banjo’s voice made Kazooie annoyed in a way

“I’m find you big goofy bear” the snarky bird said back “It’s just that if we really want to make it big as videogames protagonist, we need to show all of our talents, do you think Tails isn’t famous for his flying” Kazooie was mad at her for failing another attempt.

Banjo could read the frustration oozing from Kazooie “ Hey, you would eventually get it, and trust me, me when you do, you will be able to carry me around while flying, bet some big name like Tails couldn’t do that”

Kazooie smile after hearing this, Banjo always knew what to say to someone to make them feel better “Well then I need to start getting a bit buff if I’m going to carry a fat bear”

Both of them laugh loudly, they always have fun like this when they are together, especially when they practice for acting interviews, both of them would try new stuff to work as pair, they tried everything from stomping, spinning and other things they saw at the T.V or when they themselves play the games; both kids knew they had to bring something new to the table is they wanted to get a role, and even skill was just one part of what they need to work on, attitude was something that Kazooie wanted Banjo to practice, she herself was a self-proclaim “badass” while her bestie was more of a…..cute nice guy, Kazooie wanted him to act like a tuff bear during interviews so they could sell the badass duo Kazooie wanted them to be.

“Okay, now let’s work on your acting” Kazooie told Banjo as she stood up from the carpet floor of Banjo’s room “Our next chance is at Saturday, and we need to a fearful bear not a cub”

“I’m not really sure Kazooie, I just don’t feel right to me to act that way” the reluctances from Banjo was obvious.

“Come on Banjo is just acting, its not like you are going to become the character you act as” the response from Kazooie had subtle mocking tone “Beside do you think you could ever change from someone so nice to a rude guy”

“I guess you are right” he knew his friend was right, there was no way he could turn on a character he would play as in a game.

Both of them practice for hours, it was mostly playing between each other, but in their heads they tough they were turning Banjo from the kind spirited bear to savage one, but in reality you would only have seen a pair of best friend, laughing, playing and just enjoy each other company.

Saturday finally arrived, Banjo’s mother drove the pair to the acting agency, both kids were bouncing from excitement on the back of the vehicle, as soon as they arrived, the pair and ran towards the door, Banjo’s mom was no stranger to this state of her son and his friends, they were truly full of energy when it came to this things, she enjoyed watching them had fun, and this acting experience had help Banjo get a lot of confidence and to not get lost on his head when he panicked.

As soon as she fill the papers at the reception and went with both kids to the waiting room, she could read the room ambience, you would usually see all the kids play around with each other, and when it came to the ones she bring, this place would turn like a schoolyard, but for some reason all the kids were like stone on their seats, it was normal to see 2 or 3 kids that were just a little shy from this things, but every kid on the room was mortified. At first she tried to brush it off, but as she saw Banjo and Kazooie trying to socialize with this kids, who well weren’t acting like kids she could notice something had happened, she politely asked to a woman seated next to her what had made all the kids act that way.

“Oh, some kid came out of the interview room crying a lot earlier, and all the kids are scared now” replied the woman “Nobody knew what happened, but kids think that maybe the interviews will make them cry as well” 

“Did you see who they were” Banjo’s mother was concern with what she just had heard.

“No, I wasn’t here when it happened, but for what others told me it was just a sad thing to be seen” the woman kindly reply again.

“Do you think it could maybe have been the parents fault” Banjo’s mother was worried now, her first thought may have been dark about it, but she had read about parents who take the acting to far

“Well if i may” another woman nearby intervene “When I arrived early there was kid crying on the car next to me, they were preparing to leave, but you could tell neither them or their parent were not happy”

“Did they scold the kids” Banjo’s mother was now preoccupied for what she had just heard “Or did you see something more serious”

“Not really, but you see the tension from both of them in the car, and how it affected the child” after saying this the woman looked at the magazine at her hands while shaking her head in a disappointed matter “What some folks would to their child” 

After this interaction all the woman in the room turn again to their own business, but Banjo’s mother couldn’t do the same, as she saw all the terrified kids around her, and then stopping to see both Banjo and Kazooie still been playful with each other while trying to invite other kids, she got a bad feeling about this.

She call them from where she was, both kids run towards her while giggling, the mother got up of her seat “Kids I think its better if we leave” she could see how the kids got after saying, they started complaining and asking why, she didn’t want to reveal her real intentions, so she made out a little lie so the kids would accepted their sudden departure, but promise them to buy them an ice cream so they wouldn’t be mad for losing another shot.

They arrived early at their house, both kids ran to the backyard with their ice cream at hand, they weren’t mad for what had happened which calmed the now concern mother, she was surprise to catch Kazooie’s parents chatting with her husband, obviously they asked why did they arrive so soon, she explain to detail what learn at the acting agency, she was truly disturbed with what she learned.

“ I.. just fear that could be us” she reveal to the other parents as she explain the sudden change of plans “I just saw both kids, a fear that I could do something like that to them, I know is their dream but I don’t know, the idea just came into my mind and we had to leave”

The others were understanding of her fears, they comforted her, telling her that it was likely the best thing to do on that moment.

“I don’t think we have to stop em to follow this passion of theirs, I just think he have to be more careful in the future about this places and the people involved in it” that’s the last thing she said before recovery from this little panicking moments, she could see the other parents agreeing with their head with what she had just said.


	3. A Rumor

Conker’s mother pushed the grocery shop cart out of the front of the store, Conker was at her side, grabbing her hand, it had been a week after the “incident” with the interviewers, his mom had already let her feelings go from that misstep, and sure enough they were back at practicing in their living room, Conker sometimes would feel like he was the basket in which his parents had put all their eggs, he felt the pressure and truly from the bottom of his heart wanted to help them.

The little squirrel looked at her mom, she was angry while pushing the cart “I can believe we didn’t had enough money for milk and bread” said his mom “ It’s so embarrassing having to return things that we truly needed”

Conker heart ache a little bit he felt somewhat guilty for this, if he were better at acting, they surely could afford more things, or in the least the essentials.

As they walked towards their car Conker heard the voice of woman calling her mother “Hey girl” said one of two women who were walking towards them, Conker saw the expression of his mother’s face, it was friends of her, Conker felt happy that they had bump with them at the moment, this surely would cheer her up.

Conker’s mom took grab tightly to his little hand they speed up toward the women who were still waving at them, after a friendly hello towards her friends, the attention of the woman was towards him.

“Oh aren’t you the cutest, little Conker” one of them said, a tall dog lady with crazy pink color hair, he was flustered. “Aww don’t be shy little one”

His mother signal him to return the gesture and brush as “Yeah he sometimes is a little timid towards other people, but once you crack him, you find the sweetest kid”

He shyly returned the greeting, he light blushed as he catches the glimpse of both women looking at him with melting face, both awe at sign of it, and started to pat his head

“He sure is the cutest, isn’t he” one of the women said to the other

“You’re right darling, he is the cutest little squirrel I have ever met” replied the other “I bet the interviewers at the casting agency eat him up for his cuteness” 

Conker was getting little bit annoyed at the way these women show attention, pinching his cheeks and petting his head, but his attention changed towards his mother when of her friends continued to ask.

“Say, I bet he is doing great at castings, right?” the question made Conker’s mom cringe, he knew that his mother took a pride in him for the acting gigs, but she truly look in despair for the questions.

“Well you know how it be” his mom tried to hide any sign of worry or shame “There are a lot of applicant, very talented kids to be honest, of course not as talented as my little Conker..but”

“But?” both of her friends asked very puzzled

“Well still no roles, but they are the one missing out to be honest” The disappointed that oozed from the three women was immeasurable, both his mom and her friend felt down from hearing that.

“Well there still next time” one of them said, trying uplift the spirits of her friends.

“Yeah, and to be honest is better that he isn’t in a role right now” said the other friend, while the rest looked at her puzzled “Oh, you haven’t heard, there’s a rumor that a big company is going to do a casting in very little time”

“How big” asked Conker’s mother with doubt on her tone.

Her friend signal them to get close, so nobody would hear them “We are talking RARE”

The others gasp, even Conker was surprised after hearing this, RARE was kinda a big deal from the big city, where all the major productions are done.

“The details are little, but its ‘experimental’ production or at least that’s what they say” everyone was hooked into hearing more “It’s going to be semi-local production and they are trying to recruit new faces from towns like this one”

“Any lead to what the profile for the applicants is” Conker’s mom sounded almost as if she begged to get an answer “Well some details are wishy-washy, but people are saying little kids”

Conker’s mom eyes light as bright as ever, as she had stars in her eyes, this was great news for her, and Conker already knew that this lead from her friends meant more practice at home.

“To be honest I’m kinda confused you didn’t know about this already” the woman was telling this directly to Conker’s mom “You are the one always on looking for opportunities like this one”

Conker could see his mother get a little fluster as she started to scratch the back of her head “ Well I have been all over the place doing multiple jobs for people around town”, there was a little resentment from his mother after saying this.

“Oh yeah, I heard that rent is getting a little high” one of her friends seem distress for a second “Are you all right”

“Oh Sure” there was no hesitation from his mother to answer “We are just working a little extra so Conker can get the good things he deserves” his mom said as her hand pass over his head.

After this, the topic was changed quickly among the ladies, Conker got bored of hearing all the gossip his mom talk with his friend, so he started to look around the place, he suddenly caught the glimpse of a pretty flower growing on the side of the street walk, he quickly went to pick it up as it had really caught his attention.

“Aww he is still into flower I see, that so cute” one his mother friend said after seeing him go for the flower.

“Yea, but he rarely does it” his mother was strangely lying about this, which made Conker feel strange, again he didn’t know how to feel when he saw this side of his mother

“Are you sure, my kid says he still goes to the hill near school during recess” one of her friend said with a little bit of doubt, she tried to lower her voice so Conker wouldn’t hear what she was about to say “ He even said that Conker is sometime very alone at school”

Conker still heard that, but didn’t feel anything about it, he knew he was kinda of a loner at school, but it wasn’t that he didn’t like the people there, a lot of them were nice, Conker didn’t feel anything negative against them and the kids at school who he would occasionally talk would feel the same way about him, they respected each other but that was it, there was no hate or something like, it was more that Conker hadn’t find anyone at school who he truly clicked, that was pretty much it.

After little more of conversation, his mother friend parted ways from them, he could see that the casting rumor was still making his mother happy and he took her hand again they resume to push the grocery cart again “Just you wait Conker, this time I got a good feeling about it” his mother was very hyped in her tone “We are gonna practice so you kill it in this audition, would you do that for mommy”

Conker felt the pressure but as an instinct said “Yes mommy” his mother smiled at this, as they still walked with the cart toward the parking lot, an homeless man, who had his back resting at the side of the grocery building said “ Hey pretty…. Can you spare a change” the man tone was very clumsy, he seem dizzy and there was a strong odor from his, Conker saw his mother made an ugly face at the man, after passing him she got near his ear and said “You saw that man there, well he was drunk, and if there a thing that I hate most in this world is alcohol and the people who abuse it” his mother sound very serious with this “That is one of the things were your father and I find common ground, same with drugs and those disgusting cigarettes” Conker knew that his mom was now been real serious about this “Conker please promise me that you would never do one those things I just mention” Conker just nodded at her mother request “Such a good kid” that was the last his mom said as they finally reach their car.

As Conker had expected, his mother had him for weeks practicing for the interview, her attitude and the way she saw him during their practices was something he had never seen, full bliss from her gaze, she was very hopeful about this and would occasionally call it, the interview of their lives.

Conker knew that the pressure was truly on, he had practice everything he could, how to present himself, what to say about him, even showing a trick he had learn not so long ago with his tail that allow him to fly, that sure would come in handy if he needed, at least that’s what his mother told him, but even with all this training Conker was still the nervous and shy kid from the last interview, and his mother advice about like “Playing it cool” made no sense to him, but even then something she told him didn’t make sense she still wanted him to play it cute, she call it now, his most dangerous weapon, but he could only remember what she had to his father about it the other night, why was he only allow to show one part of himself just to pull someone heartstrings on dire situation.

But something that bother him more was the way his father would look at them from the kitchen table while the practice at the small living room, his mom tried to convince him that his father was just grouchy that they had to use the biggest room of their house and so he couldn’t watch T.V, but Conker knew there was more than that to it.

He had catch them arguing about this, his mom tried to ask nicely to his father to tread him well for this or just to stay silent, his father surely was mad about this, but he heard the anger on the voice of his mom getting angrier and angrier, scolding the man to the ground and the telling very horrible stuff, about him or how lazy he was or how it was his fault for their current situation, Conker could only stay behind his close door in silence to hear the argument, his mother had decided to go with everything for this interview.

Even with this harsh warning, Conker could still see the disparagement from his dad gaze from the kitchen table, he didn’t understand it sometimes, he wanted him to get a role, but he didn’t want him to be himself as the one playing the role, he wanted “manlier” Conker in it; still he didn’t let his father get on the way to improve, his mom also made sure that his dad didn’t bother, doing thigs like putting herself in front on his views so their gazes wouldn’t meet. But Conker knowing his father expected him to do something, the grown squirrel was a ticking bomb in Conker eyes.

Andi it surely did explode, after almost two weeks of hard practice his father open his mouth “ You are a damn idiot if you think he is going get role of he still presents that way” Conker saw the face of his mom changed from the very positive expression she had to been an argument away from shouting, she turned in a menacing tone toward the kitchen, but even before she could say something his father take the word again “ And are you even sure this “gig” of yours is truly real” this was the last straw for his mom, and she walked angrily towards his father scolding him, but deep inside Conker agreed with his father, this interview they were practicing was just a rumor from one of her friends, even then Conker new he couldn’t speak his mind, he was at her mom good side unlike with his dad, it was best he just blocked the sound of quarrel away.

After that night, his father became very uncooperative with the practices, taking the space his mother wanted them to use, but his dad became more aggressive with them, he still talked about how foolish was this idea of trying to practice for unachievable role that probably didn’t even exist, so his mom had to settle for his room, even with the small room, his mother made sure he practice everything she deemed important for that interview, but Conker could feel that the small room wasn’t enough space for what she was asking him to do, and he knew that she was pretty much aware of this. One after noon his mother was focus on getting to claim the living room for herself, they had practice a bit on his room, but it was enough for her, she when out and Conker could start to hear the argument starting, before leaving his mother told him to still practice in front of the mirror of his room.

“…. Hi …” He stopped after hearing the argument getting louder.

“Umm… Hi I’m Con..” The quarrel did not stop, he couldn’t concentrate

The voices of his parents echoed across the whole house, even if he had muffled in way the meaning of the words so he could get this done, his head started ring again with a message “BE A MAN” the voice of his father was on his head, he didn’t know if it was his real father screaming at him or just his imagination, but It sounded again “BE A MAN”

“Hi I’m Conker” Conker stopped himself after seen the confidence of this attempt, he didn’t sound nervous this time, he sound very up spirited, almost cocky but very playful, he even had strike a little pose with his hand while doing it, he felt good about achieving this, he felt so good that he could not hear them screaming anymore.

No, that wasn’t it, the house was truly in silence, he could hear the muffled sound of the T.V but that was about it, he peek from his room to see both of his parents silent looking at the T.V, he walked out of the room towards them to see what had happened.

“Now looking for new talents, if you lived in the previously mention towns, please apply so you may be racing alongside Diddy Kong in his brand new own game” after this the T.V proceed to show more information for the applicants at the screen, it was real, the long waited interview of his live was real.

Conker’s mom was smiling as she had never done it before, she quickly look at his father and said “Told you so” in very passive-aggressive way, and the turn to Conker, pick her little kid up and bounce in happiness “Oh My God Conker, aren’t you happy, our dream is finally coming true, and we are so far ahead from everyone else, you will totally kill the competition” she exclaimed, Conker just agreed with her while been hugged, all the energy he had gained after how he acted in front of the mirror had gone away, he was back into been nervous, no, not even that he was scared.

But it wasn’t only Conker’s house who was celebrating the news, on the other side of town, Banjo and Kazooie had just sprang from the floor in happiness, they were dancing in front of the T.V after hearing the message, Banjo parent ran after hearing the ruckus they were making, they could only see the two kids having the time of their life as the message on screen was displayed, for them this was the opportunity of their dream.


	4. Interview of our dreams

Weeks went by, and the so the day arrived, the interviews was at local casting agency near the town center, there were a lot of kids this time, all with hope of making in the game; Conker’s parent had drove him to the interview, this would be different, his mother allowed him to go alone this time, she tough that maybe their presence was a big factor of him getting that nervous and it was more his style to go alone, Conker himself didn’t know if this made it best or worst for him, he now had the pressure to go home without anything and disappointed them both.

His parents only stayed for the paper work, but after they drove away leaving Conker on a room full kids, some were talking among themselves, some were scared as he was and others were just full determination to get a role. An adult rally all the kids and told them to make a queue to enter the interview room, after this real deal started, time went by and the line got shorter by a lot, some of the kids try to start conversation between each other, mainly to calm themselves, but most of the talks ended up on how nervous they were so it wasn’t that efficient, suddenly in the middle of the line, a large kid, a crocodile made a snarky comment towards the other who were scare or nervous.

“You all are trying to get your hopes up, but don’t bother this people come from the big city, they will eat any of you who shows a little bit of fear” the large kid, giving mean looks to other who were physically scared.

Banjo and Kazooie were next to each other in line, they were excited but nervous as well, Kazooie legs weren’t much help in this situation, the nerves were making her legs a little weak, so she would have to rest on top of Banjo who didn’t have a problem with it, they were in front of the crocodile kid and after hearing how he was trying to intimidate other, both of them had to speak up.

“Hey don’t be like that, all of us have a chance here” Banjo exclaimed towards the larger kid and then turn his attention to others that were somewhat affected by the comments “ Don’t worry guys he is just trying to get on our nerves”

“Yeah, and I bet that he doesn’t even know what he is talking about” Kazooie follow his friends’ word “He is just a big jerk who doesn’t have an idea what to expected behind those door”

The crocodile kid was annoyed at the audacity of this two kids, he gaze on them and saw the shake on Kazooie’s legs “What the matter chicken, scared” he started to point at her legs with a malicious gaze

“Ha ,you wish this was from been scared, I’m the least scared one of the line” she replied.

“Also, she has some problems with muscle mass in her legs so that’s why….” Kazooie cut Banjo before he could end speaking.

“Not the time to get explicit Banjo” she was kind annoyed that Banjo had said that, but it was in good faith.

An argument started among the kids, and it ended up as an adult approached them and told them both shush it, they vote accepted with soreness, but the adult stay a saw Kazooie’s leg.

“Hey, is it real what your friend said about your condition” the man simply asked.

“Yes” she replies with coldness and a bit of shame

The man looked a bit puzzled and then asked “You don’t mind having your interview at the same time as your friend just for her sake”

Banjo thought Kazooie would feel offended by this, but she was static to hear that “Well if he wants for me is no problem” her tone was more normal now.

The man proceeded to look at Banjo “You don’t mind that kid, right” he asked

“No, not at all, she is my best friend after all” he responded, Banjo was happy that would be able to make their audition together, he knew that Kazooie was deep down happy as well and when the two of them were together, they were an unstoppable force.

The queue advanced faster with the time, all the kids who came out of the interview didn’t seen sad or mad, they just looked confused, as they got near, both Banjo and Kazooie ’s hearths were beating fast, they were minutes away to start their shared dream.

When they call both of their name, Banjo help Kazooie enter the room, her legs were still very shaky, they were seated in front of panel, mostly made out of grownups, the only one their age was in the middle of the table, it was Diddy Kong himself, he look friendly but also confused, all people on the panel looked confused about the double interviews but after a brief explanation they understood the situation and the interview started.

“So, please introduce yourselves” the man who started the question was very straight to the point.

Banjo and Kazooie looked at each other, he allowed her to begin, but before a word escaped from her peck someone else took the word.

“Guys try not to get intimidated” it was the voice of Diddy Kong, who seems concern but in a nice way, like he wanted them to succeed.

Kazooie proceed to introduce herself “I’m Kazooie, 11 years old and I’ m one the coolest girl you will meet” she was still her confident self as she was shining with her snarky but loveable attitude, Banjo felt relieve that even with some complications she was still going full on.

After she ended her introduction the same man asked “Hmm, not to intrusive but what it’s the deal with your legs” the man tried to approach the subject in a manner he found the most appropriate, but this question truly sunk Kazooie in an awkward spot.

“Unhhh… Well my legs are just bit fragile, is a condition that made them quite weak when I was very little, but still it’s kinda like a medical mystery in a way” her way to explained seem very nervous “ It has become better with the time, every year I get more and more stronger…”

“Okay, but do you know that this thing to take some physical strength when it comes to lower body, especially in these kinds of racing games” the man seems to be very doubtful of Kazooie’s potential.

Banjo could see Kazooie losing her cool, it hurt him to see that, as he turn his attention to the table, he saw Diddy Kong getting silence by the man before he could say anything, Banjo tough this was unfair, he knew the full capacities of his best friends and he was determined to show it.

“Hey… Sorry for interrupting, but I can a sure you that Kazooie its more capable than you could ever imagine, you need to trusts me I have never seen someone with so much energy to give” there was doubt in Banjo’s voice at first for having interrupted the grown man, but his heart told him to continue “ She is just more than her legs, trust me she has one the best attitudes when it comes to competition and…”

Banjo continue parading all the good thing he knew about his friend, the panelist at first tried to stop him, but they saw how insistent the little bear was nonstop gushing about his friends, suddenly the annoyance from the judge turn into a little smile and end up looking like an understanding look, as if the kid had touch their heart in the way he talked about his best friend.

“Hey kid sorry to interrupt but you haven’t even told us your name” the man now felt more friendly.

“Oh” Banjo was pulled out of his sermon, he turned to see Kazooie who was blushing “Umm My name is Banjo, I have the same age as Kazooie and well i…” an alarm sounded.

“Well kids that alarms mean our time is done” both Banjo and Kazooie felt petrified, had they really screwed their biggest chance to achieve their dream.

There was a small silence while the people on the table in front started to deliberate, the kids looked at each other, both felt like they had let the other one down.

After the group finished talking, all the eyes were on Banjo, he felt a bit of pressure “Well kid, you are just, well amazing” Banjo was shocked to his core, he didn’t know if this was so joke or something “We were looking for someone who would fill the role of ‘everyone’s big brother’, you fit the role perfectly, big, caring and always there for his friend”

Both kids were confused, was this real, in their mind they had fluked this interview, but all the interviewers were showering Banjo on praise.

“Banjo, right? kid you got the role, that’s plain and simple” said the man who had started the questions with a big smile on his face.

The little bear wanted to celebrate but the was one question in his mind “Is Kazooie in too?”

This made the man in front of him get silent, he was looking for word to break it to the kids “Not really, sorry missy”

“Then I don’t accept the role” Banjo wanted to make it clear “We come as a package”

The interviewers tried to talk Banjo into it, he refused to be part if Kazooie wasn’t there, the interviewers told them to wait outside for a moment, they agreed, Banjo help Kazooie, who had stood in silence the whole time, outside, they waited a few minutes outside the room.

Kazooie had something to say, she wanted to tell her bestie something “Banjo i…” she shut herself down as Diddy Kong exited the room and approach them. Banjo seem reluctant to talk the kid actor.

“Hey i’m not here to talk you into it, I pretty much came to tell you that I truly admire what you did for your friend there” the voice of the little monkey sounded honest “So I want to help you both, I’m going to try to make them change their opinion on her”

Banjo expression changed, he hugged the stranger kid in front of him and thanked him a thousand times, the monkey blushed and brushed as nothing, went Banjo let go, he assure them one last time and enter the room.

“Aren’t you happy Kazooie, our dream is coming true” Banjo exclaimed in happiness.

“Banjo I think that..” she was cut by Banjo.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure Diddy got it, who knew he would be this nice” Banjo was still jumping on excitement.

“BANJO” Kazooie exclaimed “I know that we have a promise and all, but please take the role”

“What” Banjo was now confused from hearing this.

“Please Banjo, you got them in your hands, to risk all for me, I want you to be in that game for both of us” she exclaimed, Kazooie was serious about this, and Banjo knew that she really meant it.

Diddy got out of the room again, he didn’t look stoic as he did before “Sorry guys I tried everything I could but still..”

“I’ll take the role” Banjo said now, he knew it was the least he could do for Kazooie.

Diddy seem surprise from this, but he accepted the decision, the three kids walk in again, and before they could ask Banjo anything, he said that he was in, that truly satisfied the interviewers, afterwards they told him that they would use the information provided to contact him.

Both kids came out of the room, now for real, the other had seen there waiting, some of the looked more nervous now, Banjo felt terrible that his scene may have caused more panic on the others, so before they leave, he but his thumb up and told the kids that look the most scared that everything would go all right.

Banjo and Kazooie walked away of the interview with half of their dream achieved, their parents could see that the kids were looking puzzled and this worry them more after they told what had happened.

But in the end, Kazooie decided to speak her mind “ I’m truly happy for you Banjo, I really am, we shouldn’t be sulking we should be celebrating” and before he could respond to her “And don’t worry about me, we eventually get a role together” she smiled as she said that, Banjo return back the smile and added a hug, their parent glowed with pride of their children true friendship.


	5. ¿Interview of my life?

Conker tried to calm himself, but the comments from the crocodile kid really did make him a little bit nervous, he already knew this would be a difficult interview, but he truly didn’t know what to expect beyond the doors which seem to very far away from where he stood on the queue.

The fact that some girl who he could see started to fight with the crocodile kid made him more nervous, so he did what he usually do when it comes to standing somewhat near a quarrel, he tried to muffled to the sound, he wanted to be calm, he needed to be calm for this. 

After the fight had ended, the line got shorter and shorter with time, Conker could feel his heart beating harshly, suddenly for a change, all kids stopped what they were doing on the line, all their head were tilted towards the door, this made Conker peak his little head towards the same direction to see what had taken the attention away from everyone else.

Diddy Kong was talking to the last 2 kids who had enter to their interview, all of them were in front of the door, it was a mystery to everyone else of why this was happening, but the 3 of them didn’t seem to notice the eyes on them, or at least they didn’t address it directly. Everyone got kind of shocked when the bear kid hugged Diddy Kong, which did not seem to annoy him in any way.

After some minutes, the 2 kids went back to the interview room, everyone started to chatter up on the line, comments like “Do they know each other” and some with the same energy started to be thrown around, some kids felt annoyed, like if this was rigged, other were just plain confused about it, but for Conker this didn’t matter, he just wanted this to be over, of course he wanted to get the role but this tension to wait was killing him.

As the kids who made the ruckus walked from the interview, the bear kid said some encouraging word to everyone at the line, Conker appreciated the tough but it kinda did not matter he surely didn’t feel any better, he was 4 to 5 turns away to entering the room, Conker knew he was shaking in fear. Other tried to calm him nicely, the kindest of other did relax him a little bit but they would tell him advices that would do otherwise, they would tell him to think of his parents, of the encouragement they gave him but Conker’s mind saw other thing.

He saw the never ending fighting of his parents, the loud arguments about the how they lived, their house and how Conker could be a better son, he saw his mother been all over him trying everything she could for him to succeed, and then there was his father, the disapproval of his gaze, the horrible comments and the way he treat him for the thing he liked and did, Conker regretted seeing this, he tough he must be making a big scene, but no one around him seem to notice and then….

“Hey kid…..” a man talked to him “It’s your turn”

Conker had not notice, but during his sulking, the line had advance, there was no time to compose himself, the moment had arrived, and he knew there was no going back from here.

He enter the room expecting very menacing people, but he only saw the face of the interviewers and of Diddy Kong himself, they just had tired face or more like an expression that said ‘I have already seen everything’, his nerves were through the roof, he knew this would indeed be even more hard that he tough.

It was obvious to see that the little squirrel was afraid of this situation, he was awfully bad at hiding this fact now that he was in front of the interviewers.

“Good Luck” said the only kid on the table in front of him, Diddy seem to be genuinely nice towards him, Conker did not know if this was just plain standard thing that he would do or if this was just how the kid actor truly was.

“Ok kid, please introduce yourself” the interviewer said as he put a timer on the table.

Conker didn’t want to freeze on the exact moment so he say very loudly “ Uhmm Hi I’m Conker “ it did not sound like that time in front of the mirror.

The interviewers did seem get a bit shocked from the loud way he replied, it was not necessarily a scream, but the tone was high pitch and somewhat loud.

“Ok, what do you think you could bring to this game” the interviewer continued.

In his mind he remembers what his mother had told him, his cuteness, and the best weapon to get them on his hands.

“Well, some people say I’m totally adorable” he truly felt awkward saying that, even if he had practice it to his mother, it just felt weird saying to somebody else.

“Yeah we can’t see that” a woman on the other side of the room replied “But surely there is something more than that to you”

Conker felt like a fool, was the way he brought it up or was his mother wrong about his ‘weapon’ as she would call it. He started to get fluster and very shaky, the interviewers eye changed to a preoccupied expression.

“Hey, it’s okay” it was Diddy Kong who again said an encouraging advice “Just tell us more about yourself, maybe something that you like”

Conker’s mind went to a happy place when they asked about something he liked, not because he tough he had a good answer, this happiness was born from remembering the place where he liked to go a spend his free time.

In his mind the image of the vast hill near his school came to mind, filled with flowers, not only one kind of flower ,but varied kinds of flowers and plants that Conker would enjoy to walk around and see their detail, sometime the air coming from the open highway would move all the flower of the hills , the cars that passed by at high speed made this fields dance around Conker.

Conker started to smile, as the place where he was allow to be himself manifested on the room he was locked, he felt like he always did at school, sneaking from the school yard, passing under the fence that separated the hills from the school, he knew it could be dangerous and some teachers had told him to stop going, but the place was just comfortable for him and he knew his way around it.

Suddenly he was pull back to reality, the interview was still going, but with the tough on his head he started talking again.

“I’m really, really determined to get this role” Conker didn’t answer the original, but he still continued talking “I know I can give it my all at set, I know I got all the energy you want”

The interviewers were just plainly confused at this point he went from nervous little squirrel to be a fuzzy ball of energy.

“Trust me that you won’t be disappointed, i know I will be able to do whatever you want us to do behind a wheel but trust me I will do it and still be cute at it” this sudden change of tone deeply impressed Conker himself, he has never feel himself like that, cocky and playful.

The interviewers didn’t seem annoyed, they kinda gave an air of interest towards him, it was like it had finally hit him how to win people over with this, maybe he had something in him, that tough was finally appearing on his head even after years of hearing his parent empty encouragement.

“That great and all kid, but we still need to know more about you” the man who started the question interrupted Conker before he could even continue “ what if we return to question we just ask you”

Conker now felt a great fall from his sudden attitude.

“Kid just tell us what thing you like to do” the man simple asked.

At first, he tried to talk and gush about with a little reluctance about the hills and flowers, he tough that maybe that would lift him up again, but a new voice appeared on the room.

“BE A MAN” the voice loudly said, but there was no one at that room who said that.

He then recognizes the voice of his dad, the taunting that the man did towards him, the voice started to bombard his tough with multiple thing he had heard his father talk about him for years now.

“HE NEEDS TO KNOW WHO IS IN CHARGE”

“I DIDN’T KNOW I HAD A LITTLE DAUGTHER”

“OH ARE YOU CRYING?”

“NOBODY WOULD EVER RESPECT YOU WITH THE WAYS YOU ARE”

The interviewer saw Conker deteriorate, the kids was now back at shaking, he had made a full round on an emotional roller coaster, and now he was back at the beginning, the man simply ask the question again

“Tell us something you like do” he was trying to be kind with the way he say it.

“Uhhhmm… I like” Conker tried to ignore the voice on his talk about the thing that had gave him so much power and will.

But the voice now started to attack his answers, the sound of what his father had always told him about his liking of the flowers on the hill.

“Do you think people want flower picking boy like you” the voice was destroying Conker’s only hope.

“JUST BE A MAN CONKER; MEN LIKE US DON’T DO SHIT LIKE THAT” the voice resumed the screaming again.

“I like….” Conker was at his limits, he knew that if this keep going, he will tear up, which the voice would just use to make him feel worst.

He desperately tried to return to the hill with flowers, but he couldn’t see it clearly on his head, he saw the shapes of the hills and plashes of colors where flowers would be the only thing he could clearly make was the highway next to it, and how the roaring cars made the flowers dance in the hills, he wanted to talk about this place but then the voice came again destroying all the hill and leaving the highway alone on Conker’s mind.

“BE A MAN” the voice screamed one last time.

“I enjoy watching the cars speed up on the highway next to my school” he replied “The way the vehicles pass at high speed creating winds give me so much adrenaline”

The interviewers seem to have mixed feeling after this answer, there was reluctances on their faces.

“Well kid that was all we can give you” the man who asked the question said “But our time here is done”

The people on the table talked for a bit, Conker was just now blanked, he had lied about the things he like but in the very least his father voice was finally gone from the room, he had somewhat achieve to calm now, or at least compose himself a little.

“Well kid, we can’t give you an answer right now” the man started talking again “You were well...outstanding bur we still need to figure it out”

“So, do I get the role?” Conker mind was brought back to his original intent, get a role, that was what he needed now, just to get a role and show it at home.

“It’s not a ‘No’ but is also not a ‘Yes’, you get what I say” the man replied back the kid “Think of it as a waiting list”

The interview was finally over, he could go home, but deep inside there was an unrecognizable emotion, he didn’t know if this was pain or relieve, the answer he got was unexpected for him, a ‘maybe’ wasn’t what he wanted and surely his parents wouldn’t like it, but there was still hope in his little heart.

When he came out of the venue, he waited for tiny bit on the front for his parents to arrive, he didn’t know how to tell them that he got a maybe, he was thinking if there could be a way soften them before he told them the outcome, but even before he could think of something, the car appear on the corner of the street, when it was right in front of him, his father was alone behind the wheel, Conker seem confused as he was waiting for both of his parents to get him.

His dad lowers the window of the driver’s seat “So kid, did you get it” his dad seems uninterested about the situation.

“Where is mom” Conker asked, he genuinely wanted to turn the conversation away from his father, he knew how the man would act about it.

“Yeah about that, she had to go clean the houses of a couple of neighbors” His dad had seen through the attempt to change the topic so harshly continue “Did you got the role or no, kid”

Conker wanted to try again to change the subject, but the way his father stared at him made the squirrel crack under pressure and spill the truth.

“They say it was maybe” Conker was now looking at the floor, he didn’t dare to look up “They say that they would contact us if was in….. So maybe there is a chance for me to….”

“That means no, kid” his dad didn’t let him finish “They were just kind enough to make you feel better, but you need to read in between lines, in that world ‘maybe’ is just another way to say no”

Was that real, had he failed, Conker felt a despairing emptiness on his chest, he had messed up the biggest chance to get a worthy role, he reach for the car door to enter, but it was locked, he tried to open it with more strength but it truly was locked.

“Conker you failed again, do you think I want to drive you home, this is what you get for failing again, see you at home” with this his father left, leaving Conker behind in the middle of town, at least he wasn’t a helpless child that didn’t know his way back but It did really sting his heart seeing how his father had just leave him behind.

He obviously arrived late at his house, before entering he could hear the argument from the main door, he took a deep breath knock on the door, his mother open the door, he was ashamed to see her face as he had let her down.

“So… Conker how did it go” she asked with an awkward smile, Conker knew she had already heard from his father, but she still wanted him to speak.

“They say maybe so I don’t know” he said with a defeated tone he could see her mother expression changing and his father behind her, doing an ‘I told you so’ face.

She tried to recompose herself “Well that isn’t a no so the least we can do is wait” she tried to lift both of their spirits.

Conker walked defeated towards his room, close the door behind so he could hear the trough, he knew his parents would start arguing again and that his mother would tell the truth to his father.

Eventually it happened, after a long silence outside his room, they started talking again, but this time there was no fight, no argument they talk on low spirits almost as if they motivation for quarreling had died.

“Honey you know that means no, at least in terms of those guys” his father started the conversation, he was very calm his tone still had bit of sassy towards her.

“Yeah I know” Conker’s mom sound like she didn’t want to talk about it or more like she had completely give up “But I just don’t want to think about it”

“You can continue to lie to him, he is not getting any roles if keeps been like that” his father simply said that.

“I talk to him about it, but not now, I feel just stupid” she was sulking in sadness “I just wish things got the way we wanted at least one time”

After that nobody spoke another word, so Conker walked towards his bed, in there he could cry in silence and he has now failed both his parents at been any use. He knew he had to make it out to them in some way, he knew he had to be better.

During the next weeks Conker would feel in a way he hadn’t felt before, he just didn’t feel well in general, he felt like he was just halfway there in the world, at his house things changed radically, his mother who would drown him with hours of training for the acting gigs suddenly stopped doing them, she just looked tired and spend more time cleaning houses around time, this made his father somewhat happy, he didn’t have to take that much extra time as he use to do a he could watch his favorite programs at the T.V with a happy face, but that didn’t meant that he had stopped been rude to his sons, on the contrary, now that he spend more time on the house, he would still tell his sons how disappointing he was and how wrong it was for him to act the way he did.

School on the other hand was not anything different, he now felt very wary at school, he was trying to get on his dad good side, in order to do so he stopped going to the hills near school, at first it was hard and it never stopped been hard, his deepest desire was to go to that place, it was a safe and nice place to go for him, at first he tough he could do it as a secret but it would be pretty obvious to assume his whereabouts from his absence at recess.

He started to more attentive around school and his fellow schoolmates, he would now be able to recognize some faces he had seen at the acting venue that day, a day that he truly didn’t want to think of it for now, but it was hard to do so, it was the talk of town, and people started to spills rumors about some kids who did or didn’t make it, and obviously Conker himself was a recurrent character in this rumors, but by far the biggest rumor about who got in was of bear kid, the same kid who made the ruckus with his bird friend, some kids seem to remember that interlude where hugged Diddy or how they were the only ones who did a shared interview.

All the rumors made Conker feel just wrong, he was truly jealous of the people who had apparently got in, he wanted a role, just so thing could be normal at home, so he could be calm and his parents would stop fighting, eventually the way this rumors spread through school during recess; this made it impossible for him to stay at school as he planned so he end up failing at his plan of changing for his dad and went again to the hills. 

He end up back at his place of comfort, he was at peace in between the flowers, and suddenly another car passed along side in the highway making the flower dance yet again with the wind, he tough of the lie he had made at the interview, about the adrenaline and the cars, in all honesty seeing those cars from the highway was never something to behold for him, it was just the air they produce at their high speed and the way it made every flower in the hill dance, he was calm now, he felt whole now again, maybe this change was good after all and thing would get better.

After school was done, the bus driver drop him out a few blocks away from his house, he didn’t mind the walk from there, it was a simple 5 to 7 minute stroll towards his home, and I did give him a peaceful moment to reflect without the sound of other kids on the bus, maybe they parents would give up on the acting thing at least for while he hoped, but that kinda make him sad in way, he did found an unique excitement during the big interview when he had that confidence boost, maybe acting could be something the he truly like but he was fine with returning to it later in his life, maybe it just wasn’t the time for it now.

As the squirrel approach his home, 2 men in very formal clothing were at the door, he wonder who could they be, they seem very tidy for place like this but not like way to formal to catch everyone attention around, they notice him walking toward the house and started to ask question.

“Hey little one, do you live here” one of them ask in a nice manner “We need to talk to your parents about something big, but nobody seems to answer at the door”

“Did you knock?” Conker was confused about this, he was sure that at least his dad would be home by now, especially with the free time he got recently.

“Of course, we knocked” the man seems annoyed from the question “Do you have a key or something kid”

Conker was now very wary about this 2 men, he quickly knocked the door and announce himself, he could hear now the footstep of someone approaching the door, the one who open was his father, he kinda gave him a face of disturbance but then he saw the 2 men behind his son, turning this expression to confusion.

The men introduce themselves and told Conker’s dad that they need to talk to him, his father had a confused look on his face, he let the men and immediately made call, the 2 men took look around the house, Conker felt weird about his dad letting them in, he then turn his head to see the T.V on a channel passing some rerun of the last racing event, they surely were getting popular these days.

“BOY, what did you do” his dad’s tone was almost scolding, but Conker just got a bit confused by this, was he just way too much into the T.V that he didn’t heard them knocking.

“Oh no mister we were here the boy even arrived” they men say, trying to clear any misunderstanding “But we did come to talk something about our kid”

Conker’s father look at him with a disappointed glare, he was sure he hadn’t done anything, but even before someone else could talk the door open, it was his mother, she looked as she had run, panting hard and sweat on her forehead, now the day was getting more weird.

“I came as fast I could, honey” She told to her husband, turning then at Conker in a confused way “Conker did you do something?”

His mom quickly introduce herself to the 2 dapper men in her house and explain that she was doing some house cleaning for some nearby neighbors.

“Well the whole family seems to be here” one the men started “So we come with huge news about your kid”

The 3 squirrels now look confused, both of his parents got near him, as the men spoke, one of the had a binder on his hand, and started to pull some papers from it.

“You are Conker right” the one with the papers on his hand ask directly towards Conker.

“Ye..Yeah that’s me Conker T. Squirrel” he shyly replied to men.

“Well kid we got some good news for you, the role for the new Diddy Kong game is your” the man say with a happy smile on his face “Congratulations kids, you will be part of the production”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, idk this is my first attempt at making a fanfic so hope you enjoy the stuff i have done, my plan is to continue but idk if going to publish chapter by chapter or if going to to write a lot of them just dump them here, feel free to tell what you like and didn't like.  
> Also if there is any grammar please tell me (english is not my first language so i expect that some errors migth have gone over my head during corrections)


	6. Race On

Conker had never seen his parents so happy; they were hugging him in way that he truly had never felt before, they were almost dancing while holding him almost like a plush, he just felt confused…. He never thought this would happen, in his mind the interview had been really bad and he tough that things would change for good now; yeah it would be a rocky path to change but at least it was a path towards a new dynamic in his house, but now he was back at square one, he just didn’t know how to feel or what to say.

He could see the happy expression from both men of RARE, they seem to enjoy looking at the family been this happy, like it was something they had seen before, parents cheering kids for achieving their goals of acting, but Conker still ponder if that was his real calling, and if it was, would this age truly be the time he would engage in this kinds of roles.

“Oh, Conker aren’t you happy” It was his mom, looking at him with bliss on her eye “Our dream is finally coming true”

“I have to give it to you Son” His dad added “You were able to land a perfect role”

It had been ages since he had seen them so excited or that his dad was treating right, he truly didn’t know if he felt happiness for this, but he got what he wanted, to please parents, they didn’t look stress or mad anymore, there was some kind of comfort in this for him

He smiled, it was the first time he actually felt the warm of his family “THIS GREAT” he squeal, all the adults on the room gave him back a smile, this feeling of excitement, quite similar to the one on the interview when he got that confidence boost, seem to be almost contagious to others, it was like they had never seen a child so happy in their lives; but deep down Conker knew this a façade of what he felt, conflicted, nothing more or less than that.

His parent put him down on living room floor, and all of them sat on the kitchen table, there was not much space for everyone, but they had to do with this, the men started to show a lot of documents, Conker did not understand many of the things on the papers, but he could see that his parent got excited by the second as they read, his father’s eye seem to get bigger when seen what was written and the grasp of his mom hand seem to get tight on the shoulder of his dad, but the only thing that matter to Conker was that they were please, he didn’t notice it, but he was smiling for seen his parents please, but he was take back after one of the men speak directly to him.

“You seem incredibly happy little guy” the man said while smiling at Conker “This must be a dream come true with the look of that smile on your face, right?”

Conker got fluster, was he really smiling that much at the sight of his parents been that happy, but the question really got him out of the blue, he hadn’t tough that about the role as in him acting, he by far had just seen it as something that gave his parents joy, but what this something that would give him joy as well, as far as the acting had come, he had just seen it as a way to contribute to his parents, he had never tough what happened next.

“Don’t be shy, you are allowed to be kid and explode in happiness for a thing like this” the man tried another approach that would make Conker a little more open to talk “After all this is a dream of yours right?”

Conker turned his head towards his mom, this would be something that she would give him a signal with her nodding to answer, but when he did, his mom was still focused on the papers she was reading, realization came, he shouldn’t be looking for the approval, he had to be sure about things now, right?; but was he really sure about the implications that came with taking the role, even then he knew he had to shake this doubt away, he had come this far just to give up now.

The man seem to get a bit preoccupied for the lack of an answers; but before the guy could question something again, Conker sprang from the seat, putting his hand on the table “ You bet I am excited about this” there it was, that rush of confidence he was gaining now and then, in front of Conker the man seem please to hear this answers.

Conker had been loud enough the draw the attention of others at the table, his mom smile and said “He can be though to crack sometimes, but when you get on his good side, you find the most enthusiastic kid there will ever be” there was proud on her tone, even with the statement not been a hundred percent true, at least on his eyes; he asked himself why he couldn’t be this energetic all the times, this state seem to appear on the right moment, but Conker kinda wish this spark would appear more frequent, even when it wasn’t at time of need.

After his parent finish up reading the paper, both of them sign it, and of course Conker did the same, he did it quickly, he was tired of showing hesitation, he knew this should make him happy, somehow and with that done, the men proceed to talk.

“So, the schedule is simple and the production start next month; the production itself it’s almost 2 months in general for shooting, the first week would be for early promotion and rest would be too get all the rest of the game done” the man was saying a basic overview of the production, it was more to give context to the parents “ The production takes place outside of town, the child actor will go alone but calls at any time are permitted”.

There was some kind of relief after hearing this in Conker mind, he would be alone during production, no parents to pressure him, but also there was a bit of nervousness on the tough, he hadn’t never alone around other kids for that long, it was a scary tough in a way, a new environment, a professional one non the less; so this was surely going to be a very nerve wrecking experience.

The man continue to explain what was necessary for Conker to bring to the production, all the extra clothing, hygiene kit and other stuff, additionally the all kids would be transported on bus, they explain it would be very similar to a school bus, but black and plain looking so it wouldn’t call that much attention, the bus would work on a route, picking up kids from different towns around the area, Conker’s town was the last one on the schedule, meaning that the pickup time was late in the evening, the bus was also schedule to have his town as the last stop.

Out of curiosity Conker ask something to the men “Is there any other kid from town that also got in?" thinking about the school made him remember the fact of another kid from this town going with him”

“Well he can tell you specific things” one of the businessmen said “But from this town only two kids were casted”

Conker felt fine about this answer, he didn’t understand why that question came out so suddenly from his head.

After a little bit of more information, the two men leave some papers with his parents, thank them for their time and leave the house; the strange and unexpected meeting had finally come to an end, after seeing the door close, Conker’s mind went to a dark place, ¿would his parents turn back to their old selves again?; there was no more reason to act happy if the strange men weren’t here anymore.

The house stayed silent for a little while, were his dark toughs about to come true?, he slowly turned his head towards his parents, expecting his father to tell him something very crude, like how this was only dumb luck and for his mother to start arguing with him about how she was always right about things.

But for his surprise, the same bliss his parents had when the two men were at home was still strong and visible on their eyes, their smile were also big as they watched their son, Conker still found it weird to see them like this but his surprise as both of the ran towards him, hugging him even harder that they had done when they just had heard the good news, Conker could not believe this was happening, he understood the first time this happen when they were in shock of hearing he had gotten the role, but this hug, this big family hug made Conker feel warm inside like something that once it had been forgotten was there again, his eye tear a bit, but they were for the first time tears of happiness.

“You did boy” his father exclaimed; the sound of pride linger in those worlds “I can believe you got such a big shot role”

“OH CONKER” his mom was even louder while her grasp got tighter” This is going to best for all of us, I promise”

Conker had never heard words like those from her, they felt….real, like a true encouragement and his dad, he was happy and smiling at him, there was true pride on his tone; he had done it, Conker had finally made it right for his parents, after all struggle and multiple failed attempts, he could truly feel proud of himself, he had finally stop to letting them down.

As the weeks pass, Conker could see a difference in his household, his parents seem happy for the first time in a long time, he still practice a lot with his mom, she wanted to make sure he was going with his full potential to this new role, Conker didn’t mind this since his mother was is such a good humor that he could kinda enjoy this practices, but he didn’t realize that this practices took even longer than the one he did before, to the point where he never saw his mom going to do her errands as much. On the other side, his father seem more calm, Conker didn’t know if his dad still hate the things he did, he just stopped talking about it, but sometime his dad would give him little friendly reminder about it, and friendly they were indeed, for fact Conker had never seem his father been this nice and relax, Conker noticed his father laughing more at the T.V, in general he noticed him more at the T.V couch, it look that he was still ignoring those extra times he used to do at work, which mean the family was more close than ever, and they weren’t even fighting about some dumb stuff, all the quarrels had stop and everything at his home was at peace.

School on the other hand was still noisy about the production, in the same matter that the rumors about the interview had spread out, people were talking about when production started and the topic of the kids who passed the audition were louder than ever but Conker didn’t mind them now, before they remind him of his greatest errors but now they were just amusing, he still was part of them as many other kids were, Conker wonder why people cared so much about it, he could understand it from those who were there at the interview but from the rest who weren’t there it was just simple gossip, this didn’t mean that Conker wasn’t interested on this, he too was curious to see who was the other lucky kid who also got the role, he would ponder about this on his visits to the hills near the school, this place now longer was one of shame, he truly felt that he could be there again without the feeling of shame, but its quietness was also a plus when he tried to answer the mystery of the other kid.

There were a ton of kids on the casting, some weren’t even from his school so the chances where big, even then one of the biggest talk at school was still about that bear kid and his friend the red bird, Conker didn’t know anything about them, they were just another pair in his school, but people were now talking nonstop about them, rumors said that they good the role because they saw the bear kid hug Diddy Kong and the rumors of the gig been rigged for them was still up; besides that many other theories around school were made basically towards that pair, himself or every other kids who present at the interview, some of this even made Conker laugh for how wrong they were, to be honest he expected everyone to know that he got the role since the day his mother was told, he could see his mom rubbing every detail on everyone else face but for his surprise she was very strict about keeping it a secret, she said that it was not only because the men from RARE had told them to do so, but because for her it was something about keeping their professional image, she would always talk about this in a very prideful manner.

But in the end Conker had no clue who was the other kid, and the rumors, which now were not affecting him as they did before were still annoying to listen every minute at school, he even worried about the other who were also at the interview, he knows the pain of everyone talking about you in that way, he especially tough of the pair who were the main focus of the rumors, in a way he could tell they were annoying for the two kids, but there was something on the way he defend each other when people crossed the line about it, he really felt bad for both of them but also relief that at least they had each other to rely on, still this didn’t not answer his mystery, he really wanted to know who the other kids was; he would always end up his questioning about the matter while at the hills, not only for lack of clear information, no, the reason if this was way different, because there was also a new mystery at his home as well, with the passing of weeks and the change to everyone routine at his house, his parents started act weird and tease him about something big they had in mind, and this was been keep a secret to him.

Conker decided to give up trying to figure out things, he just wanted to relax in this place, full of flowers and solitude…… Well company in a place like this would be nice, it’s a big place after all and he surely liked to play with other at recess, he could imagine the tons of funs this place could be to play with others, he always used this place to escape others, but now seen how big it was, he wanted someone to share with it, people to share with it, with the stress of gigs from home been gone, he could now worried about simpler things, like maybe trying to make connections to people in his school, but even now that had to wait, his mind was focus on other things.

Time seem to fly quickly and the night where the production bus would pick him up had arrive, at Conker’s house, they had dinner earlier that day so Conker wouldn’t go hungry on the trip to the place where the production started, even with the fact of his town been the last one of the pickup list, the journey ahead was still a long one. This dinner felt different, the days before had cheery and all but today it felt like it was his birthday, the great amount of happiness in his parents had on their faces and the special treat they had for dinner made it feel like it truly was a special occasion.

Conker tried to make some talk at the table “So what’s on your guys mind” he simply asked his parents, who after hearing him started to look at each other with whim in their stare.

“Oh, you know, we are still going with the surprise we told you” she said it almost kinda laughing about it.

“Yeah kid don’t worry about it” his dad continued, also in a very good humor “You should eat some more son, you are gonna need all the strength for these kind of things”

Conker looked puzzled, this surprise of them seem to take every minute of their living lives, they are always at home talking about it, and the way the leave him out about it was little bit worrying for him, so he just asked “So when are you going to tell me about this secret”

His parent let a small chuckle out, look at him with condescending eyes and started talking to him in a very energetic way.

“Conker dear, you don’t need to worry about it” his mom was trying to brush it away “You will know when it comes, but I can assure you is something good”

Of course this answer didn’t satisfied him, he truly wanted to know this secret among his folks, they were just happy with him getting the role as it was, but ever since this little secret start, he had never seen them so exalted about something in a long time, the ways this sparked life in his eyes only reminded him about one time when he was little, but to be honest he couldn’t remember what made them that happy back then, that happen around their moving to this town and lots of things happen during those times, so he could not recall what could make them this static.

“And besides that, you should be focusing on your acting sweetie” his mom speak again, but now with the word ‘acting’ she turn her head towards him “But I know that with all we have done so far, you must be a professional at this point”

His mother chuckled away, but it was more of a sassy laughter, she truly was confident about his acting skill, but now that she mention this, Conker went on panic, a silent one, he didn’t want to ruin the moment, but even with all the practice, the reality of just hit him, he had to act for real this time; all the toughs about the gossip at school and the secret at home had put this in the back of his mind, he didn’t feel he would be bad at it, but it was his first role and it had big shoes to fulfill, be there was no way out, he had to do it for the sake of his household, things were good now and he intended to keep it that way.

After finish dinner, Conker and his mother started getting ready to leave, checking one last time all things Conker would go with to the production and his mom made sure he looked ‘cute’ for everyone else, with one final look at the mirror, with his mom behind him, Conker knew that what come next was going to be hard.

“Ah, honey” his mother gasped while they look at mirror “It’s finally all coming together, trust me that I want to tell you what we got in the works for all of us, but take it as a welcome back gift after you come back”

Some 20 minutes later, and the whole family walk away from their little house, enter their car and drive towards the meeting spot, the afternoon was a placid orange color, Conker saw as he passed across the house how the car started to go a little more faster, his parents exclaimed that they were off some two minutes, and as his mom always say ‘you need to make a good impression for this gigs’, so his father just keep going with pressure, Conker himself wasn’t sure where the meeting spot was, but after a while he could see the big bus that the men from RARE had talk about that night, this was it, everything would change after this.

His dad parked quickly and all of them jumped out of the vehicle, even with one minute to spare after how fast his dad drove, Conker could see his mom been relieve as she saw the time of her wrist watch, after she gave Conker’s luggage, a medium size backpack to a man who put in with the rest on the compartment of the bus, Conker turned to see the other family who was there, he could not clearly see who they were, but they were a big family or at least it seem, which seem to be having a big hug among all of them, he could tell this moment meant something for them, but before he could continue watching them, his parent call him one last time.

“Well Conker, get in the bus, you don’t want to make this people run late” Conker was surprise about this, he tough his mom would do something similar like the other family, a big hug or something like.

“Em……Don’ you want a goodbye hug” he asked, maybe his mom just had forgotten, she seem out of it while gawking at her wrist watch that she had maybe forget about a goodbye “Awww Conker, you know we love you” she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah kiddo you got this” his dad comment seems a little bit out of place, but there was still some heartfelt on it.

“ But you need to get in now, you know this things don’t wait for group hugs” she said in somewhat snarky tone while looking behind him “ Also it’s not like we didn’t share our biggest affections before we got here, but now you are an actor Conker, go and show them how it’s done”

With this, Conker just enter the bus, looking behind one last time, waving at his parent, they just waved back but with an added motion for Conker to get in, his mom look more annoyed now, especially by the fact that other kid end up entering the bus before Conker, he just complied to her wish and walk to the bus, as he saw on the back of the bus, there was chaos, but chaos of his age, kids playing and talking to each other, all of them been very loud, Conker didn’t mind this ambience, to be honest he did crave for it now, he truly wanted something more out of live than just gigs.

As he took seat beside a window, all the kids started talking, of course Conker tried to enter this conversation, he didn’t want to just seem little bit shy, so he turned his body towards everyone at his back, there was a big group of kids in the bus, but his attention got hooked on one kid, that bear kid from school, “So…it was true?” Conker tough about all the rumors of him and his friend, but he was alone here, he seat beside a mouse girl and they seem to be talking very calmly with each other, but all attention was quickly stolen by badger kid who stood in the middle and raise his voice.

“Well now that we are all here together” the badger boy started “I want to ask the last two kids about something”

All kids got silent from this; Conker could see the bear kid getting somewhat nervous about this.

“There has been a rumor that a kid from this town just hugged Diddy at the interview like nothing, as if he was family or something” the badger kid stated, all eyes on him “So… you guys got any info on that, is it true?”

Some kids started murmuring with the one next to each other while other just started to exclaimed interest or just straight up wanting answers, Conker saw how everyone turned towards the bear kid, he could see him getting nervous.

“Well….” The kid started putting his hand on the back of his head “It’s just rumors guys; you know what I mean”

After saying this he tried to brush it away with a laugh, but the badger kid was persistent.

“Are you sure big guy?” he simply asked, to which the bear just nodded, Conker felt truly bad about this sight, he knew how bad gossip was back at school, but now been face to face to someone who is just expecting you to say something, that was horrible, Conker new he wouldn’t want to be in that kids, place not now or even back at school where the same things happen. He could see the bear boy feeling anguished about this, it was simply wrong.

“It’s just rumors you guys” the overly squeaky voice even surprise Conker himself, been the one who just had spoken “I was at the interview all day long, and i never saw something like that happened”

There it was again, that spark that made Conker feel more confidence, once again appearing at strange times, but this took the eyes from the bear kid, now everyone attention was on him.

“I’m sure that didn’t happen, and if it had been that kid, I surely would have seen him from his size” Conker didn’t mean this to sound harsh on the kids, but he did it to divert attention from the guy.

“Hmm, are you sure little guy” the badger asked one final time.

“Yeah I’m sure about it” Conker stated, this made everyone quickly start to change topics, with some comments here and there about it, but his eyes were now on the bear kid, who just look relief about it, their gaze meet quickly and Conker could feel a ‘thank you’ in the eyes of the other boy.

He turn his attention to the window, they were leaving his town now, he could see from his seat the school and suddenly the hills as they headed on the highway, he could see all the flowers dancing around the air from the speed of the bus, it was a nice last thing to see from home, but it was still a first for him, as we had always been on the other side, on the hills with flower when the air hits, but now he could see it from the side of the one who made the flowers dance with strikes of air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back with a new batch of chapters


	7. Towards The Finish Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is both big and kinda all over the place with a lot of Change of POV between characters, so please be patient with the organization of this chapter, i didn't want to split it into multiple short ones

When they arrive at the shooting location, it was late at night, some kids had fallen asleep on the bus already, other just were tired, looking at the window, because of the darkness outside, it was hard to see what the production set was.

A woman enter the bus as they parked, with a kind voice she announced the arrival at the shooting location, everyone seem to get a little bust of energy, it wasn’t near to the energy that they had hours before, but this was it, they had finally arrive.

After getting out of the bus and getting their stuff together, all the kids were guide towards a group make shift tents, somewhere bigger than the others; finally arriving at an area that was illuminated, there some medium size tents stood, out of one of them Diddy Kong came out, saying hi to all his peers; Conker could see some of them were to sleepy to be excited while others were just anxious to be his presence.

“It’s nice seeing you all” he started, there was also sleepiness in his tone, after all he also was a kid, and as the other this hour was late at night for kid his age “I think it’s better if we all get some rest, tomorrow it all starts”

Everyone agreed, and soon enough the kids were paired to stay in a tent, this was a first to Conker, as he had never shared a room with another kid, so he tough it could be a chance to start a friendship, as the kids were paired and led to their tents, Conker and turtle kid were the last one left, the pair was then assigned their tent to sleep in, both of the walk in, they were told by an assistant the time when an alarm would sound for them to wake up and first thing in the morning was to go to a dining room, to have breakfast and there they would instructed on everything.

As the assistant left, the lights outside when out, Conker and his roommate were left with the illumination of their own tent, there was an awful silence, both kids were tired and the situation was strange to every newbie like them, Conker knew this was his moment, he could not always stay the silent kid he was, he need to take the first step.

“¿So hey, what’s your name?” Conker asked politely.

“Ohh, you didn’t catch it at the bus” the other kid seems surprised by this.

“No, it’s just that I never asked back there, I was kinda on my own at bus ride” Conker clarified.

“In that case, my name is Tiptup, nice to meet you….” Tiptup now realized that he did not know Conker’s name.

“Haha, it’s Conker” he scratched the back of his head “Don’t worry, it’s my fault after all”

There was a little bit of small talk between them, but the sleep took over quickly on the kids, so soon enough they just got into their bed and sleep, for Tiptup it was easy, as Conker could hear the faint sound of his breathing as he sleep, Conker felt sleepy but he talked to himself on his head for little to get bit more sleepy, this truly felt different than anything he had done before, he was scared and anxious but couldn’t denied a bit of excitement, this was going to be truly different than anything else he had done so far.

He turned his head to see Tiptup outline in the darkness of the tent, and stared at his roommate for sometime….. “I tough I would share the tent with the kid from my town” he told to himself “Well maybe they just wanted us to socialize with other we might not now, so I guess it make sense”, as he tough of the pairing, he still focus on the bear kid, he was the only ‘familiar’ face, kinda, on the group, but in a way he was still a strange on the crowd with the others. After a little bit more thinking Conker end up dozing into sleep.

An alarm sound, Conker and Tiptup get up from their beds, it was loud but not in an obnoxious or scary way, Conker still feel the situation surreal, after another small talk with his roommate about how they slept, both kids went out of the tent, other were already out, some still looked tired as they yawn while other looked full energy, Conker wonder if he fell into any of this categories to other, he truly felt like blank, it was still a shock to him, its first role was real and today was the first shooting.

The kids were led by some men towards a dining hall, all the food looked good in Conker’s eyes, and as it was to be expected all kids ran towards its, taking some plates nearby and filling them, soon enough all kids were sited at a table where all of them could fit nicely, and conversation started among groups, Conker had finally gotten the names of other kids; Timber, Pipsy, Bumper and even the kid from his town, Banjo.

The conversation suddenly took turn at Timber, all kids were on to him, and this again was leaded by Bumper the badger, in similar way like he did at the bus.

“Hey Timber, you got to share rooms with Diddy” he said in a snarky tone.

“Yeah..So” Timber seem a little bit off by this comment.

“No, it’s nothing I just find it weird, you know with all the rumors” Bumper was quickly interrupted by Timber himself.

“Hey, don’t pull that on me, it just ……

Bumper then interrupted the little tiger back “I’m just messing with you, tiger, we know already that rumor was fake, according to both Conker and Banjo” he seem to enjoy his little prank “ I just wanted to ask you about Diddy, how is he, you know compare to him we all are nobodies”

All the kids seem to agree with Bumper’s curiosity, the fact that Timber shared a tent with someone as Diddy sparked questions from others.

“Well guys, I cannot tell you much, we went straight to after a little introduction, but he seems nice” Timber said, his tone was sincere and there was some kind of worry from his gaze “ He seems eager to be around kids his age, it looked like he is glad that we are here to share this with him”

The kids split into groups again, some still question Timber about Diddy, thinking there might more, while other just resume to talk with each other, Conker had sit besides Tiptup, and they were sharing a conversation with a kid named Drumstick, Conker was trying to be more friendly towards people, but in a way it didn’t feel right with this two, he liked his roomie and Drumstick seem like a nice pal, but there was really much of click with neither of the, still he enjoy the company and talking to them.

At last Diddy Kong joined the group, but he was accompanied by man, Diddy introduce this mysterious adult as the director of the game, and that he would explain all there is about this game and production.

The Director started talking about the basis of game, how it was a simple yet competitive racing event with a backstory, been of an island in danger of falling to a villain named ‘Wizpig’ and how it the responsibility to save feel on the hands of Diddy and his friends.

“Aren’t we supposed to get a script beforehand for this” It was Tiptup who asked, he suddenly realize that maybe it was not a time to interrupt so quickly went into a more defensive pose.

“Not that kind of game kid, this is a simple game with little dialogue” the Director who did not seem upset answered Tiptup question, which to be honest was good one, Conker was so into his mind that he forgot details as those; in a way it was funny, his mom has spent some much time trying to make him a great actor, just for him to be in game where there wasn’t that much of it.

“Still doesn’t mean that you aren’t part of a story and there are some cutscene to be recorded” the Director continue answering Tiptup question “Which bring me to these”

The man started to pass each kit some kind script like book, it wasn’t really like one, but there was something written about Conker portrayal of himself in the game, how he had to act and what to wear.

“This is the closes you’ll get to script for this, just try to enter into character, especially when you are racing and for the promos, that where your characters truly have to shine” the man said as he finish to give every kid the script like papers “Soon all of you will go to test your clothing for the shooting, but besides that just enter in character”

All kids looks at what they had to do and how to act for their roles, Conker was surprise for what he got, he expected the cute part to be in here, but the rest was his total opposite, outspoken and always laughing, very energetic and ready to hop from adventure to adventure, this was weird to him, also the way they related him to Diddy “Friend of Diddy from his many adventures that was call to help defeat Wizpig from Timber’s island’ it truly was weird but the strangest thing from the description was “He is eager to join up with Banjo as the bear passes through”, this was weird, in the end he had be given some kind of proximity in character with the guy from his own town, this script like thingy was just plain weird.

“Hey what does it mean with ‘Timber’s island” on here” said the tallest kid from the group, Krunch and he pointed at his script, others like Bumper agreed this question by saying they had the same tough.

“Simple kids, we choose Timber as the role of the friend who calls Diddy for help with his island” the Director simple said back.

“It’s that why we share a tent together?” Timber quickly asked before anyone else could say a thing, Diddy seem kind disappointed to hear that.

“You got it right kid, take more like you are the second to Diddy in this gig” that was the last thing the man said before starting to walk away “Enjoy your breakfast kids, this first day is going to be very active for all of you”

The table stay silent after the Director left, Timber was looking at the floor, he seems distress about his role, but before anyone could say something, Diddy sprang into action.

“Guys I know there is some pressure about these kinds of things but its fine” he was trying to lift the mood.

“So Timber was all of this just coincidence” it was Bumper asking directly to the tiger, Krunch seem to back him up with this interrogation, Diddy yet again jumped into action.

“Hey what do you mean by that?” the monkey was confused with this comment.

“Oh, you know about the rumor of a kid who hugged you in an interview, we just wonder if it was Timber with such a luck with his role.

Conker saw Diddy’s face turn red, and then how his gaze started to look at the table and stopped on Banjo, Conker saw there was tension between the kids, and so he wonder if Diddy would say that in reality it was Banjo.

“That just rumors you guys” Conker understood why it took Diddy a bit to say this, he was trying to keep the truth away “I can assure you that is just a rumor and Timber was just picked naturally for that role, there’s no more to it”

Everyone stayed silent again, some kids didn’t seem convinced at all, but Diddy spoke again “Can you guys just chill back and enjoy this, i can promise you this will be fun” he was sincere in the way he speak “I truly want to make everyone feel good here, it’s very rare for me to share times like this with peers my ages, so please let’s just be kids and have fun of this silly game”

His words seems to touch some kids, even Conker felt them as he too wished for something similar, leave the production and acting on the side and truly try to enjoy this time, and try to make new friends.

“Ok then, I believe you” It was Bumper, there was a bit reluctance in his face but then it when away, as he turned towards Timber “Sorry if was mean to you, it’s just that rumors like that just get into me, but if Diddy says we should be here and have fun, then let’s do this.

This seem to energize the rest as they join with a ‘yeah’ and other apologize to Timber, Diddy’s expression seem both please but also really happy, after this the table went back to the ruckus of their age, and Conker could see Diddy enjoying this.

The first day went on very quickly, they got see a tour of all the tracks that the “island” where the game take place, meet the adults actors and see their new wardrobe, Conker quite like his, it was a simple blue top and some white gloves, after that the rest of the day was left for the kids to continue to know each other and start exploring who would they portrait themselves as the ‘script’ indicated.

Diddy was part of the group all day, Conker seem to notice how he looked pleased about it, but when it came to their free, a lot of the kids seem more interested on Diddy than getting to know each other, which seem to trouble Diddy, it looked like he wanted to be there, with everyone else but not been the center of attention, but all he got was question about how to make it big, or about people like Mario and Donkey Kong, Conker could tell that Diddy was getting annoyed for every question and no matter how he tried to change the subject, someone would always go back to him; suddenly what was supposed to be an afternoon of forming friendships and working on their acting just became a small meet and greet of Diddy Kong.

On his part, Conker tried not to be nosy and was talking Tiptup, well at least trying to make some kind of talk, but even his roommate was more focused on Diddy, Conker could see other kids like Pipsy and Banjo staying away from the ruckus that was clearly around Diddy, Conker tough of going there and talk with them, it would be nice to get to know them more and stop been part of this pile of kids, but he couldn’t, he in the least got some connection with Tiptup just by sharing rooms, if it wasn’t for that, Conker probably wouldn’t even talk that much with the turtle kid, he was just kind of shy by nature, and as much that he wanted to leave the big group of kids and join the other two, he just couldn’t do it. So, he just walked away to towards his tent, maybe some alone time would be nice, even so he would be preferring to be alone in place like the hills back at home.

\------- Change of POV---------

Banjo and Pipsy had been talking all afternoon after they were left alone by the adults of the production, he liked talking the to the little mouse but also he wanted to stay away from the big group that was pilling over Diddy, he just felt bad by it; during all day he had notice how Diddy tried to fit with everyone else, sure he was charismatic, but he didn’t fit with everyone cuz they were peers of the same age, all kids were just attracted by the fact that he was Diddy Kong, and with what was happening know, Banjo could see how that would be annoying for someone.

Suddenly, from the big group, Conker who had seem uninterested at every glance Banjo had of that groups, just left, the little squirrel just started walking towards the tents, Banjo didn’t know much about the kid, even if they were both from the same town and even from the same school, maybe….. Banjo never saw him around that much during recess but during the breakfast he heard Conker say the name of his school. Maybe he was just some type of loner for a kid.

After bit more of talk you could see that the group disperse a little bit, among all kids the whispers started and Banjo saw the Diddy walking away from the area, he looked defeated and annoyed, Banjo felt bad for the guy, even with only a day of knowing the group he knew how it feel to be one been dog piled by the group and how awful it made him feel.

Banjo and Pipsy continue their talk a little longer, by now all kids were on groups talking about each other and just been kids, this made his mind come back towards Diddy, he truly felt about how everyone was acting when he was around, it made him look alienated.

“I’m gonna go check on Conker” it was very spontaneous, but Banjo sprang into action by telling Pipsy this.

“Oh… that is nice of you to do” she said with a understanding tone “I hope that you make him feel more welcome, he seem kinda off during breakfast”

After that Pipsy said a ‘See you late’ to Banjo and walked away towards the others, Banjo went towards the tents, leaving the area where the others where and as soon he knew he was out of their sight he took a turn and went towards the direction that Diddy went, he made sure not to be notice by the others,, he took a look behind him toward the direction of the tents “Maybe I should also talk to him later” Banjo told himself after continue walking towards where Diddy would be.

After looking for a bit, he saw Diddy sitting on tree trunk near some fake track that had been shown to them earlier, it would be used tomorrow for shooting the ads and promos, additionally of functioning as a practice track.

Banjo expected to see Diddy annoyed or even angry, but he just looked sad, he tried approaching slowly so he wouldn’t disturb the other kids, but Diddy seem to have notice him already, he looked directly at Banjo and then turn his gaze away.

“Are….You okay” Banjo started before Diddy could thinking he would act as the others or just walk away “ You didn’t seem comfortable around all of them questioning about you, but I know you want to be with someone”

Diddy did not say anything he just stood still as Banjo got close and then sit down next to the trunk of grass, there was a silence as expected, Banjo felt bad as he saw Diddy in this state, but beside of how the others treat him minutes ago, Banjo did have another reason for wanting some alone time with the other boy.

“Hey, I wanted to thank you for before” Banjo decided to start the conversation “When everyone was piling up in my from the rumor you stood for me and lied about what happened”

Diddy did not answer, he just stayed there, still not looking at Banjo, he didn’t seem mad with him or anything, Diddy was just out of it.

“I’m sorry, maybe I should had stand for you back there like a good frien…..” Banjo stopped himself before he finished his sentence, he knew he had cross the line when referring himself as a friend to Diddy “I’m sorry I didn’t meant to call myse…..”

“You thought of me as friend?” Diddy seem shocked, so much that he even cut Banjo from apologizing “ I…. thank you”

Banjo was confused “Wait you aren’t mad”

Diddy laughed “I’m mad with the others, they only see me as a star, but you saw me as a friend….and that what I’m hoping to get from this game, friends”

Banjo seem confused, he tough that if you were such a great actor you must have a lot of friends, but what Diddy said made it sound like he was lonesome.

“But you must have friends from the industry” Banjo exclaimed, he wanted cheer up Diddy.

“Yeah there are, but that doesn’t mean that I have all the friends I would like to have, and i would love to have friends that aren’t just other big name actors” Diddy explained “ All the kids here are aspiring to go big, but right now they are just kids, nothing more than that and I want that for me sometimes, to just be a kid and fool around with a my friends”

“Well, you do have the spirit of a true friend, you have stood of for me twice in the short time we know each other” Banjo understood how Diddy felt now, a wanted to cheer him up “ I do consider you a friend”

Diddy’s eye got a bit watery as he jumped on Banjo, hugging the honey bear, it was like the energy a kid their most had just returned to the little monkey, after that they spend a long time talking, so long that they are was getting less sunny with passing of time. They talk about everything they could and share much about each other, Diddy was starved to have a friend and Banjo may have not realize it, but he was missing Kazooie, who was basically like his other half sometime, he was missing a best friend to spends hours together, and soon enough Banjo just started to talk about her nonstop to Diddy.

“You really are good friend Banjo, I admire the way you defend your friend Kazooie at the interview” Diddy said, he was aching for a friend like in his heart “ How… is she, are legs getting better”

“Yeah, she is fine and her legs get better every day, if you had seen her some days ago, she almost took flight for the first time” the emotion in Banjo’s face when talking about his friend was something the be seen.

“Hey can I ask you something” the way Diddy looked at Banjo had completely change the tone the conversation, the way he had started the question pulled Banjo from his gushing of his best friend “¿Why did you end up taking the role?”

Banjo knew why Diddy asked this, they never explain him the change of plans and after telling him about their shared dream it was obvious that Diddy was confused of why he was here “She told me to take the role… well more like order it in a Kazooie way, she said that we will get our time to shine together eventually, so i did for her”

Diddy felt in silence, putting his hand over his mouth, and then simply said “She is a really good friend”

The two kids notice how late it was getting so they decided to head back to the tents, they still talked and laughed on the way there, but it couldn’t last long, they needed to rest for tomorrow, as it would be there when the hard work started.

\------- Change of POV---------

Today was the big day, Conker new that already but even then he didn’t feel ready, his head went from thinking that all of the practice from his mom was bad, from good, to okay and then worthless; he didn’t know what to expected, he had been trying so hard to get gig for a long time, but now was his first time actually doing one, but he could only question himself and if he was indeed prepared for this.

All of the kids had already ate their breakfast and they were waiting for instructions at the front of the training track, some kids seem chatty and very uplifted, Conker wished he had that much confidence in him, but he tried to brush it off seen how other kids were also anxious like him, he was trying to make this feel this things like it was normal and totally on his grasp.

The Director and the whole camera crew finish up the last details for the set up, and the kids who already had change into their clothing for the shooting.

Waiting for the director to speak, between whispers from kids, a the voice of Diddy was recognizable, telling everyone to be calm and enjoy the experience, Conker was thankful for the words of advice.

The Director finally decided to speak up.

“Well kids, in the next three days will be shooting some promos, mostly photos of you guys and some videos, you know so people can get little taste of what each one of you has to offer” the man said, he seem focus on making the most of it “ We can make all the takes in one day, so we will be calling you for turns when it comes to the videos, additionally this three days also mark the start of your training with the vehicles”

It seem too much for so little time, but Conker could hear his the voice of his mom talking about how professionals push it to limit on strict time limit, so he at least understand this was typical of this things…….. that didn’t make it seem enjoyable as some kids say, Conker was pull out his head, as he saw the Director calling Diddy and telling the rest that he was going to be almost like model to learn to do the stuff.

All kids then were pulled to an outdoor photoshoot boot, with some of the vehicles, which look a little bit more fake than the ones they were shown the day before, stood, Diddy waited for instruction from director and a camera lady, after some discussion between the adults, they told Diddy which vehicle and props to grab, how to pose with them and the Director strictly said to stick to the ‘script’ thingy for the characterization; Diddy did as he was told and it went mostly fine, there were some retakes and a little bit of harsh tone from the adults to repeat a pose or change something, this made Conker feel better, he didn’t mean as in him been glad to see Diddy failing but it shown that errors were things that happen in this gigs, even to professionals like Diddy and there was a room for improvements, Conker in general was grasping anything to calm himself.

After Diddy had finished, some kids were impressed by what he had done, asking him how could he be this good, in a usual manner, he brushed, saying he just focused in what they wanted and that in the end he just posed, this wasn’t said in a cocky way, Diddy spoke in way to encourage the others, his manner of brushing things up made it look like it truly wasn’t hard if you… had some confidence.

“I know I can do it” the sound of his voice inside his head appear, he does knows deep down there could be something more beside just feeling shy or anxious about this, he just had to put himself to together, then he just took a deep breath, made a reassuring gesture with his hand, look from the crowd of kids at the photoshoot and told himself “I can do it”

The next kid was called to the photoshoot was Timber, he looked confused at first but after some minutes he got the hang of it, Conker saw the change of expression that Timber had, he was assuring himself that the same would happen to him, but again, the voice of some adults pull him out of his mind, the director was walking toward the group of kids again, he separated all of them in three groups, one will stayed there waiting for their turn on the photoshoot, other will go learn some basic of their cars and other vehicles and lasty was the group who would record their promo, and Conker was in it alongside Diddy and Bumper, this put Conker in distraught he had just prepare mentally for the photos, which he could see were less nerve recking, but now he was going to be acting in front of the camera.

They went with some camera crew and a young woman who was instructed on how to guide the by the director, this shots were supposed to be introduction of themselves, well still acting according to the little ‘script’ but it was for them to act natural in front of the camera and be the central focus, they were told that this would be their introduction of themselves to rest of the world.

This videos would be done near the tracks, with no people using them, there was no sound from the cars that could drown the voice of the kids; guided by the woman in charge, the kids where given an instruction of how and what to do; Conker was intimidated, he still wanted to give it a try but some part of him still root him in fear, at least there was some pressure off him by the woman in charge of them, the Director wasn’t a bad person in Conker’s eye, but he understand what his mother meant about how meticulous people are usually on this kinds of things, but the woman was nicer and more cautious with the kids.

She was kind enough to even ask if someone offer to go first, both Bumper and Conker had some reluctance, Diddy offer himself to go first, but the woman quickly told him that it would be better if had a chance to relax a bit, after all he had just done the photo session, even with Diddy insisting the woman told him to let the others go first. Turning her attention now to both kids, she asked again if one of them wanted to go first, both kids keep quiet.

“BE A MAN” a voice that Conker hadn’t heard in a while appear on his head, it was his dad scolding voice, coming again the worse time possible, but Conker knew he might need to listen this time, he can just keep getting quiet every time he has to do something as important like this gig, so he quickly broke the silence “I’ll go first” he said it quickly and with a very insecure way, but at least he broke his usual muteness.

“Great” replied the woman in charge, still she noticed that the little squirrel was not sure about it and quickly told him “Don’t worry little one, just give it your all”, after those word of encouragement, Conker was instructed on the lines, he had to start with an ‘energetic’ introduction about himself, followed by a small talk about his character, an explanation of why he was at Timbe Island, that info was found on the ‘script’, he had read it before, but he had to do quick read to keep some small details in his head, the woman told him that it was not necessary of him to memorize and recite what was on paper, telling him to improvise a little, but Conker was not sure about this, his mom was always telling him to go by what the script said, and so he was trying real hard to follow it.

While this happen, the camera crew was position both the angle and Conker, they wanted to get the best shot they could, Conker was great that they were taking their time, he was still going over and over the little introduction while also thinking “No script need, ha” as he remember what the director had said on their first day”

Around 20 minute of preparation pass, plenty time to calm himself a little while still repeating himself on his head, now with some unrecognizable faint echo on the back of his mind, Conker was nervous, the camera crew gave a signal, telling both the woman in charge and the kids that they ready to start recording.

The camera was now ready, the scenery behind Conker looked good and the little squirrel was in the middle of shot, he was the protagonist of this little introduction, his time to present himself to others behind a screen ……..”Hi, I’m Conker” he said it quickly and but there wasn’t enthusiasm on his tone, the woman said cut, look at Conker and in a very nice manner told him to give it more energy, he reorganized his tough on his head, took a deep breath and said “Hi, I’m Conker” he now tried to smile more, doing an awkward arm gesture and sounding more animated that before.

“Conker, that’s better, but don’t force yourself to looked energized, just tried to put your real energy into it, now it just look like your forcing the charisma instead of having it” the woman was been patient, Conker get what she said, it was true he was forcing the emotions but they were looking too fake.

He tried again, this time there were still problem on his tone, then again, now with his attitude, again, but now he need to really looked enthusiastic; and this went on for a long time, a circle of trying a again and again until he got it, which did seem to be coming soon; the woman told stop saying Cut and told Conker to continue one after another without restarting the recording, still been kind to him, she told him to not overthink about it.

“What wrong with me” Conker tough to himself as he tried again and again “I can really even say my name, am I this bad at this”

They tried many time,even letting him breath for five minutes as a way to recompose himself, then he went again, but the energy they were looking for wasn’t there; the woman looked at the time and then told Conker “Ok, lets change things up, start from the part when you tell the viewer about yourself, maybe after that you can properly do the introduction”; Conker just nodded and did as told, he went again on the ‘script’ inside his head and went to talk about ‘himself’.

After he finished, he could see some desperation from the adults “Conker, we still have the same problem here, more attitude” and so he went for a second time, saying exactly what he recite before but now putting that energy that his ‘script’ ask for. “Conker try not to recite it, this is not like school essay you present in front of everyone at school, just try to improvise a bit”.

Conker got silent, he threw on the side of his mind all the word he had memorize and thinking of ways on how to do this “Conker don’t overthink about it” the woman said again, Conker started to get nervous they wanted to go again with the recording, but he wasn’t sure about what to say, the muffled sound in his head appear again, he started to feel terrible, he was recognizing that sound, he had just heard it just today….. “Go” the voice of the cameramen startled him and so he started.

“Uhh…. Hi, im…. No not that, Sorry I……” he was blank on his head, he didn’t what to say, he was stressing about this, he knew what to say, he wanted to go back into reciting the ‘script but he couldn’t, he was on his head and his eyes started to itch a bit.

“I can go now if you want” it was Diddy, talking directly to the woman, he even looked like was more like pleading to go now, the woman looked at Conker, made a sad face told him to go rest with Bumper, as he walk away from the front of the camera, Diddy passed on his side and simple told him “Just try to relax, everything will be okay”.

Conker tried to follow the advice, he went besides Bumper, who was sitting in silence as he looked at his ‘script’ and them look at Conker and just gave him a pat on the back, Conker tough that maybe it would have been better if he just stay silent and let someone else go first, he tough then of his mom and about the ‘script, then turning his head towards Bumper as he studied his own ‘script’.

“Just try to make it feel natural dude” Bumper who by far had seem so noisy about others was beign real nice to Conker “Look I’m just seeing what I can take from it and I’m gonna let myself do the rest” he was referring to ‘script’ as he said this, maybe it would be better if Conker did the same, so he just read it again and again, but this time he was trying not to just copy what was on paper.

While waiting he looked again at Diddy, he was also struggling with some things, it wasn’t bad as him, but there were still some problems of just some reshooting to look for different approaches, he looked at the time, he notice with the ambience of the outdoor location that some time had went already, time truly fly on this things but at least there was still plenty left for Bumper to go.

After more takes, Diddy finish up his part, the woman call for Bumper, who quickly reacted by going towards the camera crew, he went away so fast that Conker couldn’t even wish him good luck, as Bumper walk away from him, Diddy came towards, he made this things look easy and hard at the same time, for Conker it was just hard, while Diddy could do it perfectly then find an error and start all over.

Diddy approached the place where Conker was sitting, Conker had his gaze fixed on the floor, he couldn’t see anyone directly, he was defeated and there was nothing else he could other that sulk on his disappointment, Diddy sat close to him and Conker could feel that the other kid wanted to approach him. They stay silent for some minutes, if Conker wasn’t this disappointed, he would had felt awkward, but now there was nothing else in his head other than disappointment.

Diddy sighed “You now there is a next time, right?” he was nice on the way he approached the conversation but Conker didn’t feel like he was been patronize on “It’s hard for a first and that’s fine”

Conker continue to be silent, he wished to stay in that way, but Diddy continue “And I know that some people can be intimidating, like the director but trust me, this is just first day bad luck”, he smiled awkwardly at Conker, who still was not paying fully attention, the monkey stay silent again for some seconds, his chill back demeanor was gone and he went straight for a hard question “ ¿Do you enjoy doing this?”.

Conker got mad from hearing, he himself did not know and that was the last thing he wanted to hear, so he replied “Of course I do,I want to be here” in an angry matter.

Diddy flinched a bit, he looked like he regretted what he just say “hey I didn’t mean to….”, Conker just put made a hand gesture and responded with “It’s just that I don’t want to talk about it”, Diddy seem to understand, still he stood there, he didn’t went away, sometime pass and Conker was a tad calmer now, he was now gazing towards Bumper, there taking a lot of time with him as well, but it didn’t seem to be a struggle there, well at least one that compare to his.

“He is quite good” it was Diddy, looking with happy eyes at Bumper “Don’t you think?” he had notice Conker’s demeanor starting to settle down.

“Yeah, I guess he is” Conker didn’t want to sound mean, it was a nice thing to see others succeed, but it also made him jealous, he wished he had that energy.

Soon enough it looked like Bumper had finish all his takes as well “Wow that was quick” Diddy was still praising the other kid, Conker saw how Bumper looked satisfied at the distance, the crew looked pleased as well, after some minutes Bumper and the woman who had been with them all day approach Conker and Diddy.

“Well, I think we have good material from both Diddy and Bumper, plus you out did it time wise, we still got some time” the woman, still been kind, looked at Conker “Do you want to give it a second try?”.

The question just made Conker feel a knot on his stomach, maybe he didn’t know if he wanted to go, to redeem himself but when giving it a second tough, he could just be minutes away if embarrassing himself even more.

“You should go for it” Diddy had been nothing but nice to Conker this whole time, and as they eyes meet, Conker notice sincerity on Diddy’s eye, Conker took a deep breath and nodded, everyone around gave him pat of encouragement.

This time, all of them went together, unlike last time, the other kids stood behind the cameras, silent but still giving encouragement, the woman told Conker to just do it in front of the camera, but this time they wouldn’t be recording, she refer to it as like a way to ‘purge’ all the fear of reluctances, Conker agreed and started again with his introduction, taking note on what the woman told him, he still had the problem of been more energetic without looking like he was faking it, the woman would kindly tell him that they could stop at any time if they wanted and they would do it tomorrow, but Conker wanted to give it all he got, his confidence wasn’t quite there but still, he wanted to go, so they tried for some few more seconds.

“What are you doing, the camera isn’t even on” the voice seems to scare everyone, it was the Director, he looked a bit irritated.

“Oh, well little Conker here is having some problems and we are trying to help him with his takes” she was explaining to director all that had happen prior to his.

“So, the kids has nothing done” the tone of the man was heavy, he looked at camera crew, who by instinct turn the camera on, and so the director took full control “Now, introduce yourself”

The woman seem be out of the picture, and the Director overshadowed the other kids, it was just them two from Conker’s point of view, he took a deep breath, remembering how his mom talk about this people been dead serious when it came for doing it right “Hi I’m Conker and i….” the man cut Conker’s word before he could even continue.

“Where is the attitude that you a have to evoke” the man wasn’t asking, he was demanding for it “Did you read what we gave you” 

“Yes, sir I did” Conker was now scared, of all things his mom had said about the industry behind these things, directors been ruthless seem the most real.

“Go again” the man simply asked, and so Conker restarted, but it didn’t last long, the man started to demand more from him, unlike before, the guy made Conker loop on his dialogue without letting him think, time went by, as the Director said ‘Again’ one time after another, Conker was getting frustrated, the guy seem mad with every reshot of the introduction. Soon enough the extra time seem to run out, as the day was getting darker, the woman convinced the director to give it a rest, the man just seems mad and demanded to get the shots tomorrow.

After that, the camera crew started to pack the cameras, Bumper and Diddy approach Conker, they stay in silent, never said a thing until the woman came back from talking with the director, “You will have to do this again tomorrow” she seem defeated, this was the last thing she said to them, as they were indicated by another crew member to go with the other kids, and so they did, leaving behind the track and cameras.

After rejoining the rest of the group, Diddy stayed with Conker while Bumper integrated with the rest, soon enough they were walking back from set towards the tents, they were granted some free time like yesterday, in which Conker just stood near the group, still in silence and after a while they called to have dinner.

As the group sat around the table with their plates of food, the chaos of group of kids started, but Conker now alone, as Diddy join the rest on chatting about how the day went and the excitement of been behind the wheel or the cameras, Conker just ate in silence.

After a sometime, while the kids still played on the table and finish their meal, a crew member approached Diddy, they talk was drowned by other still talking loudly and soon enough Diddy said a ‘see you later’ and left the table.

\------- Change of POV---------

Diddy was lead towards a small trailer, the crew member knocked on the door, some minutes and passed, then without the need of a second knock, the director open the door and smiled at the presence of Diddy, he asked to come in, leaving the crew member behind; Diddy sat on a table inside of the trailer, which looked bigger and fancier on the inside, the Director looked at him and went directly to the point.

“So, the squirrel kid” he started, he did not sound angry or anything like that, his tone just went straight to his point, no introduction or anything “You that what he pull today could hurt this production on the long run.

Before Diddy could answer the man made a hand signal, he wasn’t done “You know that the company has been delaying games and pushing back other from production, our budget doesn’t allow us to have wasted days like that” the man knew that Diddy was no clueless child on this aspect of business.

“So, what do you want me to do?” Diddy asked nicely.

“I’ll go straight to point, kid” the Director looked serious now, a bit intimidating, even for Diddy “Tell him to put it together for tomorrow or a bus will be taking him home”

Diddy was shook from hearing this, could they really do this to Conker; still the Director looked at his eyes directly and said “It’s an order, don’t sugar coat what I just told you” without anything else to say, the man went into silence, signaling Diddy to get out and do what had to be done.

Diddy now walked towards the social area where the kids where hanging out, he could see in the distance the a small crowd surrounding Bumper and Krunch, he stop on his track to see if he could spot Conker among them, but he wasn’t sure about it.

“Hey Diddy” the sound of Banjo voice startled Diddy a little bit, the bear had appeared from the other direction “I was looking for you, do you feel okay today?”

Diddy wonder if Banjo was always this caring for others, but his mind was still focus on talking to Conker, “Hey do you know where Conker is?” he asked his friend, who looked confused from the question “I’m also fine by the way”

“No, I don’t know where he is” Banjo and Diddy started talking as they walked towards the other kids, they were to focused on each other to see that someone was approaching “What do you need him for?”

Diddy knew that he could trust Banjo, so he did feel reluctance from telling him what happened, after a very short explanation, Banjo looked very worried about it.

“Yeah, I know it’s hard, and I don’t know if telling him is gonna help” based on how Conker acted today after failing, he knew that this demand from the director would overwhelm him “But I first need to know where he is”

Finally, the person who walked towards them was near enough, it was none other than Pipsy, she looked annoyed and now the sound of an argument was heard on the distant.

“Hey Pipsy, what happened” Banjo in his caring manner, was the first to act, he looked worry for Pipsy.

“Before I left Bumper and Krunch were getting in each other toes, but for what I hear now, they are going at it for real” She looked both annoyed and worry for others “So I decided that I need a me time, so that’s what I’m gonna to do, to get away from all that Ruckus” with that , little Pipsy walked away from them.

“Now this” Diddy tough to himself, he knew he had to act as mediator with the others, he had taken that role and he needed to act quickly, he didn’t want anything bad to happen to his friends or that the director notice the fight and had to intervene, but he still needed to find Conker and telling him about the demands from the director, it was a truly overwhelming situation, but then a hand on his shoulder, Banjos hand rested as he asked if he needed help, for the small time of their friendship, Diddy could tell that Banjo had a caring spirit towards others………….That was it.

Diddy turned back and asked Banjo “Could you please do me favor deliver the message I just told you to Conker” he knew that if someone could make the message sound nice, it could be Banjo. “Please, I need to stop those two down there”.

Banjo had a little bit of reluctance “I... don’t know much about Conker” but he could see the dire situation was on, so he quickly agreed “But sure, I’ll do that for you”

Diddy was alleviated that Banjo agreed to help, with a last goodbye Diddy rushed towards the fight as Banjo redirect his ways to the tents.

\------- Change of POV---------

Banjo walked towards the vents, with the favor of his friend had ask him, thinking on a way to do it, the word where harsh, and Banjo knew no kid would like to hear something like this, he kinda hate to do this, but he had already promise Diddy during the heat of the moment, so there was no turning back.

When he arrived at the tents, he tried to remember where he had seen last Conker or his roommate Tiptup, he didn’t want to be nosy on the others tents, he walked for a bit while remembering where Conker’s tent could be, getting close enough to rethink he ever saw Tiptup entering or leaving, he end up hearing a little whimpering sound, he walked towards a tent, in which the light inside was on, before entering, Banjo quickly announce his presence “Ummhh…. Hey its Banjo”

As he enter the tent, he could see Conker lying on his bed, face down into a pillow, Banjo stood in front of the little squirrel, waiting for some greeting, but Conker just lift his head from the pillow a looked at Banjo, he could tell that Conker had cried not long ago.

“What do you want” Conker did not sound aggressive, but Banjo could tell he was not welcome.

“ Hey, I came to give you a message” Banjo didn’t know how to deliver this message from Diddy, his mind was still thinking about how Conker looked, he definitely had just cry at least some minutes ago “Are you okay, where you crying?”

Conker just seem annoyed and said “Sorry”, Banjo could not understand what he was apologizing for, he just stood there in confusion.

“No, it’s okay, I heard you had a pretty rough day” He didn’t want Conker to feel worse, the boy looked tired and defeated “You wanna talk about it?”

Now the confusion came from Conker, he looked at Banjo, with disbelief in his eyes “Why do you want to talk with me”, Conker couldn’t understand why Banjo was all over him now.

“Oh, well you know” He didn’t want to sound rude to Conker, he wouldn’t just said, ‘Diddy ask me to’, so he said the first thing that came into mind “I’m just care for everyone, and wanted to ask about your day”

Conker still looked confused, then turn his gaze away and said “I don’t want to talk about it”

Banjo knew he couldn’t just leave, so he continue with the talk “Well, I mean we don’t have to talk about that” he wanted to start a conversation, even he had lie on why he was here, it was in Banjo’s nature to make sure everyone was ok, he even felt a little bit bad that he didn’t come to cheer Conker before Diddy had ask him “ We come from the same town right, so we could talk about our home”

Conker made an awkward facial expression with the mention of home, he turned his face towards Banjo “Look Banjo, I just don’t want to talk about that either” he didn’t look mad, he seem more sad with the tough of it “I just…. Don’t know, I don’t want to think of anything at all”

Banjo was stubborn to admit defeated, he didn’t want to just straight up deliver Conker bad news, in fact he wanted Conker to feel good, like he had done with Diddy, so he just sat beside Conker on his bed, which made the squirrel even more a confused and just said “Where do you usually go?”

The question confused the squirrel even more “What?”

“At school” Banjo continued “You are never present during recess; I know our school is big, but you are never there…. Well lately you were at least… I think, but usually you just seem to never be there”

Banjo expected to see Conker mad or sad, but the kid was lot on his tough, as he started to look pleased, whatever was in his mind, had bright his day a bit.

“The hills” he simply replied

“Hills?” Banjo was now the one who was confused in this strange conversation.

“The one near school, they are fill with wonderful flowers” Conker seem content when talking about these hills.

“Okay, you are the one who escapes to the hills, I had heard about something like that during class, but couldn’t believe someone would do it” Banjo was trying to be more relax, we wanted to continue the conversation.

“Well, I guess I’m that person and yeah I do that…a lot ” Conker seem to have never tough of this as like a major escape from school ground, it seems that it was just natural for him to do this.

“Why there?” Banjo continue, cautiously, he did not want to be perceive as an interviewer, in reality, he was really curious about it.

Conker hesitated this time to answer, like something was not letting him talk “It’s okay Conker, you can tell me” Banjo felt that he had to give this little push on Conker so he would open up.

“Have you ever been there” Conker answer with a question, Banjo just said no with his head “Its… very nice there, the air flows naturally there, is fun to see the highway out of town and the flowers there are very beautiful, especially when a car past at full speed near the hills, the air produced by the speed just makes the flowers dance with the wind”

Conker was pouring his heart out, he seem to have never been approach about what he liked “ That place sounds nice, sometimes school can be overwhelming” Banjo was interested now, the place Conker talked about sounded very nice.

“Yeah, it is very peaceful in compared to school” Conker agreed with Banjo about the situation at school “especially lately with the talk about this game”

Banjo had forgot a bit about the gossip at school, it still lived here a bit during the first day, but it looked now as something that everyone had forgotten.

“Hey, can I ask you a question” Conker seem to be cheerier now, like thinking about those hills had just pumped him up.

“Sure” Banjo replied, he didn’t mind after it has been all he done to Conker so far.

“I saw you hugging Diddy that day” Conker started, the mention of this event did make a knot on Banjo stomach “Can you fill me on that one?”

Now the roles seem to change, Banjo was the silent one now, and he was taken back from this question, like it haunted him.

“Hey, I’m not saying you got the role from that, if so, you and the bird girl who is always with you at school would be here together” what Conker had just said really surprise Banjo, it was not an accusation like Bumper did on the bus, it was a legit question.

“Kazooie and I have this shared dream of becoming stars of our own videogame together” Banjo started to retell the interview to Conker “They told me I was in for this production, but Kazooie wasn’t so I denied at first, they still wanted me in, so we were told to wait outside, Diddy told us that he would back us up, so I hug him, but in the end he couldn’t convince the other to let Kazooie in”

“So why did you end up agreeing” Conker was truly intrigued about this, it looked like he had never heard of a sacrifice like this one.

“She told me to accept it and so I did” he simply answer “She didn’t want me to waste an opportunity like this one”

“Hmmm, Kazooie, I didn’t know her name” Conker was very energetic now, full of live like the others “With names like those, you should form a band instead”

Banjo and Conker explode into laughter from that silly joke, but Conker seem to be laughing even harder at the way Banjo did “Your laughter is so goofy” he said while still chuckling.

Banjo also laughed from that, he wasn’t expecting Conker to be this fun when he was at his highest “Well I don’t sound as high pitch and nasal as you” both kids continued to laugh at this.

After all chuckling had stop, Conker put his little hand on Banjo’s shoulder “She sounds like a really good friend and so do you” he said with a smile in his face.

They stay still for a second, it was nice to finally getting to me someone that you are going to possibly see after all of this is over, Banjo knew that it would be hard to retain any kind of contact with the others, especially Diddy, but now he was happy that he was getting to know Conker even more, he had really warm him up to be more open.

“Hey, thanks for cheering me up” Conker renew the conversation “It was a bad day for me” there was defeated in his voice.

“I just couldn’t do it” the little squirrel continue “I felt that there was something that didn’t allow me to say my lines right or feel like I was told on the script”

Banjo looked at Conker, the worry on his face was like something he had never seen, the squirrel quickly got fluster, which made Banjo smirk a little.

“Hey, sorry if I vented” Conker continue, with a little blush on his cheeks “You wanted to tell me something right?”

He was right, Banjo had forgotten the message, a harsh one that Diddy had entrusted him to tell Conker, this one coming directly from the director himself “Do better or go home”, Banjo looked at the other kid, who now seem full of happiness, this message would destroy the person in front of him.

“Hey when you act in front of the camera, do you enjoy it?” he changed the topic without any though “Do you like doing these things”

Conker seem confused but he went along with the question “I mean yeah, I guess I have gone to many interviews”

“Yeah me too, but the thing is that I like them, even if I don’t get the role “ he was quick to answer, Banjo had made a plan, he would help Conker with his acting “Even if I still don’t get the role, I like trying”

“I…” Conker seem trap by this question, he looked like even himself didn’t know the answer “Hey, are you and Kazooie a frequents to cast calling” now Conker was the one trying to go somewhere else with a question.

“Do you like it or not” Banjo had just scratched the surface of Conker’s problem, wanted to get answer.

“No……” there was disappointment of the expression of his face, but Conker didn’t hesitate this time, it looked like this was something he never tough he was allowed to say “But yes at the same time….It’s hard to explain, but sometimes I get this huge boost of confidence, and I feel that doing this things could actually be fun, but then it just goes away as fast as it comes”

Banjo was no acting couch, but he sure was acting like one “When you act, what do you usually think of”

Conker stopped been the upbeat kid he was, Banjo could see that he had answer his silent call for help “In my parents” he started, Conker winced after saying that “They count in me to succeed in these thing”

“Do it for yourself then” Banjo didn’t hesitate to respond, he just went for the best answers he had, ‘do it for yourself’ after all he and Kazooie did it like that and they always had a blast.

Conker looked overwhelmed by this advice, but before he could throw another ‘but’ as an argument, Banjo talked again “ Let’s try something, get in front of me say your line” he was serious on what he was saying, Conker now showed hesitation, but end up getting up as Banjo had told him.

“Hi, I’m Conker” Banjo knew it didn’t feel natural the way the squirrel said it, as if Conker himself didn’t know how to say this when he wasn’t acting.

“It doesn’t sound right, you’re are supposed to be more active and driven by feelings” Banjo was afraid he sounded mean, but Conker just nodded “And do it for yourself, don’t think of your parents”

Conker took a deep breath and went again, Banjo correct him a second time, and then a third, a fourth, a five; in general they went for a long time trying until Conker, who seem a lot in his head, said with his own mouth “Do it for myself” then little squirrel took a final deep breath “Hi I’m Conker” it had the same energy as his laughter from before, it was the one that Banjo knew everyone wanted to see, he sprang from the bed and hugged Conker.

“That was amazing” the bear screamed in happiness.

“I did it?” Conker seem confused, he had heard himself cleared but still could not believe at all “I DID IT, I DID IT BANJO”

The two kids were full of happiness, one obstacle for Conker seem to be clear “Yeah Kazooie and I are regulars in interviews” Banjo talked out of the sudden “you asked right”

Conker laughed, very loudly, Banjo had finally seen a brighter side of the kid “Hey…. Can we practice the rest of my lines” Conker asked with tad bit of shyness.

Banjo smiled back “tough you never asked” and so the two boys, stayed inside Conker’s tent practice, which still seemed more like a recess with all the fun and laughter they were having, but Banjo was happy to see Conker at his full capacities, they stayed some hours there either talking about things in their home town, while Conker was going through his other lines, this remind Banjo of Kazooie, and how they would the same things when they were practicing for a role.

After sometime, between the laughter and unserious practices, that seem to boost Conker attitude even higher, Tiptup enter the tent, he seemed tired, Banjo and Conker had lost the sense of time with all the fun they were having, by nature Banjo said hello to Tiptup and asked about the fight that had happened before, he just answer that Diddy and Timber where able to separate the other two boys but after all everyone went off with their friends to do stuff.

Banjo peeked behind Tiptup, it looked late at night, and by the appearance of Tiptup, he could tell it was almost time to hit the hay.

“Well Conker, I think it’s better if we rest now” Tiptup seem to agree with what Banjo had just said and he threw himself onto bed “I’ll see you tomorrow”

Conker seemed bummed out, like he did not want him to go, Banjo guess that how much fun they were having, but Conker just looked at him and said “Goodnight Banjo” while smiling.

Banjo walked away from the tent, he was relieved he did things his way and he had a hunch that it would work.

\------- Change of POV---------

Conker just felt different when he woke up, yesterday was a bad day, well not that bad during the night; he didn’t expect Banjo to walk in yesterday to comfort him, the same can be said on the fact that he was able to make his day brighter, Conker felt as if some weight had lift up after talking with Banjo; they spend all afternoon venting and having a party of two inside his tent, he hoped they could do it again.

Conker felt more energetic that morning, even waking up Tiptup in a more buddy-buddy manner, as they join the rest to have breakfast, he could see Banjo talking with Diddy a little far from the group, Diddy seem concern about something, but his face changed to a smile when Banjo just gave him a thumbs up, Conker was confused about this, but ended up not putting that much tough into it.

Soon enough the two join the rest of the group, Banjo said hello to Conker, this made him smile, Banjo had been so nice and encouraging yesterday that his presence was just pleasing.

“So, who are you feeling?” Banjo asked as they pick up their breakfast, Banjo had a bit of a big brother like aura, not only for his height but in the way he seems to care for him.

“Ohh…Much better” there was still shyness on Conker, but the question was truly what took him out of this happy trance; he just realized how he had been acting by far in the morning, it felt like those confident boost.

Banjo just smiled, the smile of the bear was warm, he truly express happiness knowing that Conker felt better this morning, still he did have to re-do his takes from yesterday, which Conker found intimidating, but he had to do it for Banjo he had be so nic………”No” he tough to himself “This needs to be for myself, I need to prove myself that I can do this”.

As they seat in the table, the ruckus of the kids broke lose again, everyone seem energetic today, a new day full of acting and learning how to drive go cars; Conker turn his view towards Banjo, who was talking with Diddy, the monkey also seem to be very happy around Banjo, but what could Conker say, Banjo was a natural for making someone feel better…. “Well if can do it for Banjo as an added bonus” he tough to himself as he was planning on how to make the most out of this day.

The conversation on the table took a heated turn, Banjo had told Conker about the ‘fight’ between Krunch and Bumper, it looked like the two haven’t made up, but other were joking about it around the table, it seem that Timber helped Diddy calm the quarrel, Timber felt a little mad about it, but Diddy was nonstop laughing just from thinking of the situation, which end up cracking a smile on Timber’s face.

Soon enough, they were assigned to their respective groups for the work of today, Conker wish a bit that he had to do his retakes with Banjo, but he was on the driving group of today; Conker started to feel like his old self a little bit, he truly wished that the bear could be there; but today he would be sharing the task with his own roomie Tiptup and Drumstick was also there.

The groups were separated again, the nice lady from yesterday was still the coordinator of the introductions; the woman looked at Conker with worry, before waving, this didn’t help that much, a bit of his confidence faded away, as the kids were instructed on what to do, the woman asked in a nicely and encouraging manner “Do you want to show them how it’s done, Conker”

“Uhhmm I..” He hesitated for a sec, but then he remember; ‘ do it for yourself and enjoy it’; it was his own voice saying this message, and it was true, he need to do this, get it out of the way, but not just for the sake of doing it, this was for his own sake, in pumped manner Conker simply replied “ Yeah”

The setting was the same as yesterday, Conker was in front of the cameras, while on the side the other two kids watch him, he looked directly at the camp, he didn’t want to overthink it this, he was taking Banjo advice, suddenly.

“Go” the cameraman gave the green light to Conker.

“Hi, I’m Conker” there was still some stiffness, but he continued with the rest of the introduction with the same ease as saying those three words that seem impossible yesterday.

The crew was silent after Conker had finish, they looked surprised but not in an overwhelmed way “Hey that was better than yesterday, still something to work on” one of them said.

Usually a comment like that would make him start overthinking, but this time he just felt encourage to go again, he just agreed with a nod with the problem of stiffness on his tone and he went again.

The second try was less stiff, he tried to put more enthusiasm on his voice and body language, he got praise for this second attempt, still not quite there, but there was an improvement over all, still Conker could not wait to try again, he was having fun now, even if he failed.

After that, dozens of attempts came and went, Conker now get how Diddy felt yesterday, even if he failed, there could be some enjoyment in trying again, not everything had to be perfect, he tried everything this time to make it look good, changing his poses, better articulation of the words and now he didn’t have to act up the enthusiasm, he was having a good time doing this; the camera crew gave the signal to go again “ Hi, I’m Conker” the starting line of his presentation, it feel like that time he was in front of mirror, just natural, he continued with his introduction with the same energy as the start, as improvising some bits as he was told.

“Wow Conker, that last one was great” it was the coordinator lady, who was smiling with the results that he had been giving her “Hey, I think we got enough takes from you”

Conker tough he might need to polish so parts of the final bit, but he was confused with hearing this words, was he done for the day? ; Did he redeem himself this quick?, Conker mind was going round and round, he still tough he might need to some more.

“Hey, I think that you could catch up with the schedule we originally had” the woman continued, she seemed proud of Conker.

She then turned to the camera crew and asked “You boys can handle this other two while I take Conker to the training track” the men simply said yes, and so the woman took Conker by the hand, they walked away from what Conker saw yesterday a living hell towards the track, he said bye to Tiptup and Drumstick as he walked away, he still could not believe what had just happen.

As they approached track, a go kart pass at a considerable speed on their side, Conker saw with curiosity, it looked speedy… very speedy…. Could he really drive one of tho…..

He realized something, his mind had been only on the acting that he forgot the driving part, and the anxious little squirrel was coming back, Conker was starting to expect the worse again, to overthink stuff, he wanted to put his hand on a fist on the sides of his head and repress the toughs, but he only grip the hand of the lady on his side with more intensity, Conker didn’t want to go back to sulking.

As soon they got close to the group, Conker could see both Timber and Banjo there, waiting beside some instructor at the starting line, as they approached, the two kids wave at them, both with a warm smile, this made feel Conker somewhat better, especially Banjo. The nice woman talked to instructor a bit, he just gave her a thumbs up and she went on her way, waving goodbye at the kids and wishing luck on Conker.

“CONKER!” Banjo seem happy he was there, Conker feel the same, but the toughs he had forgotten in the morning seem to be getting back, especially with the thoughts of the cars.

“We are waiting for Diddy to finish up his turn” Timber seem to pop out of the air, Conker surely was getting back into been on his head all time as he had forgotten Timber.

A sudden sound of tires pass through the starting line, Diddy, who was behind the wheel seem to have gotten some experience before, Timber ran towards him, Conker tough Banjo would do the same, but as he turned toward the bear, he was looking Conker puzzled.

“Are you okay” he asked nicely “Did everything go well on your second day?”

“Oh, yeah, I did great on my second takes” Conker wanted to sound surer about himself “I’m just a little bit shock with the cars you, know”

“Hmmm” It was the first thing Banjo said “You sure you are okay; you do seem more out of it”

The instructor call both of them towards the him, Conker walk with shyness, Banjo had his eyes on him, he could tell he had gone back to square one; all the confidence that had took over Conker seem to disappear again.

The instructor explained quickly the basics to Conker, since he arrived late, it was a quick explanation and then he just said “Well kid, hop on the car” ; Conker just stood there, he was still trying to figure out everything, it was truly a shock for him to see how unprepared he was for this, all those moments with his mom practicing just looked now as foolish things his mom did instead of going to her errands….Conker was indeed overthinking everything again.

“Hey, it’s fun when you get, he hangs of it” It was Diddy, who was trying to encourage him in his usual manner.

“Yeah, I bet you will have so much fun” Timber followed Diddy with the encouragement

“Conker, trust me” Now Banjo was speaking as well “It really it’s a nice experience, just give it a try”

Conker was surrounded by compliments, he felt that he couldn’t back down from trying, especially for Banjo….. He was doing it again; he wasn’t thinking for himself; He just nodded at them and jump into the go car, it didn’t seem complicated to maneuver, but it was then other toughs like the speed and the safety of this thing just overtook his head.

“Ready” it was the instructor, who was waiting for Conker to give sign; he did it before he could over think it some more; the countdown for the test drive started, he put his feet on the pedal, an as the test started, he step on it, the car went of full force; but Conker regret what he did it, stopping the car almost immediately having took only some small distant from the starting line, the tires screech on the sudden stop, his fur was all puffy, Conker did know what to expect of this, he was scared.

The group just looked at him from the starting line, signaling to keep going, but he just stood there and did nothing, some seconds later everyone when at the side of the go car, where he just blushed on idea of how dumb and scaredy he most look to everyone.

“Don’t worry champ, is your first time it’s okay to be scared” the instructor brushed it up as nothing “What if you see someone else do it first, and then you can give it a try”

Conker liked the idea, it seem reasonable and more in his style of doing things, Diddy, Timber and the instructor walked toward the starting line, where it looked like Timber was going to be the one to do the next ride, Banjo stayed and looked at Conker with worry “You are scared right?”, Conker just nodded, it felt safe in a way to talk to Banjo “But why does this also scares you?”

“I… Don’t know” Conker quickly answered “It’s just that I started to overthink again like I told you and I just couldn’t see myself doing it”

“Does this happen to everything you do?” Banjo was still throwing question after question towards Conker, he looked serious and very empathetic, as if he were sad by seeing his friend struggle “Do you overthink everything?”

“Yes” it was the only thing Conker answered, he did not overthink this time, it was clear for him that it was the way he did all things.

Banjo stood on the side, still with a face of preoccupation for his friend; but this suddenly changed, he put his hand over his mouth, he was now thinking, really hard; the face of Banjo made him looked differently from the silly and caring bear he was; he looked at some place alongside the track, he stare at it for some time and then spoke again “Follow me” as he extended his hand towards Conker, who simply took it.

As soon as Conker was out of the car, he walked with Banjo, holding hands towards a little patch of flowers, that most have been the place where he was staring at; Conker didn’t expected of Banjo to remember what he told him about the flowers on the hills, and this little patch nice.

Banjo just ask him to stay at the patch, as he ran back towards the instructor, Conker stay where he was, on the middle of flowers, as he could see on the distant Banjo speaking with the instructor, then he ran back to the car that Conker had just hop out and drove it to starting line again; he could see Banjo waiting for the signal to star driving and as soon as he did, Banjo went full on speed on the track, and as soon as he was about to past Conker, he did a little curve movement that made small gust of wind hit where Conker was standing, he tough he would have closed his eyes but he didn’t, he trusted Banjo and as keep his eyes open, the small patch of flowers around him danced the same way they did at hills.

Conker was smiling at this, it was refreshing to think of that place “He did remember what I had told him” Conker looked again on the track, Banjo had stopped his car where he was looking at Conker.

“See, you could also made them dance if you want” Banjo was smiling too, he had his way to help people, but this truly made Conker understand, it wasn’t only acting that he had to do for himself to make it enjoyable, it was everything; if he lived for what others wanted he would never get out of his head.

“You want to try?” Banjo simply asked, Conker did not hesitate to say yes, he was still scared but he still wanted to try after what Banjo had shown him.

“Okay, let me finish my turn and you’ll go” after that Banjo proceed to drive, Conker followed with his eyes seeing how Banjo still did the gusts of wind on nearby flowers patches.

Conker ran towards the other, to wait for his turn, he seem pumped of, still a bit of shyness but he told the instructor that he wanted to go again, the man just smiled and told him to go for it, as soon as Banjo arrived, he smiled at him at he saw the squirrel that Conker really was.

Conker hop again on the go kart , he still tremble a little, it was scary but he wanted to try, he turned his face to see Banjo but he was gone from the side, as he look on his front, Banjo was skipping on the same spot he had left him before, waving at him, Conker heard the countdown; he knew what he had to do; as soon as it was its time, Conker start of with speed, still with a little bit of nerves, he started to put more speed into it and as he got close to Banjo, he did the same thing the bear had done to create a wind gust, this scared him a bit and squeal, he stopped on the track for a sec to see Banjo who just signal him to continue, he did going on a good speed on the track and seeing all the things alongside it, not only the flowers, this outdoor space was an eyeful even for a practicing track.

Conker took some time, but he reached the starting line, there all the other kids were waiting, as he stop of their front, they were eager to ask how did he feel and if he like it, to which he answers that he did like it indeed, still more practices was needed of course, Diddy and Timber ran to the side towards a parked car, while Banjo helped Conker get out of the vehicle.

“Hey, Thanks again” Conker decided he had to be the one to start the conversation this time “You are making these things very fun”

Banjo smiled back at his friend “Likewise” he answered “See, this thing can be enjoyable”

They stared at each other, with a smile on their faces, Conker really saw Banjo as a friend, a good one even and the best part was that their friendship would continue at home, Conker just knew it.

“Smile” the voice of the kart instructor took by surprise the two boys, he had a camera on hand “Come on guys, we need photos of our process”

Conker felt fluster, he just smile at the camera, but Banjo just put his arm behind Conker’s back, pulling him towards him, this made Conker smile some more to camera, but with genuine happiness, the man snap the photo and told the kids that I was a nice pic, the boys got close so they could see; both of them looked so happy in the picture, Conker felt secure and happy when he was around a friend like Banjo.

The instructor then said that it was best to go back to practice, and so he went to help the Diddy and Timber, the two boys followed behind and the rest of day was trial and error for all of them, while taking turns, the kids talked and hang out, Conker feel least pressure and more natural after this second intervention, the day went off in laughter of kids, multiple attempts to get a grip on the vehicles and they were even able to do a small race of 4.

After a long day; which it had its up and downs; Conker and the others finally finished all that was schedule for the day; Banjo and Diddy seem to be very friendly so far, normally Conker would go alone and do his thing……whatever that was, but now he wanted to stay with them; even with the fact that Conker was an stranger with Diddy and Timber, but Banjo really made sure to make everyone feel welcome and well with each other, he himself was not very familiar with Timber, who looked to be more attached to Diddy, but with Diddy it was another story, they seem to be very close, even with the short time they had known each other.

“So, Conker?” Diddy tried to include him more into the group “You and Banjo never talked to each other before?”

“Uh, yeah” it was and awkward question, but Conker knew there was no bad intend from Diddy.

“Ha, that’s kinda weird” Diddy continued “Before you arrived at the track, Banjo was talking a lot about you, he said you were so full of energy yesterday that it looked like another person”

Banjo seem to blush, like he did not want Diddy to say that “Well I just think Conker it’s pretty cool and that he needs to chill a bit so he can have a good time”

Timber just giggle at this “You were right Diddy; he is very nice and caring” he said referring to Banjo

Banjo just seem to get flustered by this which cause the other kids to laugh “Don’t worry” said Diddy “It’s nice to be like that and be around with someone like that”

“Yeah, I feel pretty cheer up for the way you are” it was Conker this time who talked, he was warming up more to be around the others.

Banjo still red in his cheek smile a bit; after that the kids talked all noon, they were join by others like Pipsy and Tiptup, as the group started to be more comfortable around with each other; Conker felt good with this, he was enjoying the company of everyone, and it feel nice to finally feel like his age for once, having his mind in troubles like school instead of just acting gigs.

While everyone talked to each other in little groups or pairs between the group, which now was made out of everyone, Conker started to talk to Banjo, who was sitting on his side.  
“You talk about me with only one day of knowing?” Conker was putting a little bit of sassiness he did not know he had on him.

Banjo got once again flustered “It’s not like that….” He didn’t seem annoyed, it just felt like he was caught doing something he didn’t want Conker to know.

“Don’t worry dude, I’m just joking” Conker continued, which seem to calm Banjo while doing a roll with his eyes “But to be honest, I hope we get to get more times like this”

“With all the group together?” Banjo asked

“Well of course, but I’m talking about moments like yesterday, I had so much fun yesterday, and for once acting looked enjoyable”

Banjo seem to smile “Don’t worry, when we are back home I bet you we will hang out everyday” the little bear seem enthusiastic about the idea “And trust me you are gonna love Kazooie”

“I’m counting on it” It was the last thing Conker said as Diddy and the others started to redirect and talk with all the group; the group joked about everything during this time, from the go karts to the silly poses and the weirdness of the cameras, the more Conker talked to others, he didn’t feel so distant from them, he shared some fears with them and agreed with things; after a long time, Conker had never felt that alive.

As the night seemed to loom over them, the group split up again, leaving Conker again with Banjo, Timber and Diddy; the three kids walked toward the tents still talking while Timber was throwing ideas for a game they could play on that area, Diddy seem to have a ball he had brought for the occasion; as they arrived to the tents, Timber had gotten the idea to play soccer.

“Banjo, you are the biggest of all us, so help me moving this trunks so we can make some goal line with them” Timber seem very happy with his idea for the game, Banjo just gave him a thumbs up and help move the trunks.

“Hey, can you help me find the ball” Diddy asked Conker, it was more of a way to still be together while the other finish up the goal lines.

“Sure” Conker answered as he follow Diddy to his tent, the inside was pretty much the same as his tent, Conker stood near the door as Diddy pulled the ball from the back of his bed, it seem very new.

“You like it” Diddy asked, he seem happy to show it with other people, it was a pretty red ball and look like it had been played with it at least one time”

“Is it new?” Conker asked with interest and Diddy started to bounce happily with his feet.

“Not really, I got it sometime ago, but I never had the chance to play with other like now” He seemed a little defeated to admit this, which made Conker feel empathy with the monkey.

“Well, I’m glad we get to be the first one” he said in joking tone, which Diddy seem to appreciate this while chuckling.

Diddy continued to chuckle, which puzzled Conker “I really can believe you didn’t know Banjo from before, he is just nice to be around” Diddy seem to in disbelief of this “And I kind jealous, you will still see him after this”

“Don’t worry, I bet there is way we can stay in touch” Conker said it an optimistic way.

“Yeah, I would love that” Diddy just answered as he put his hand on Conker shoulder, the two boys smiled, this moments were wonderful for Conker, if all days were like this one, he would never get caught in his own head.

“Hey, what the matter with you guys” it was Timber, who yelled from the outside “If it gets too late we won’t able to play” Diddy and Conker ran towards the door with the ball, Timber just got more excited as the game was starting, separated in pairs, it was Diddy and Timber against Banjo and Conker, and as time flew, the hour of sleep approach all the kids, even the ones who had join as spectators, Timbers who seem be a ball of energy at the start of the game, now he seem the most tired of them all.

When the game ended, Diddy and a drowsy Timber walked away with the ball towards their tents, Banjo and Conker stood together for a tiny bit, but soon enough both of them started to yawn and decide to call it for the night.

“I had so much fun today, I hope we get to do more day like this” Conker said in more shy way “ I enjoy your company, and Diddy and Timber of course”

Banjo smiled “Yeah me-too buddy” he yawn one last time “See ya tomorrow” with that, Banjo left Conker in front of his tent and walked away towards his, Conker walk directly to bed, he was tired, very tired as he had achieved thing he never tough he could do, he was gaining much confidence, maybe this gig would be something more than just acting, especially with friends like Banjo and Diddy, the squirrel stopped his tough for a second….Friends, finally he could truly call somebody a friend.

After that day, Banjo and Conker spend much on their time on set together, Conker still had some rough days when it came for acting, but Banjo was always sure to make him feel better and more secure of himself, as the days went by the production got more interesting, none of the kids expected things like aerial racing or competing against big animals; but with the advice that Banjo had told him, Conker enjoyed every second of it.

As the production final day approached, most of the kids were a bit sad of leaving some friendships behind, it would be hard to keep in touch for some of them, Conker was relief that at least Banjo lived in his town, but their friendship with Diddy would be hard to maintain, after all he would go back to the big city; still Diddy was both the happiest of the bunch but also the most worried, he came here to get to be kid once, a he had got it, even with having a good friendship with both Conker and Banjo, it was Timber who became Diddy’s best friend, they were always together; if the duo wasn’t with rest of the group, they would always be together.

Conker feel bad for them; Banjo and he had a similar friendship; but after all of this ended, who know how they would manage to talk with each other; Conker and Banjo on the other hand weren’t worried about this, Banjo never stop talking about Kazooie, he truly loved his best friend and the bear was planning ahead of what could they do during recess at school; Banjo also talked Conker into join him and Kazooie acting practices they did at home, he promised it would be better that his usual practices with his mom. For having known each other for some short time, the boys shared a lot about each other, they had created wonderful bond of trust.

As the last day of production came to an end, every person on set was celebrating, even the kids were happy to go back, still with the heavy tough of leaving their new friendships behind, or at least try to maintain long distances one.

The kids had all been told to get all their stuff ready from their tents, while packing all of his stuff, Conker stood in silence inside his tent, on the other side stood Tiptup doing the same thing; even with the fact of been roommates they never became that close with each other, but they didn’t hate the other or anything like that, the fact was that there wasn’t a connection between the two, still after packing everything away, the kids look at each other and smile.

“It’s finally over” said Tiptup

“Yeah, I can believe it” responded Conker, he had gained more confidence when talking to others, he didn’t feel like the shy squirrel he arrived as.

The pair leaved the tent behind joining the others in the middle of tents area, some kids were still inside their tent, while the rest waited outside, it felt surreal that this had come to an end, Banjo then join the group, he came from the different direction from his tent, which puzzled Conker a bit, as he and the missing kids joined the group, they started to talk with each other, they all had got very close and it was kinda sad knowing that this might be their last time together, Timber especially looked sad.

Soon enough an adult came giving the instruction for the kids to walk towards the bus with all of their things at hand; as soon as everyone left the their luggage on the bus storage, all the kids quickly run towards the seats they wanted on the bust, while saying bye to Diddy.

Both Banjo and Conker seem confused about this, it didn’t help with the fact that Timber was hugging Diddy very hard.

“Hey, what’s all the fuzz about” Asked Banjo “We still have some time to spend on the bus”

“Oh, I’m not taking the bus with you guys” Diddy reply with heavy tone “All your towns are on the opposite direction”

Banjo expression quickly became sad, Conker too was now understanding he situation, this was their goodbye to Diddy.

“Hey don’t cry you big dumb bear” Diddy was teasing the sadness in Banjo’s face “We can still talk with a cellphone”

“You got one of those goofy giant cellphones” Conker was also trying to light up the situation by mocking Diddy.

Diddy laughed at this, as he said yes with his head “They are goofy but quite practical”

All the three others replied to the original answers with ‘No’, still Timber gave Diddy his house phone number so they could still talk at least for a bit; Banjo said that was a good idea and gave his too.

“Hey, you should give your phone too Conker” the more lighten up Banjo asked him

“We are going to see each other at school every day you dumbo, you don’t need my phone” Conker reply with some sass to his friend, which made everyone laugh.

The four kids enter a big group hug and said their final goodbye to Diddy as they join the rest on the bus, Banjo and Conker sat right next to each other and joined the rest on their talks.

The bus started, leaving behind the set they had stay for what now feel like a long time, Conker was kinda relief of going back home, he was happy that this had ended and he wanted to meet Kazooie.

With the time, the bus started to make stop after stop, every time leaving someone behind, as the bus got emptier with each town they pass on, the night was setting on the sky and the bus got quiet, the last stop before their town was Pipsy, who said a heartfelt goodbye to Banjo, leaving the two boys behind on the bus, just them two.

They keep talking on their long way to home, even with the bus empty, they stood on the same place, a sudden question came into Conker’s mind.

“¿Where were you at before we all meet near the tents?” Conker asked.

“Oh, right I almost forget” this answer nothing, but Banjo proceed to pull something out its shorts “Look”

It was a photo, of the two of them in front of a go kart at the training track.

“I was talking to the instructor for a the photo and he gave it to me” Banjo was smiling as he showed the picture, they looked so happy in the picture, that day truly cemented their relationship, Conker knew from that day that he could trust Banjo.

“I asked him for a copy, but he couldn’t give me one” the bear seem disappointed about this “I wanted two so we could have one each”

Conker chuckled at this “It’s not like we are not gonna see each other Banjo” he replied “Is a thing we share and if I ever want to see it, I’ll need to go see you first for it”

Banjo smiled at this and they return to a more normal talk, soon enough tiredness catch both boys, as the bus continued on the road, it was getting late at night, the kids soon enough found themselves sleeping as the ride seem to continue for some more time, Conker was resting his sleepy head on Banjo’s shoulder as both of them sleep.

Later on the ride both kids wake up from the voice of an adult supervisor on the bus, announcing the entrance to their town, advising the kids to be prepared to get out of the bus, as the vehicle got closer to main road towards their town, Conker jumped towards the window in excitement.

“There they are” he was pointing with his fingers towards the hills he had told Banjo about “Ahhh, it’s too dark to see”

The darkness of the night did not allow the kids to see the hills, Banjo tried squinting his eyes to catch a glimpse, but it didn’t work.

As the bus arrived at its stop, the kids could see their families waving at them, Banjo looked a bit puzzled “Where’s Kazooie” he said as the bus stop.

“I think it’s pretty late” Conker told his friend while yawning a bit, it was still late at night and even with the sleep time they got on the bus, the boys were still tired in general after all they had done.

Banjo smile and agreed with what Conker said, the two boys ran outside the bus towards their families.

Conker was greeted by both of his parents, he expected only his mom to be there, but this was at least a nice surprise, he hugged his mom as they had big smiles on their faces.

“Conker, Honey how did it go” his mom asked.

“It went well; I made a friend” he answered quickly as he wanted to introduce them to Banjo.

“No, I meant how did the acting, did you impress everyone?” Conker feel strange about this, yeah, he had a good time acting after he got used to it, but the question just made him uncomfortable.

“You can tell me later if you want” his mom read the silence that Conker let trough after the question, she did seem frustrated about it “Hey I know what would cheer you up, remember the surprise we were keeping a secret to you”

Before Conker could say yes, Banjo and his family walked towards them, Banjo seem happy to introduce his family to Conker; on the side of things, Conker’s mom looked a little bit annoyed to be interrupted.

“Just tell him already” his Dad now look more like himself; Conker’s mom just sighted and reveal what she wanted to say before letting Banjo’s parent talk.

“We are moving to the big city Conker” she said with her usual optimism “That’s the surprise”


	8. Moving Away

“You’re moving” Banjo exclaimed in a high pitch after hearing what Conker’s mom had said, his friend also looked confused, but after all that was what surprises do, but that asides Banjo could tell this wasn’t what Conker wanted, he know the expression of Conker’s eye, the same one when he could do things right at the production.

“Banjo, don’t be rude” it was his mom, who gave him a small tap on his shoulder; as he turn his eyes towards his friend’s family, they look a bit disturbed, his worrying word made them uneasy.

His mother continued “Sorry about, but you must be Conker” she said as she stretched her hand towards the little squirrel, but he just seen out of it “I’m Banjo’s mom, it’s nice to meet you”

Conker seem to realize where he was now and returned the greeting toward the woman in an uneasy way, this made Conker’s mom laugh awkwardly “He is just a little bit shy and tired” the woman was trying to brush his attitude as nothing.

The two families introduce themselves; Banjo could tell that Conker’s parent felt interrupted by their presence and wanted to storm out towards their car, but he need to know more about them moving.

“So, you are moving to the big city” Banjo’s mom, still in a polite manner continued the conversation “Sorry for eavesdropping by the way, but Banjo was very excited to introduce us to Conker”

“Ooh, that so nice of you honey” Conker’s mom pat his head while looking at him “And he is quite a handsome little man”

The comment made Banjo blush a bit, which made the adults laugh as they keep a small talk; Banjo still noticed how Conker seem surprised about the news “Are you okay?” he asked in a pretty low voice that would be drown by the adult conversation, but still Conker could hear.

Conker got closer to Banjo” I don’t know” it was the only thing he answered, his friend was very shocked from this sudden change that his life would go through.

“When are you leaving” Banjo bluntly asked Conker’s parent, he could tell they did not expect the question, but Conker’s mom seems moved in a way.

“Aww, you’re such a sweet bear” she seems to enjoy the idea of him been worried by Conker departure “We would be moving in three months, so you still have plenty time to see him”

This words made him feel better, but not as whole, these meant that they got very little time to spend together; but he knew what he had to do, made the most out of the three months so Conker, that would cheer up Conker.

“Don’t worry sweetie” Conker’s mom continued “I bet we can make some time for you to come and play with him” as she said that, she seem to be patting Conker in the back, she could tell his son was out of words, even knowing that he had three months left at town, Conker stayed in his blank state.

“We can also hang out at school” Banjo took some steps towards Conker as he said this, putting his hand on Conker’s shoulder “We will make the most out of everyday”

Conker finally snapped completely, this had cheer him up, still with some shyness in his tone he said “Yeah, I guess your right”

Conker’s parents seem shocked “You also go to the same school” it was Conker’s mom who still hold the conversation while his dad stay silent behind her “That’s such a relief”

“Yeah, they can help each other catch up on all the study and works that school left on their absence” Banjo’s mom seem cheer up about this after saying this, Conker’s mom seem please to hear that as well.

After some more small talk the families decided to call it for the night, it was late after all, both Conker and Banjo himself where tired, after saying goodbye, Banjo hugged Conker which also seem to cheer him a bit, and so the families walked towards their cars.

“Oh, Banjo your little friend seems very nice” his mom was said.

“Yeah but his parents seem a bit off” it was now his father who talked.

“Hey, don’t be like that, you also didn’t talk that much” Banjo’s mom said back “Besides its late and we kinda crashed at their surprise to Conker”

That surprise felt like a bad one for Banjo, was he really going to lose his new friend in a matter of months, after all their talks about what to do at their home town, it seem that their relationship would end up similar to Diddy and Timber, he didn’t mind just talking to Conker on the phone, he knew that would be their future.

Banjo started to feel a little bit desperate and he took the photo he had out of his pocket, the photo of Conker and him besides the car, he still could not believe this was happening.

“Hey, what you got there?” his mom caught a glimpse of the photo, Banjo gave it to her “Aww, these is such a nice picture Banjo, take good care of it” she advised while giving him the photo back.

His mom comment about it made him feel better, she always knew what to say to him when he was on a bit tense, but most importantly of all, she was always right, and her advice for the photo was not an exception, Banjo knew he would treasure this photo , so he could have something to remember Conker after he moved, taking a last glimpse to the photo, he smiled and put it back in his pocket.

School day eventually arrived, the weekend had been both long and good to rest, he had spent all time with Kazooie of course, it was he wanted after a long time of not seeing his best friend; she wanted to know everything he had done, so they could apply his knowledge for future castings, Banjo complied by telling her everything they did, but in the end the conversation turn into him mostly talking about the others from the group, especially Conker, he was excited to introduce him to Kazooie.

Kazooie on the other hand just seem like the answers weren’t what she had expected, she could not wrap her mind around Banjo talking about this as just fun times and hanging around with other kids, but Banjo end up saying that was what they mostly do when they practice for casts, which made Kazooie a little bit annoyed, she was expecting something more serious or difficult, but Banjo just tough it wasn’t that complicated.

But coming back to the present, Kazooie seem more calmed about this, and Banjo’s mind was only focus on one thing, meeting up with Conker, but this was not going to be an easy task, when they arrived at school, every kid ran towards him, asking a ton of question in similar way to Kazooie, but they were more intrusive and seem to get mad if Kazooie push them away, she knew that this was too much for him.

It was true, the large amount of attention he was getting was not a thing he liked, but at the same time he was thinking of Conker, he most have the same thing happening to him as he most hate the attention more than Banjo.

After class had ended and recess was due, Banjo and Kazooie walk around school trying to find Conker, there were some others that still follow them around, they found this very annoying, but what else could they do.

“So where is this Conker kid?” Kazooie found their company more annoying, she looked very tense about the kids around them.

“Well….” Banjo stop on his track, now that he realized, he never set a place or time for them to meet with Conker, he felt pretty dumb now that he tough of it.

“You don’t know” Kazooie seem to either read his mind or just know him very well, Banjo blush a bit in embarrassment “Well then, I say that he is having the same annoyances as where a having right now.

She was referring to the kids around them “yeah, so we most look for another crowd of kids” Banjo completed his friend idea, they would have to wander around school until they found the same kind of crowd around them, Kazooie still annoyed took the lead.

15 minutes of the recess had pass, and they walked around school, Conker didn’t seem to be anywhere near; after their long search Banjo decided to go the bathroom, which Kazooie seem annoyed by, she didn’t want to stay behind with the others.

As Banjo enter the boy’s restroom, he wonder to himself “Where is he” …. He had said it outload, for some reason he felt a bit fluster about this, but at least there wasn’t anyone in the room.

“Banjo?” A voice coming out of closed stall scared him, he was not alone after all, it took him some seconds to recognize that the voice was Conker.

“Yeah” he just answered, the sound of the stall door been unlocked follow, and behind the doors Conker walk, he looked at his friend with happy smile and ran towards him, hugging him.

“Hey buddy what happened?” Banjo was glad to see his pal, and the hug was even better, but he was kinda confused he would find him here.

“A lot of people were following, which I didn’t like; so, I decided to hide here” he explained.

“Yeah I get that the same been happening to us” replied Banjo with an understanding tone “Hey, why did you hide here and not in your secret place?”

“Because I wanted to find you first” Conker seem more energetic by saying this.

“Well Kazooie is waiting for us outside” Banjo said while walking towards the door, he quickly remembered for what he had really come and went to stall; after that the two boys were set to go, as they open the door, the first thing they saw was Kazooie lashing at somebody, it seem that she had enough of everyone following them.

She turned around to see Banjo and Conker, she was still shaking with anger, Banjo had not seen her lash out like that in a long time, but even with that scolding kids still were surrounding them three.

“Kazooie let’s just walk” Banjo suggested, he did not want things to escalate, Kazooie just comply with this and they start walking towards the schoolyard; the group of people trailing behind was still tiring but there was nothing else they could.

“So, I’m Conker” the little squirrel introduce himself to Kazooie, he seemed weird about, Banjo didn’t feel that it was shyness or anything like that, their current situation was a bigger factor.

“Hmmm, you aren’t what I imagine” it was the first thing she said, this was a very Kazooie thing to do and say “It’s nice to meet you finally”

“Likewise,” Conker replied, Banjo was surprised that he took the usual sassiness of Kazooie so lite. “Hey what did you expect then?”

The question caught Kazooie off guard “Well…” she started “Banjo hasn’t stop rambling about you since he came back, so I didn’t know what to expect”

Conker giggle a bit “He does that a lot” he said “When we were at set, he would go on and on about you”

Kazooie returned the laugh “Yeah that’s him, dorky but caring”.

“Yeah, but at least that’s nice thing to be” Conker reply.

Banjo was a little embarrass from their talk, but it looks like a great start for a conversation.

“Hey big guy to get shy on us now” Kazooie was talking directly to him, which made Banjo get a little more defensive on his stance “Banjo don’t worry, you’re overly nice attitude is a good thing”

As always the sass in her tone was there, Conker looked like he was having fun about this, Kazooie push Banjo to integrate into their conversation, he had become to tense hoping they would at least like each other in a way, but the Conker and Kazooie were having common ground, even if it was the fact that he was just a big hearted bear,

They keep a conversation about everything from acting to school work; Kazooie was impress to hear that Conker applied to same roles as them, but the conversation was getting somewhat awkward, as the pile of kids wanting to get info about their absence starting to come back together and following them.

All of them had notice this, Kazooie seem ready to stand her ground in her own manners, which made Banjo worry a bit, he didn’t want things to go bad just for wanting to be alone with his friends.

Before things got serious, Conker intervene “Hey guys, I have an idea” he said “I need you to follow me, and be quick about it”

Banjo feel like he was seeing another side of Conker, a more adventurous one with the tone he speaks, but he could also read what he truly meant “You want us run, right?”

The little squirrel just nodded, and so the three of them walked towards an specific place, been guide by Conker while the crowd follow them around, they started to walk faster and faster, until they took a chance a start running from the others before they could catch up.

They end up inside an empty classroom without the rest noticing them there, Banjo was impressed that Conker had think of something like this “How did you know that this would work?” he asked.

Conker look confused “I don’t know to be honest, I just hoped that we made it to this classroom” he answered.

“Why this classroom?” said Kazooie, she seems very intrigued about this.

“For this” Conker ran towards the window, opening it with ease “If we get out this window, we can easily go to the playground unnoticed and then go to the hills”

“Oh, I remember you told about the hills things” Kazooie was addressing Banjo specifically “But you never mention he was a rebel” she sound pumped about this.

“What?...Me” Conker seem a little bit distraught.

“Yeah, how did you know about the window?” she asked.

“Oh, I was once send to detention here for going to the hills” Conker seem very chill about this, it was like if he didn’t get the big fuzz adults made about him going there “And i just decide to go there either way”

With that said Kazooie took Banjo by the hand and ran towards the window “Dude lets go” now they were entering more into Kazooie territory of a good time.

“Wait, aren’t you tired from running, you need to rest for the sake of your legs” now Banjo was having second toughs about this.

“Dude you said how much you wanted to go there with Conker and I, besides is the perfect time, I don’t want to be follow anymore “ Kazooie was really excited about their current situation, Banjo felt a little flustered about the “ Wanting to go there with Conker” he didn’t know why.

“I mean, the recess is almost over you know” he still wasn’t sure enough about this “Maybe we can go another time”

“Dude stop making excuses and let’s go” After this, Banjo had no more saying, and the kids sneak out schools towards the hills.

The three of them arrived at the hills, as Conker had said, it was filled to the brim with flowers, on its side the highway that leaved from town towards bigger cities and it was a pretty open space; the school grounds weren’t that far as he tough which made him feel little more comfortable.

“So?” Conker seem a little shy now “What do you think”

The shyness that Conker had on his voice came from the fact that this place was very personal to him, so maybe he was scared that his friend might not like; but in Banjo’s eye this place was eyeful, Conker truly had detail every aspect of this hills to him, and they didn’t disappoint.

“It’s amazing” Banjo didn’t notice his tone was very goofy, but he could understand why Conker liked this place, especially now it seem like a safe heaven, the group that follow them today was not going to be a one-day occurrences.

“You seem less nervous now” Kazooie tone pull Banjo out of his thoughts

“Well yeah, we were walking out of school ground, we could in trouble” he replied back with a serious tone, he didn’t appreciate how Kazooie wanted to painted him a scaredy cat that follows the rules.

“I still don’t get why you were nervous” Conker added “I come here almost every day and nothing bad has ever happened to me”

Conker really did not get that the fact that it was so easy to escape school and play around a road could have serious repercussions “What if you get hurt; or something bad happens to you” Banjo worrying attitude was showing.

“Well nothing bad has ever happened” Conker simply reply “ And I only come here during recess”

Banjo was about to give his friend a sermon about how this could be unsafe, especially for someone as short and little as Conker, but he could see in Kazooie’s eye how she wanted him to continue; he knows how Kazooie can get with jokes about him and he wasn’t going to comply

“What do you think” he said to Kazooie with a snarky tone, almost mocking her.

She just chuckle a bit at this “Dude, don’t get mad with me, you know I’m just joking” Kazooie seem to leave her usual attitude at the side for a moment “I mean look at this place, it seem like the perfect place to practice my flying”

Conker seem to found their dynamic funny, as he looked very amused at this “It’s funny how both Banjo and I have fly before you” he was trying to enter this sass competition that Kazooie had started.

There was silence, Banjo was worried about now, he hadn’t told Kazooie about the areal races they did at the production; he knew she would be jealous about the fact that he had fly before, but he couldn’t escape her gaze, Kazooie was looking with serious eyes at him.

“Ohhhh, yeah ….i forgot to tell you we did plane racing” he started, he needed to pick his word carefully ”But you know, nothing serious or anything” he follow this with an awkward laugh.

Before any hell break loose, as Kazooie, who didn’t look like she was mad, but she had something to say to Banjo; he knew what was about to come, he was about to see Kazooie is her sassiest and snarky side.

“Well, I mean” Conker seem either not reading the air or trying to get things better “I could fly before that”

Kazooie attention turned towards Conker, Banjo could appreciate her angry gaze of him, still worried for Conker now been a target of her anger “What do you mean?” she just seemed confused.

“Well, I think its best if I show you” and with this said, Conker start moving his tail in a similar fashion to a helicopter, taking a small leap and then…. he was just flying above them, it was very clumsy not well coordinated, but at least he was flying.

Banjo had almost forgotten the anger from Kazooie, as his attention went to Conker, he didn’t know he could fly, still Conker was a new friend and had some much thing to tell about himself.

“Look Kazooie, he is flying” he was so full of wonder about this fact that he seem to forget how to pick his words “He is doing it like……Tails” he now regain some sense on what he was saying.

“Yeah…. Just like him” Kazooie wasn’t shy to show her bitterness “Let’s go Banjo, I think your right about the problem we would get in if they found us here”

Banjo just found that petty but the understand how Kazooie felt, before he could say something Kazooie was already walking towards schools, when suddenly from the sky…..

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing” It was Kazooie how exclaimed with an angered voice, as Conker got a grip of her from the sky, lifting her up.

“I want to help you with flying” there was naivety in the little squirrel voice, he looked like he regrets the little argument he caused.

“Let me go” Kazooie seem more annoyed know as her legs stop touching the ground.

“You are heavier than I expected” Conker admitted, but I was obvious that Kazooie wasn’t easiest cargo to flight with.

“Hey, not you now” Kazooie exclaimed; Banjo had worried about Kazooie’s wellbeing, they looked like they were struggling and the last thing he wanted was for her was to fall down; so he went under them to act as a support for Kazooie’s leg, using his shoulders.

Conker appreciated this, it made it more comfortable “You ready to flight” they were more stable now.

“No, put me down you two” Kazooie was still mad; but before she could continue with her complaining, a big gust of wind hit them, they moved a bit as a reaction, putting a silence from everyone as the wind got calmer.

Banjo tough that Kazooie would go back to arguing, but she was silent, he could see her face, so he wonders why she got some quiet all of the sudden.

“Arrgh, okay lets try this, but just for a second” she sound defeated to admitted that this was kinda nice for her.

“You’re in charge” answered Conker.

“Yeah, just tell us where to go” Banjo wanted to Kazooie to enjoy this, as a tower of three kids; they walked across the hills; Kazooie mimicking the motion of flight with her wing as Banjo let her feet go a for short intervals of seconds.

The so call minute of flying that Kazooie had propose got much longer as they continue with this “practice” the three kids seem to lose themselves to the playful nature of the situation.

After some more time, Conker admitted that he was getting tired, which meant this had to end, Kazooie agreed that, and soon enough everyone was touching ground once more.

“That was awesome” Kazooie was very excited about this, in her eyes this was her first flight.

“We looked like a tower of idiots” said Conker; Kazooie also agreed on this, but before they could say anything else, the bell from school sounded faintly in background, it sound was still audible, which mean that classes were about to start.

“We should go guys” Banjo was more chill now, still he wanted them start walking toward schools.

“Sure, let’s go” said Conker as he followed the bear.

As the three kids walked left behind the hills, Kazooie spoke “Hey, guys” shyness was not that usual for her “Thanks for helping me with flying”

“It’s nothing” Conker seem glad that he helped, this made Banjo smile, it seemed that Kazooie and him had found a new friend to spend their time.

As days went by , the three kids stuck together, they really got along pretty good, Conker was a good balance between Banjo’s kindhearted spirit and Kazooie’s sassy attitude towards others, Conker was cute and kind to others but could still give some attitude when he felt like it was necessary.

But this new friendship didn’t end with school time, Conker started to join them at Banjo’s house for their acting practice, but this prove to be difficult, Conker’s mom like both Banjo, and she knew a little bit of Kazooie from what Conker had told her about to at least have a good picture about her; but she wasn’t that on board of him practicing with them, Conker say that she felt betray by this; especially now, by what he got from his friend, Conker’s mom was staying at home all day, it looked like she was just ignoring the erranda she did on the side, which meant more time for practicing.

Still they were able to talk her into it, using the fact that Banjo got an “instant yeah” on the interview, his mom started to like the idea of Banjo teaching a thing or two to Conker, but in all honesty Banjo himself never truly understood what got him the role.

As the three kids lay on the floor of Banjo’s room, the laughter fill the room to the top, it was nice to have this time with the people who love the most, that’s what matter to Banjo.

“You’re way of ‘practice’ has always feel more like playing” Conker said between giggles, with every day he was more open to Banjo, he changed from the little nervous squirrel into a cutesy and nice boy, Banjo liked this about Conker, he seem to be showing his true self to the world.

“Dude you have been here more than 4 times and you’re only realizing this now?” Kazooie replied “Of course we use this time to play, that’s how role is, you are playing a character in an imaginary place”

Conker seem confused at first, putting his finger on top on his mouth “Make senses, I guess” he simply said “Still, I like it way better than practicing at home, I just repeat things on the spot for hours”

Kazooie and Banjo already knew how practicing was for Conker, but every time he mention it, the sound of it made then feel bored, they could understand how could you making acting, one of the most fun things to do into a boring activity.

Conker continued with rant “And now that dad is staying at home more time than ever, he is always there to watch me” Conker said.

“Your old man is more at house now?” Kazooie seem confused with this.

“Yeah, I mean is nice to see them more” Conker started “But is like they stayed all day at home, it’s just weird”

Banjo threw a pillow at Conker in a friendly way “Buddy don’t worry that much about it” he suggested.

“I.. don’t it’s just that something doesn’t feel right” Conker reply

“What if we go back to practice, maybe that would make you feel better” Banjo didn’t want to see Conker in this confused state, he didn’t understand why he worried so much about his parent been at home that much.

“Yeah, I’ll like that” the idea of clearing his head made Conker feel more enthusiastic.

“Finally” Kazooie chirped “All that talk was so boring” that was the Kazooie way to say “lets do it”, a least that what Banjo thinks, still leaving behind all that talk, the three kids continued to play around Banjo’s room, jumping and screaming all over the place.

Days like this worth everything to Banjo, he liked to spend time with his best friend Kazooie and Conker…… Conker…………Was Conker his second-best friend?

Banjo had tough of this many times, what was Conker to him; a friend? , sure that was an obvious answer but Banjo never felt that his relationship with Conker was like the one he had with Kazooie, not to say that it was less of a relationship or something like that; more like it felt different and unique it a way that made Banjo confused.

This different feeling of been around Conker had been made clear one time at school, Kazooie had end up getting a detention for getting into a fight, still with her fragile physic, she gave all she had and won, but that meant that a detention was giving as a second prize, normally Banjo would have waited for her outside the detention during recess, but she told him that she could manage on her own.

So, he went looking for Conker after this, at first, he did not seem to be a school, leaving the hills as the only place where his friend could be. Banjo had crossed the fence towards the hills on his own, he felt pretty guilty about it, he would usually need Kazooie more rebellious energy to force himself to do it, but today this driving force was looking for Conker; which was indeed sitting at the hills.

“Oh, hey Banjo” Conker seem pleased that his friend was joining him.

“Why are you here all alone?” he asked, Banjo was puzzled on why Conker would come alone, he didn’t need to be alone anymore.

“I don’t know, I just wanted to come here alone today” he replied “Also I saw the Kazooie fight a to be honest I tough both of you would go to detention” Conker was now putting a more concrete but jokey tone.

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt you” Banjo blushed a bit, maybe this was Conker alone time; was he suffocating him with been around all day, all of these question started to haunt Banjo.

“No, please stay” Conker seem glad that Banjo had arrive “I like it here a lot, but I like when you are here too”

And with that, Banjo sat next to Conker, he seemed calmed and happy, usually when the three came, this place becomes a playground but now, it’s just calm.

“You just want to sit here and do nothing right?” Banjo asked “Cuz that’s okay for me buddy”

Conker chuckled “You read my mind”.

They sat in silence for a bit, Banjo did not know if this was what Conker wanted or if he should start talking.

“Uhmmm, so?” Banjo decided to break the silence which didn’t seem to make Conker mad or uncomfortable “Why do you like this place so much?”

“Huh” Conker seem lost with this question “I tough I told you already knew, I just liked been here”

“Yeah, I get that, but there must be a more specific thing” Banjo didn’t want to sound frustrated “Like, there’s got to be more than just the flowers and wind from the highway”

Conker stay in silence, he seems to be thinking very hard for an answer to this “I don’t truly know” he admitted “I guess this place used to be an escape from home, but you and Kazooie show me that this place can be much more, still I do love the flowers and all the details from these hills”

Even when giving this answered, Conker was smiling, it was like he didn’t care that this place had not true meaning behind it before they meet each other, he just seem happy to turn it from an escape to place where he could always hang out with them.

Banjo wasn’t aware of the fact that his expression was in a way sad, but Conker seem to be worried about this and asked, “Are you okay Banjo, you looked worried?”

This puledl him out of his mind, Conker wasn’t wrong, even with the happiness of what Conker had just told him, the a bigger tough on the back of his head was around “I just remember that he won’t be able to here that much” he said

Conker knew what he was referring to “Don’t worry big guy, you can still come here with Kazooie after I’m gone” he said with hope in his voice

“I won’t be the same” it hurt him to say, but he felt that was the true.

“Then comeback in my honor, I guess” Conker reply “So you can always have a good time here, thinking of me”

This made Banjo smile a bit, maybe Conker was right, this place could still be amazing after he was gone, suddenly their eyes were pull towards the highway as someone in a car went full speed on it, Conker put his little hand on his leg, there was wonder on his eyes.

“See that what I mean with this place” Conker was referring on how the wind that follow the highspeed car had made all the hills with its grassy overlooked danced with the strong wind “Even if this place is not the same without me, I would love that you would be here to watch these things for me”

Banjo stopped thinking for a minute, and saw what Conker saw, it was a pretty nice view, but the way Conker seem to enjoy it made it more especial “It sucks that your dad doesn’t get you for liking this place” he said “But hey, you get it and that’s what truly matters”

Conker looked directly at Banjo, it seems that his word was the thing he need to hear “Also, I think I get it too, which make things even better, right?”

After this, the two enjoy a bit more time of silence, but with a smile on their faces, they turned this moment into something more especial.

“It sucks that I won’t be able to practice with you guys anymore, I was looking forward going to interviews with Kazooie and you” Conker said after the hills were back to their normal stillness “But I’m happy that I’m learning how to make things fun and enjoyable, all thank to you”

“Yeah” Banjo didn’t what else to say, he was seeping back to some sadness.

“Hey, don’t get like that again” Conker said with more energy “I’ll call every day to your house phone like Diddy does”

“Yeah but Diddy has only call two times, it was nice, but it was also quick” Banjo said, he wasn’t sure if he would ever adjust to that.

“Hey, Diddy must be busy all the time, but I’ll be sure to make a time for you always” Conker promised.

A distant bell rang from school, the boys knew what that meant and started walking towards their school, Banjo was still with mixed feelings about all of this, Conker seem to just got into his life and now he would be leaving soon.

“Hey I told you to give it that much tough” Conker seem to be more demanding now “I told you, I’m not going to forget about you, you are very important to me, Banjo, never forget that”

After this the kids arrived at the school yard and from there they walk inside the school and took different paths towards their respective classrooms, but the voice of Conker resounded on his head “You are very important to me”, this made him feel nice and all fuzzy inside, it was a strange feeling, but he like it even with the fact of not knowing what it was.

Banjo wonder what this feeling was, it haunted him for weeks; as the day of Conker departure approached, he tough it must be some sadness about him leaving…..No that could not be what he was feeling, it wasn’t a bad feeling, just something different.

Banjo decided to ask his mother about it, this weird feeling of fuzziness, he tough that she most know the answer.

“Ohhhh, Banjo” She started after Banjo explain how he felt “You’re in love, that’s it”

“Love?” Banjo asked, he could not understand how come this sentiment was related to love, he only felt it around Conker.

“Yeah honey, is love, you feel like that when you are around that person you love” She seem sure about it.

“Mom but…:” Banjo was stopped by his mom before he could ask something else.

“I bet she’s cute” his mother said with enthusiasm “That would explain why you feel that fuzzy around her”

Banjo decided to stop asking, he was getting embarrassed of all the things his mom was telling; additionally, this couldn’t be love, this feeling just started to happen when he was around Conker.

But Banjo’s mom prove to be right again, after understanding what this feelings where, Banjo could not stop to see Conker in a different yet similar way, he liked very much his kindness and the fragile nature that came with it; but when Conker had his attitude more optimistic, Banjo could spend hours around the squirrel. Banjo had some problem admitting this, but he now believed it was love like his mom had said, he wanted to be Conker friend but at the same time something more.

Now, his head was focus around expressing this love to Conker, but he didn’t know how, and to make matter worst, the fact that Conker’s day of departure was very close didn’t made things any better, so he tried spilling his heart towards Conker, but he was never capable of, he couldn’t do it in front of Kazooie, he feared that she would made fun of him for falling in love, as school was still kinda ruff with some kids still trailing for info, especially now that some ads were running on T.V where you could see both Conker and Banjo in it; Banjo used as a last resources doing it on the hills, but still with the fact that the two were alone at the place, as Banjo had convince Kazooie to stay at school for favor, he just couldn’t push himself to do it.

“Uhmmm” He started as they were on the hills, Conker’s gaze focus on something else “I.. I think I might have a cr….”

Conker squealed and ran towards a patch of flower “Thank god” tough Banjo to himself, he wasn’t ready yet to say it yet; he ran behind his friend to see what he was looking.

“These are my favorites” Conker said as he pointed at some yellow flowers “They just look nice, and the bees seem to like them as well”

Banjo’s gaze was also pulled by the flowers, he was glad to take his mind out of his current love situation and just enjoy the place.

“Too bad I won’t be seeing them anymore” Conker tone got sad after saying, Banjo just put his hand of Conker’s should to make him feel better, which look like it work, just as if the presence of Banjo was enough to make him feel better”

After that school day, the Friday came and Conker couldn’t attend to class for some unclear reason, at the phone he said that it was about the moving process, this made Banjo feel bad, he was getting courage to at least said it on their last day together, he knew that I would be impossible to see Conker on the weekend.

Banjo knew he couldn’t just not say anything, he wanted to express his feeling to Conker, this feeling that became even clearer as he put more tough to it, even from the day they talk for the first time, there was an uniqueness to his liking of Conker, that liking turned into love. Banjo made a plan at school on how to tell his true feeling, he would call Conker the next day at night, arrange a late night meeting at a local park near their houses and he would confess: Banjo was scared of going out late at night without his parents knowing, but he needed to do this, additionally if Conker could escape with ease to the hills, Banjo bet he could to the same to nearby park, before the school day ended he went to hills grab some of the flowers that Conker had shown him the other day, with his natural care, Banjo put them safely in his backpack.

It was a late Saturday night, his parent were at the couch, watching T.V distracted by its noise, Banjo was with Kazooie in one of their typical sleepover on his room, but this was the excuse to have Kazooie as a cover for his escape, in reality Banjo was on the kitchen’s phone while Kazooie stayed locked on his room.

“Answer…. Come On” Banjo murmur to himself with the sound of the dial at his ear.

After some seconds, the phone was finally answered by someone, the person who answered seem very sad in their tone “Hello…Who is it?” It was the voice of Conker, almost like a whisper while some louder voices could be heard in the background.

“Conker, it’s me,Banjo” He said with more uplifting tone, he knows that something must had happened during the moving days, and that his parents must have gotten into an argument.

“Banjo?” Conker seem confused at first “It’s nice to hear you, but why are you calling at this hour”

“Oh, you know I just wanted to tell you something” Banjo knew that his original plan of going to nearby park was really something else, but he needed to express his feeling face to face, so he took a deep breath and continued.

“I want to tell you something important, and I need to tell you now” he simply put it like that.

“Ok, Conker’s voice got less sad as he spoke to Banjo “What do you want to tell me”

“Its….Complicated” Banjo replied “Can we… maybe meet now” it was hard for him to suggested this.

“Like now?” Conker must have tough it was some kind of joke “Can we just wait for mond….”

“No, it’s really important” He need to tell him before he leaved town, and he needed to do it now, he couldn’t wait for his final moment with his friend to be awkward if Conker didn’t felt the same way for him.

“I… Don’t know, its pretty late you know” Conker was lowering his voice now, the sound in the background was getting louder.

“Please Conker is really important” Banjo could not take a ‘no’ for an answer.

Conker seem reluctant as Banjo gave him more detail of his plan, the park was close enough for both of them, and they both knew their way to it, Banjo even tried to soften the idea by comparing it their escape to the hills.

“Banjo…this is crazy I don’t think I cou….” Conker silence himself for a second, the sound of the background was louder, it was an audible quarrel inside another room, after a minute of silence, Conker return to the phone “Ok, I’ll go”.

Banjo was surprised by the sudden change, but maybe Conker didn’t want to be home for that fight happening and so before ending the call he said “Awesome, see you there”.

Banjo went back to his room, where Kazooie was, playing on his NES with sound loud enough to make it look like a normal sleepover, behind in the bed there was a decoy of Banjo made out plushies under the blanket in case the adults came in, Kazooie put the game on pause.

“Dude, you are insane” her tone was very optimistic about this “I wish you let me go”

“No, I gonna tell my crush that I love them” Banjo replied blushing “I can have you there standing like nothing”

By that time Banjo had told his bestie about his crush, but not to full detail, Kazooie just knew that he had a crush on someone but that was about it, the identity of his crush was a mystery for everyone else.

“Can you at least tell me who it is?” Kazooie was starting to bother him, but his bestie was honestly curious about it. Banjo answered with a ‘No’ while blushing “Oh come Banjo”

Banjo liked the fact that Kazooie cared for real, but he wasn’t ready to tell her “Ill tell you after I come back” he proposed “But only if they like me back”

“Fair enough” Kazooie answered “Wish you luck dumbo”

With that Kazooie went back to playing on the console, Banjo took a small backpack and put the flowers he picked from the hill in there with much care, after he quietly said to Kazooie, closing the door behind him and listening how his friend lock it.

Banjo snuck towards the first floor and with his heart pounding, as he look one last time at the living room where his parents watched T.V, the tough of how much they saw him as a good kid and would never think of him leaving the house at this hour on his own, but he knew what he had to do, with that, he slightly open the front door, pass through the small gap and silently close it.

Veiled by the night, he walk on the street of his neighborhood without been caught, after leaving the area, he pretty much staying on the lamp lights as he walked towards the park, it was somewhat scary out here at night, but there wasn’t a soul around, Banjo guess that was the benefit to live in a somewhat small town.

He quickly arrived at the park, which was well lit for the late hours, especially the center of the park, which had some benches and a fountain in the middle.

He started to look around for Conker in the distance, but couldn’t see anything, so with care he turned his attention toward the flowers on his small backpack, pulling them with care.

“Banjo” the squealy voice of Conker made him jump, he quickly turned around to see his friend entering the fountain area of the park, with the flowers on the his back, he didn’t want to ruin the surprise of showing them to Conker, whose upper half of the body was still shrouded by night.

“Hey little buddy, glad you could make it” His heart was pounding and clenching the flowers on his hand at his back, he knew the moment was close.

Before Banjo could say anything, Conker continued talking “Yeah I was some what skeptical about coming, but it sounded like you have something important to tell me” he seem more relaxed than on the phone “I also have some great news for you”

“Oh...Im glad to hear….” Banjo stopped himself, as he the light finally illuminate Conker’s face, even with a smile on his cute face, Conker had a black eye on his left eye “Are you... Okay”

Conker didn’t seem to notice at first “Oh , yeah my eye, well it was my dad” he sounded very hurt from it “ But that doesn’t matter now, what matter is that we are here, I missed been around you and Kazooie on these last days”

Conker was either resilient to this kind of pain or just for the fact of been here with Banjo was enough to forget it, but even them Banjo was still worried “Are you sure you’re okay”.

“Yeah I’m sure” it looked he didn’t care about it “Its ok, I’m fine, I wasn’t I bet i wouldn’t be here”

With that Banjo felt somewhat better, he still was very preoccupied of Conker’s eye but if he says it was fine, there was nothing that he could do about it.

Banjo wanted to change their conversation and he was ready, or at least he tough, for pouring his heart out to Conker.

As he was about to do it, Conker also spoke, they giggle about this mutual interruption “ha, so it is important you want to tell me as well” said Banjo with a more joke tone.

“Yeah it is, but you can go first” Conker insisted.

Banjo kinda wanted Conker to start now, he was having some second toughs about the whole thing, and wanted Conker to take initiative “No, no you can go first” he proceeds to say

“Where not going anywhere if we continue like this “Conker seem a bit irritated, but it was true, they knew that they couldn’t be here long “So let’s you say at the same time”

Banjo agreed, this was a much better idea, he took a deep breath as he heard Conker counting from three to one, and when the moment came….

“I think I like….”

“We are not moving anymore”

“WHAT” Banjo wasn’t able to finish his tough, what Conker had said took him for surprise “You’re staying?”

“YEAH” there was light in Conker’s eye, it was like a dream come true.

“Wait what happened” Banjo was happy but very confused.

“I don’t know, my parents started to fight about money and debts” Conker started “ and they starting blaming themselves for why this plan failed”

He went silent for a bit and then said “My dad also blamed me..” Banjo was a smart kid, he could understand why Conker just mention this, with this Conker shake the tough of its head and with this glistening eyes he look at his friend “What truly matters is that we can stay together”

Banjo wanted to hug Conker, this was some great news, no sad goodbyes, no dumb phone call and most importantly his closest friend would remain by his side, but before he could walk towards Conker the squirrel talked.

“You like?” he asked.

“What” Banjo stop on his steps he was confused.

“You were telling me” Conker was satisfied to tell Banjo his important news, but now he wanted to hear what Banjo had to said.

“Oh right” Banjo felt a little dumb about this “I think I really like..”

He stopped himself again, Conker wasn’t leaving anymore, he was staying….. Banjo never tough he would see Conker after this day, as it was very unprovable that they would have gotten a proper goodbye cuz of his parents, but now Conker was staying for real…Banjo just couldn’t do it, he had the words on his mouth but couldn’t do it.

“You really like?” Conker wasn’t pushy but he was waiting for answer.

Banjo had lost all of his courage, he was prepare to say this to a departing Conker, a person that would be most likely be hard to see again, but now if he told Conker how he feel, he would still see him every day, the fear of rejection or even just ending their friendship if he didn’t feel the same was too much for the little bear.

“Come on Banjo” Conker said “Just tell me”

He had to lie, he knew Conker was no fool and that his shyness came from a love related theme, he was about to tell him the biggest lie about his crush “I THINK I LIKE KAZOOIE” Banjo screamed, as he pushed the lie out of his mouth.

“I like her too, Kazooie is a good friend” Banjo saw hope that maybe Conker was a bit foolish to not understand, but then his friend retracted quickly “Ohh you mean, like like…. That nice”

Conker say with a smile but then he put more puzzling face “Are you okay” asked Banjo not knowing this expression.

“Yeah I don’t I just feel something strange like inside, I don’t know how to describe it” Conker answered “But this isn’t about me Banjo, I think is nice that you have feeling for Kazooie” Conker brushed away this strange feeling of his.

“Yeah….It’s nice” Banjo felt defeated, he couldn’t even tell the truth to his crush, with ease Banjo shoved harshly the flower on his backpack while his hand was still behind him.

“What’s that?” Conker asked, he seem very happy as he signaled Banjo’s little backpack “It looks good on you”

“You think?” Banjo felt fluster from hearing this coming from Conker.

“Yeah…Maybe we should go back now” Conker suggested “Still I’m happy for you Banjo, and I will keep my mouth shut about you crush that I promise”

Banjo had to agreed, it would be dangerous to stay more time there, swallowing the little courage left, Banjo hugged Conker as he had intended after revealing his new.

“Hey big guy, don’t hug that hard remember that I’m staying” Conker said, after the hugged ended Conker started to walk toward the direction he came “See you on Monday and good luck with Kazooie”

Banjo did the same and walk back on his steps, he took the now destroyed flowers out of his backpack and threw them into the night, running now towards home, with some tears on his eyes, before he knew he was back to the front of his house.

He wiped the tears of disappointment out of his face and put his hand on the door….. he stopped as he realize his parents were now near the door talking, he couldn’t just walk in, he would be caught, so he ran towards his window on the back of the house and threw rock at it.

He attracted Kazooie’s attention as he had hoped “Dude what are you doing down there?” she asked with her normal tone.

“My parents are on the front door” he said on a much lower tone “quiet down, I don’t to get caught”

“What, Kazooie said as she put more her body out of the window to listen to the almost whispering Banjo who was repeating the same thing.

With their dumb luck, Kazooie end up falling from the window, which put Banjo in a big worried state, but she flapped her wing in ungraceful way falling without a hit on Banjo’s arm.

“Oh my god” she said “That was awesome, did you see me almost-flying”

“Kazooie, you birdbrain” that was it, they were going to get caught by his parents.

“Okay, so for what I got, your folks are near the door, easy we snuck on the back door” she suggested.

“No, they would see us coming and they know we haven’t left the room” Banjo reply as he started to pace side to side thinking of what to say after they got caught.

Kazooie on the other hand started to jump with her weak legs and flapped towards the window “I’ know I fly us both there” Banjo just didn’t want to reply as he saw Kazooie jumping multiple times.

“Kazooie it’s not use” he now was facing his second defeat of the night, Kazooie was paying attention to his sulking, but then she saw Banjo’s backpack.

“Hey, I have an idea” said his bff as she jumped inside the back.

“What?” Banjo was confused, his panic made things even worse “Kazooie we need to be serious about this”

“I’m been serious right now” Kazooie protested “I’m gonna fly us back to your room”

Banjo just sighted at this, he would usually encourage her friend when it came to flying, but right now it wasn’t the time “Kazooie I know you have been getting better at flapping a bit in the air at the hills, but still you cannot fly”

Banjo didn’t realize how rude this sounded, and by nature Kazooie exploded “Listen here you dumb bear, you want to get to your room without been scold by your parents or not?” she was been menacing and it worked on Banjo, he end up agreeing base of that reaction.

“O…Okay.. what do you want me to do?” Banjo asked timidly, he did not appreciate been scolded by Kazooie.

“Just squad and then jump as high as you can” Kazooie explained “I’ll do the rest”

Banjo followed her instruction, squatting down with Kazooie on his backpack, he used all his lower body to impulse himself high in the air, the desperation of the situation had made him jump even higher that he tough he could, he look at the ground for a long time waiting to crash into it…… Then he realized, he was still looking at ground from where he was, the sound of Kazooie gasps for air as she was flapping her wings towards the window.

Banjo was both impress but silent by fear and preoccupation, he could see Kazooie struggling a bit to carry him, but giving it all she got, they were able to get close enough to the window so they could grab into it and enter the room.

Kazooie jumped out the backpack and tumble in the floor, panting, while Banjo was in shock seeing her.

“Are you okay” he said as he gasped too

“Are you joking” she as she got up “That was the most awesome thing I have done”

Banjo was impress by her resilience, and the it hit him “KAZOOIE YOU JUST FLIED FOR THE FIRST TIME” his voice was very high-pitched from excitement and he didn’t realize how loud he was been.

Kazooie join in on his loud excitement “I KNOW DUDE; I CAN FINALLY FLY” Kazooie exclaimed as she jumped and flapped her wings on the air, just to fall on her butt.

“Kazooie, don’t overdo yourself” Banjo was now speaking on his normal as he approached Kazooie, the ruckus they were making attracted Banjo’s parent from down stair.

“Did something happen kids” His mom asked “You were yelling really hard”

“Kazooie just flew” Banjo exclaimed with excitement as he open the door to them.

“YOU BET I DID” Kazooie was not shy to be loud and proud about this.

“Wait, are you talking for real” his dad asked, which both of them just nodded with happiness, which also made the grown-ups happy, Kazooie was almost like a daughter to them “Honey, we got get the phone, we most tell Kazooie’s parents about this, they would be so proud.

The rest of the night seem to be center around Kazooie’s first fly, which was nice for Banjo, not only for the happiness of been there when it happen, but also it distracted him from what had happen in the park, he was ashamed of himself, he had lied to Conker and couldn’t reveal his true feelings.

The gloating of Kazooie’s achievement made her forget for a bit Banjo’s love life, this was one of those only moments were he truly thanked Kazooie’s attitude, the weekend pass and Banjo was surprised about seeing Conker returning to school immediately, but it was Kazooie who got the biggest shock, when she saw Conker’s blackeye her initial tough was to say “Dude you look so badass”, Banjo was worried that Conker would feel bad for that, but he just laugh it off, he was happy to stay at town and that was what matter to him, Banjo joined them the conversation.

Conker seem to have his lips sealed about their meeting, and he brought of the fact that Banjo was so shock about it to excuse his silence; Banjo knew that his friend did this so Kazooie wouldn’t connected the fact that they meet the other night.

Banjo would start to see how his lie would affect the relationship in a strange way, cuz now whenever he saw Conker, he saw the love of his life, but Conker didn’t see the same and would from that day on, try to help Banjo with his fake crush to Kazooie in very subtle ways, which made Banjo feel even worse.

But that was not the only thing that was about to change on his life, that same day, Kazooie’s parents decided to make a small reunion for dinner celebrating Kazooie’s flight, and Banjo’s family was invited, while they talk on the table, Banjo told the good news of Conker staying at town, which seem to weird the adults a bit, they hadn’t got that close to Conker’s parent, as they always seem in a hurry; but their reaction got more obvious after Kazooie started talking about how cool Conker’s blackeye looked, Banjo was surprised on the reaction of his mother, she seem very shaken by this, Kazooie’s parent turn the conversation to another topic very quickly.

After dinner, Banjo and Kazooie were playing on the living room and their parent talk on the kitchen, Kazooie asked Banjo to bring her some water, he complied after all this was her day, so he walk towards the kitchen, but before he could enter the room, he heard something that made him stop there.

“Are you sure about this” It was Kazooie’s mother, asking his mom, who was in tears sited at the kitchen table “You know they would be mad if we do this”

Banjo hide on the side of the door, so he could still hear the conversation.

“I’m pretty sure that Conker’s blackeye is related to the acting stuff, his parents seem to drown him about it” His mother exclaimed “The poor child, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was the same kid of that day I walked away from an audition with the kids”

There was silence, but Kazooie’s father spoke “You are afraid that we might turn like them with the kids right, all of us” after he said that Banjo’s mom just nodded.

The older bird took a sighted “You might be right, maybe that isn’t the environment we want them to grow in”

“You know that this is their dream right” it was now Kazooie’s mom who talked “They would be mad with us for months if we stop them…. But I too think it’s the best”

“No more auditions” Banjo tough to himself, his shared dream with his best friend was now been taken away from their reach, and it just felt like it had started with the racing game; why must life be like that to him, he couldn’t be with the boy he liked and now his dream was ending, he wanted to shout and cry, but then remember that his was still Kazooie’s day of victory.

“She will be mad” he tough to himself, he didn’t want her to hear the news now, so he just walked into the kitchen acting as if he hadn’t heard a thing and asked for a glass of water, after that he returned to the couch giving Kazooie her drink.

“Took you long enough” she said with her usual attitude, but without a responded she turned to see Banjo sad expression “Dude are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah I’m just a bit tired that’s all” he lied to his friend, he wanted for her to enjoy this moments, as he knew the news that would stop their dreams soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the notes and for the time gap between the first update and this one, i hope to publish this chapter more frequently, maybe i'll post a standlone chapter next, Thanks again


	9. Remember

“Hey dude, remember that time when your dad gave you a black eye” the voice of a young female teen said “That was kinda fucked up”

“Yeah…it was, but what else can I expect from my folks” a more soft and nasal voice answered

“Kazooie!” with a tone of shock and disapproval, a third voice spoke “Why would you bring that all out the sudden”

“Hey, I just remember it” said Kazooie, while looking at her best friend “I didn’t mean it to sound bad”

“It’s okay” it was the voice who originally answered, then turning to the other person “Banjo, you worry too much about this thing, I just don’t care about them”

“You sure you don’t mind?” the voice worried voice of Banjo asked

“Yeah, that happened when we were kids” the voice answered “Is in the past, Banjo”

“If you say so” Banjo was now flustering “Sorry for worrying too much, Conker”

“Its fine, don’t apologize” even with his awkward voice, Conker was sweet on tone while talking to his friend

“Hey, you two dumbos should stop been so sweet to each other and start walking towards our classroom” Kazooie was now speaking with her snarkier tone.

“Yeah, I think your right” said Conker, ignoring her comment, Banjo on the other hand seem to blush a bit from this comment.

As they walked towards their classroom, Conker tough of that day, his father was really mad with him, their plan to move towards the big city had been ruined; that day was rough day at house; looking back that memory, so much time has passed since he and his best friends meet, and now he could reflect on how the years have gone by and times had changed.

For example, no one could believe that Kazooie was once a fragile child, the now reckless teenager would always spend her free time perfecting her flying, and her legs by far were the biggest improvement, as she could walk very fast and even do so with Banjo on her back, it now looks as if that little bird with twigs for leg was just another kid, it was almost like a miracle.

Other important event of their history growing up was the time when Banjo turn into a big brother, Tooty was also very closed to both him and Kazooie, you could say that the lucky little girl had three big siblings.

As he trailed behind his friend, Conker could remember recall more things, good vacations together and many sleepovers at Banjo’s house, he was glad he had grown up with them, sometimes his own house just felt too much for a child, and it was nice to take a break from it when Banjo and Kazooie were around.

As he keeps thinking of his friends, he remembers how everything changed after he stayed at town, Banjo and Kazooie stopped going to acting gigs, which was sad, not only he knew that it was their live long dream, but as he kept going with his mom, Conker always wished he could be there with his friends, they always knew how to make acting fun.

Even with the restriction of seeking for acting roles, their parents never discourage them to continue with this dream and growing up Banjo and Kazooie never stopped practicing for what now looked like an impossible dream.

But all hope wasn’t lost about this dream for the amazing duo, ever since his great reception from Diddy Kong Racing, both Banjo and for some strange reason Kazooie had been getting letters from rareware to reach back to them and play a role for them, which made them extremely happy, but their parents disapprove, still the letter was not a onetime occurrence, it looked like every year a new one came, they even joke into making it a holiday at their houses, still their parents didn’t approve and after some fighting from a preteen Kazooie with both families, they came into an agreement that they could choose to accept the card after they graduated.

Conker didn’t realize it, but all this reflection was slowing him down, now thinking of how much he had change over the years, still thinking of that shy kid with the black eye, was now a 17-year-old teen, who still had some problem here and there talking to people, still he had now gained more confidence, making Conker both a cutesy guy who usually care for others while having and edge to him, and he felt as a good balance between his two besties attitudes, on one hand you still had the loud mouth and very passive-aggressive Kazooie, who could l be cool with everyone while throwing her well known sass, on the other hand you have Banjo, a very caring young bear, always looking out for everyone, a little bit of goofy guy and a person who believes in everyone, Banjo had become the tallest of the three, while Kazooie was a close second, she would still rub it in Conker’s face,

Banjo also became kinda athletic, both of his friend trained really hard to be in shape for their roles, especially now that the three of the would be graduating soon, which meant that their usual hangout had become a sort of outdoorsy gym, the old hills, still brimming with flowers had been their spot since forever.

In the end they had grown so much now that he put some tough into it, and high school was nearing its end; it looked like a lifetime ago when they use to be kids, quite different versions of themselves as they are now, Conker was finally more outspoken, Kazooie was on the top of the world with her flying and Banjo remained sweet but he was now a very strong individual…which was kinda hot.

Conker stop on his track as that last part of his tough came to mind, he cringed a bit for this, but what else he could, he was allowed to find his crush attractive. Conker thinks his feelings for Banjo were always there, even when he was little and Banjo told him about his crush on Kazooie, Conker had himself had crush on his friend, still it would be years later that Conker would understand that strange feeling he had that night was jealousy.

He remembers the night he understood his feelings, as he stared at T.V with his snoring dad at his side, a 13 year old Conker watched a show, talking about relationships in general, especially this relationship between two men, Conker at first was shook but still wanted to see, afraid that his dad would wake up and see what he was watching, Conker lower the volume of the T.V; as the couple talk on the show, Conker feel a familiar feeling for what they were referring when talking about each other, this just stuck with him for days after watching that show.

It took some time and realization, but after seeing Banjo on those same days, Conker could understand why it feel familiar, he had the same feelings for Banjo; Conker tough for a long time to reveal his feeling for Banjo, he was confident that even if he said no, their friendship wouldn’t change, but he ended up keeping it to himself as he saw in Banjo’s eye some kind of sorrow when they looked at him, Conker knew that his friend’s heart was in pain, knowing Banjo he would endure the pain instead of acting for it, meaning that he would never reveal those feelings for Kazooie.

With this in mind, Conker decided to never tell his truth to Banjo, he could tell that Banjo was set on his crush; so he decided to help his friend in any way he could with his crush issue, Conker knew that Banjo would kindly say ‘no’ to him, so he was set on been a wingman for Banjo and he would be happy knowing that his crush was happy with their crush, especially knowing that Banjo’s crush was Kazooie, Conker felt that Banjo was ending with a good person on his side.

His mind went to Kazooie now, he knew he was kinda jealous of his friend, still Conker loved Kazooie as the good friend she was; he never saw her as competition or something in that way, Conker knew that Banjo had already made his mind and besides that Kazooie was his friend even before he realized his feelings, but he just had to swallow the jealousy knowing he had to be mature when it came to love.

“Hey little buddy, you’re trailing behind” It was Banjo voice who caught his attention, while remembering everything he slow his pace.

“Dude we’ll be late if you walk that slowly” Kazooie followed.

Conker ran towards them to catch up “Sorry guys” after that the three arrived at class as if it was any other day.

After school was over the trio decided to hit one of the local parks in the town, Conker was glad that it wasn’t that specific park he was always thinking of, it would be kinda awkward for him, especially when he was always trying to push Banjo into making some moves.

In general, a big chunk of their spare time felt like a little push from Conker towards Banjo, ever since he revealed his crush, Conker was serious on been the best wingman he could be for Banjo; but Banjo didn’t seem to put his whole focus on this; Conker could understand how his friend felt, been shy around a crush is something that Conker had some problems with it, but in his mind, he had to put this aside to help Banjo.

But Conker had an idea in his mind, with school coming to an end, prom was nearing, which was a great opportunity for Banjo to confess his feelings, and Conker had been planning that night for them, how everything would go, from the way they dress to the time for Banjo to spill the truth.

“Wow look at those things” Kazooie comment pulled Conker out of his toughs, now to gaze towards someone walking in the park “I bet her back hurts from carrying those around”

“KAZOOIE” Banjo said with sharp tone and with a very blushed face “Don’t be a creep”

“That’s Berry, right?” Kazooie ignored Banjo annoyance while she still gawked at the other girl “Summer break did change her a lot”

“Yeah, that its Berry” Conker replied

“See Banjo, I’m not the only one looking at Berry” Kazooie said with a smirk.

“I mean, I do think she is pretty” Conker responded, he didn’t want to look like a pervert to his friend “But my dad doesn’t stop talking about how she looks all grown up and saying similar comments”

“Ughhh, Do I really sound like your shitty father” Kazooie now seemed pull back from her attitude.

“Yeah, Kazooie you do” Banjo was pretty annoyed at this “Besides why would you be so focused on that”

“Banjo I mean, the girl is carrying some huge….” Banjo stopped her before she could say anything.

“I mean she does look pretty, but yeah I wouldn’t be so quick to point out that aspect of hers” Conker added while blushing a bit.

“Can we please just change topic” Banjo just seem uncomfortable.

“Sure, what’s the schedule for today” replied Kazooie with a smirk on her face.

“Well, I’ll have to leave you guy early, my mom wants me to meet a friend of hers” said Conker “And before you ask, yeah it’s about acting and auditions”

“Your mom still set on you been an actor, huh” Banjo spoke with an understanding tone.

“Yeah, I think that years of bombing on purpose hasn’t click on her head” there was bitterness in the way Conker said that.

“Dude I’ll kill to go back to an interview” Kazooie exclaimed.

“Also, I think you are very good at acting Conker” Banjo added a bit awkwardly.

“That’s not the point guys, is just that I don’t know what I want to do with my life yet, maybe acting could be fun, but I would like to see my other options” the little squirrel simple put it like that.

“Hey today is the day, right?” Conker wanted to keep his mind out of his mom’s gigs, so he changed the topic

“Yeah, that card from Rare is always on time this specific day, but sadly it will have to wait another year” Banjo continued the conversation, it seems almost like he could read Conker’s attempt to change topic.

“Dude that sucks, we have gotten a golden opportunity at our grasp for so long and we just have to wait another year to finally accepted” Kazooie seem desperate about this.

“Guys don’t worry, next year would be the first taste that the world will get of Banjo and Kazooie” Conker said with a more optimistic tone, which made both of his friend crack a smile.

“Yeah, I can see it myself” Banjo added with the same optimistic air, which was strange coming from a guy who is more reserved, Kazooie enjoyed watching her best friend showing off more this side of him.

“What about you Conker, where do you see yourself in a year?” Kazooie asked.

The question took Conker out of guard “I…Don’t know, maybe get some job and see what comes from there” Conker didn’t feel scared about how uncertain he felt, it just was a very strange feeling of thinking how everything would change in just one year, when his besties finally start the live ling dream.

After some time wandering around the park, talking about school and other stuff, Conker had to go home, leaving behind his friend, in his head this wasn’t all bad, even if he hated how his mom still pushed and tried with the acting gigs, Conker could appreciate to give Banjo some alone time with Kazooie, he knowns that his friend still doesn’t have the guts to tell her anything, but Conker hoped that moments like these would help Banjo with his love problems.

When Conker arrived home, he was greeted by his mother on the small kitchen table with one of her friends, the two ladies were talking nonstop until Conker announced himself as he closed the door.

“Conker, honey” His mom was thrilled of him been at the house, this was mostly for the fact that he could talk to her friends “Sit with us”

As Conker pull chair to the table, he could hear the comments from the other woman in the room, “Wow he is cute looking and kinda short for his age” Conker just ignored it, he didn’t mind those aspects of himself.

“So, what do you need me for” Conker asked, and he joined them on the kitchen table.

“Oh Conker, my friend here has all the scoops about gigs and productions, months before they even open their cast calls” his mom started “And she has some news you need to hear”

Conker felt that this meeting was somewhat pointless, but maybe his mom wanted him to be closer to other people that also are recurrent in her world of acting gigs, after hearing some praise from the woman about Diddy Kong Racing, she just talked and ramble about multiple production rumors and which ones could be possible roles for Conker.

As time passed, both women could see how the young men was drifting from the conversation, they look at each other as if they expected this and with simple nod the conversation turn more serious.

“So, there is this one last rumor I wanted to tell you” the lady said in more ominous tone, they seem want Conker’s attention on this specific topic “There has been someone in this town that get a written letter from Rareware every year, just like that, at least that’s what the rumors say”

“Really, but why would they get a letter and still not been known” Conker’s mom asked as she look at Conker, who from his side was more interested in the conversation and he wanted to hear more from this person about this rumor.

“Yeah, that’s what folks are wondering, do this person denies every year or something like?” They got what they wanted, Conker’s attention, still he wasn’t just going to tell them his best friends secret all out of the blue.

“So, Conker honey, do you think perhaps…" Conker cut her out before she could finish asking.

“No mom, it’s not Banjo he would have told me by now” he replied with an annoyed voice.

“Well, maybe he just hasn’t told you” his mom was just been optimistic here “Maybe he told Kazooie about it”

“Mom, you kinda know Kazooie in a way, right?” Conker asked

“Well yeah, she is your friend” she answers with doubt

“Do you think she could really keep that secret inside her beak” Conker simply ended like that.

After some seconds of her mom in silence, she agreed “You’re right Conker, I think everyone would have known years ago if it was one of them”

With that said, Conker listen to the banter of two ladies as they threw more weird theories of who could be that strange person that get the envelopes from Rare, in silence Conker tough of himself as some genius for tricking his mom.

The next day arrived, another school day was upon Conker and his friends, the conversation of the day before with his mom still lingered on his mind, he found it funny and ridiculous to think how much they gossip and conspire about the Rare situation, and he was eager to tell Banjo and Kazooie.

As he approached Kazooie on the corridor, she looked puzzled and very different in attitude, Banjo wasn’t around, which wasn’t unusual of them to be separated, but the energy that Kazooie had at the moment made it feel weird.

“Dude you won’t believe what happened yesterday with my mom” Conker started speaking as he was near enough to his friend, taking the attention of Kazooie, he continued “It has to do with the Rare thingy we talk yesterday, really weird how that happened on the same day”

“Dude, we need to talk something important; at recess on the hills today, okay?” Kazooie seem somewhat preoccupied as she brushed off a lot of what Conker had said

“Did something bad happen?” This side of Kazooie was unusual, which meant there was something big was going on

“Yeah, its fine, it just something that both Banjo and I need to tell you” As Kazooie said that the bell to class rang “Well, see you there after class”

Before Conker could get more information, Kazooie walked away to her class, but in Conker’s mind he already knew what was going “I can’t believe he finally did it” the fact that Banjo finally go the courage to express his feeling to Kazooie was something Conker didn’t expect to see, he was relaying on his prom plan to help his friend, still he was happy that they were finally a thing, he was certain that those were the news they wanted to tell him

But a pang of jealousy did also appear on his heart, he didn’t expect yesterday to be the day, Conker had prepared himself for this situation, but it pains him to understand that his love was finally with the one he loved, and Conker could only smile and be there for them.

As the first classed of the day went by, Conker was feeling weird, the moment when they would officially reveal their relationship was closer, as Conker approached the hills, he could see both of his friend, sitting on the flowery hills, waiting for him.

“Guys, you have something important to tell me, right?” Conker was acting the fool, to look shocked, knowing Banjo, he probably wouldn’t have told Kazooie that Conker was his confident when it came to love.

“Yeah, it’s this” Banjo said as he pulled something out of his backpack.

Conker had seen this kind of envelopes; this was their annual Rare invitation and it looked exactly the same as the others they had receive years priors.

“Why are you showing me this” Conker was confused

“Just read it” Banjo said in a mysterious tone

Conker just nodded, opening the envelope that look like it had been open before, Conker pulled out the written message inside, looking up at his friend, they gave him a nod of approval to carry on with his reading.

The note started with a normal formality and talking about their interest of having both Banjo and Kazooie in a project, the other information seems the same as what he had heard from his friends when they talked about this, but the end had a somewhat different message.

  
“We have had great patience with your reluctance towards this letter in the past, but as time go on, we can afford to wait for an agreement, which had made us come to action of sending this letter as the last one you receive about this matter, hope you can understand this decision” Conker read that part with his voice, the rest was a just the closing of letter and a goodbye.

The three teens stood in silence, Conker could understand their shocked at this morning, he had misread the situations, still this were big news and but also worrying.

“So, what are you guys gonna do?” Conker asked, didn’t know if their parents would be flexible with their rule of not letting them act until next year.

“Well, our folks say that they would think about it” Kazooie answered “So I don’t know what will happen”

Even with the shock of the situation, Conker was in a way glad that the surprise wasn’t love related, he felt almost relief, but this wasn’t a time to think about himself, it was time to be there for Banjo and Kazooie’s dreams, he didn’t want them to lose this opportunity.

“You should really talk with your parents about how much you want this” Conker said “I.. I can be there if you need me, I have seen every day how much you both care about this and I don’t want you to miss this”

“Conker…” There was a lot sentiment in Banjo’s voice, he seemed moved from this, the big bear got closed to his friend and hugged him “Thanks you, really”

Kazooie snorted as she looked at her friends hugging “You guys, don’t be like that, everything will be fine” she was confident with this statement, but her face says something different, after some seconds of the hug went by Kazooie spoke up again with a little more shyness in her voice “But yeah, thank you dude” she said this as she joined the hug.

The weekend finally arrived, Conker was a bit tense about what was about to happen today, as his friends had expected there was still no definitive decision made about the whole situation, Banjo said that his mom was the one factor that hold them back with the outcome they wanted, so as he had promised, he was going to talk to Banjo’s mom.

Arriving at his friend house, Banjo open the door almost immediately, it feels like he was waiting for him to come, Kazooie was also at the house, she looked very optimistic, like she had put all her eggs in one basket, that basket been Conker actually convincing the last adult. 

“So, who are we going to do this?” Conker asked.

Kazooie wrapped her wing on the back of Conker “It’s simple, well just play it off as a usual visit, and then you will go downstairs acting as if you are going for a glass of water and strike a conversation” she simply put it like that.

“I don’t know Kazooie, maybe Conker’s help isn’t the best idea” Banjo was the total opposite, and it looked like he had some second toughs

“Why not?” Kazooie was puzzled by this remark “Conker is out best friend, your mother knows him well, it’s not like we are sending one random guy to be introduce to your mom”

“Yeah it’s just that…..” Banjo stopped himself and he looked deeply into Conker “Yeah... your right, I’m just over complicating things”

“Ok…” Both Kazooie and Conker were confused of what Banjo just did, especially Conker, the deep stare that his friend gave him was somewhat weird and the just push away that concern in such a strange manner.

The three teens put Kazooie’s plan into action, they announced that Conker had arrived, and he just said hello as usual to Banjo’s parents, around 20 minutes in Banjo’room, where Kazooie and Conker were planning what he would say to Banjo’s mom, they finally decided to put the plan in action, with a final ‘Good Luck’ from both of his friends, Conker walked downstairs towards the kitchen, knowing that Banjo’s mom would be there.

“Uhmm Hi” Conker said as he walked into the kitchen.

Banjo’s mother was there as predicted, she seems troubled and lost in tough “Oh, hi Conker what can I do for you?” After saying this, she looked more worried, it made it feel like Conker presence had overwhelm her a bit.

“Oh, it’s nothing, I just came here for a glass of water” He responded in his usual cordial manner “Are you okay, you seemed to be disturbed by something”

As Kazooie predicted the phrasing would make feel more open for discussion “Well, I guess they have already told you, right?”

“About the Rare stuff?” Conker was acting a bit naïve “Yeah, but they seem worry about it”

“Yeah its cause of me” She was pretty quick to respond to this, almost as she felt some kind of guilt “It’s that I just don’t know how to feel, I know it’s their dream and this might be their last chance but…..” She stopped herself there.

“But?” Conker was now invested for real, before he was acting as Kazooie told him to, but Conker could see that Banjo’s mom acted in the same way Banjo did when something wasn’t right, it feels familiar and important for him to be truthful to her.

“It’s just…” She was forcing the words out of her mouth, as she did, she had some kind of weird expression while looking at him “There are something about these acting things that scare me, for what they could do to them”

There was a minute of silence, Conker felt that concern was real, not just some parent stubbornness against a teenager whim, she was concern about the world behind the game, on how it could affect people, Conker himself knows how cutthroat that place can be, his mom never stops talking about it, but if one thing he is sure about is that his friends can manage.

“I understand it can be scary to see them getting into that world, but my friends can manage, Kazooie is tenacious and Banjos has such a kind nature that it would be impossible for someone to hurt them” Conker stated, with hope brimming for his face while looking at his friend mom “Especially when they are together, pretty much an impossible force”

Banjo’s mom face got a bit brighter and she just smiled “I..i guess your right” she now seem to be rethinking things “But still…. I don’t know if I could just leave them alone there, at least this time”

“Maybe you could ask to go with them” Conker answered

“You think they let us do that?” The woman was now confused

“Well, they technically are still teens and you can talk about your concerns of leaving two teenagers on a set with strangers” Conker was bringing solutions on the table “After all your still the mom here, right?”

As Banjo’s mom put her hand over her face while thinking about the Conker’s proposition, he could see her smile in the tough “You know what, that’s a wonderful idea, but there is still a problem”

“What problem?” Conker was getting to her, this made him happy, not only he was helping his friends, but he was also helping the woman beside him.

“Its Tooty” She replied, “She is in phase where she is ‘Mommy little girl’, she acts almost and she didn’t like her father, we know is all joke and stuff, but she does get mad when I’m not around her”

“Hmm, I don’t know what you could do there” The problem was very specific, still Conker wanted to help “Maybe you could ask if you can bring her there, explain how there is no other way you can take care of her and Banjo at the same time.

“Do you think they would be so kind to let me do that” Banjo’s mom still hold some doubt on what Conker said.

“Well, you are the mom and have the right to ask for some accommodations” Conker had a more secure tone

After a long sigh from Banjo’s mom, she looked at Conker “I guess I could talk to the Rare representatives to see if I can get those specials accommodations”

Conker could tell that there was some comfort from this conversation in opposite end, when he had entered the kitchen, he could feel desperation coming from her, but now he could see her lost in her tough but with security and logic behind it.

“Hey, can I ask you a question” Banjo’s mother asked, receiving a confirmation by a nod from Conker “Why are you helping me with this”

“Well…” Conker was taken by surprise by this “I just want to help Banjo and Kazooie, but also you; all the time I’ve known Banjo he had been nothing but kind, and I see that he gets it from you; maybe I haven’t told you this before but even since we were little, I have seen that you always have worry for others, like Kazooie and even me”

Conker meant every word of this, in a way he had always felt jealous of Banjo for having such amazing parents, they were kind people, and they were always there for Banjo and his friends; Conker could tell this had moved her in a way as she had somewhat teary eyes.

“Well, I’ll think I will allow them to go, of course on my terms” She finally was confident of her decision “That sure will made them happy”

Conker smiled at this, a sudden sound of voice coming from upstairs echoed through the house “That must be them, maybe I should go back to see what happened” Banjo’s mom agreed with nod, so Conker stood a walk away from kitchen.

Before he could exist the room, Banjo’s mom talked one last time “Hey Conker….I’m sorry I ever made you feel othered in some way” she said with shame,

Conker was simply confused by this “Ehhmm, you have never made feel that way, don’t worry” He replied with a bright and confused smile “You always have been so kind to me” with this said, Conker walked upstairs towards Banjo’s room somewhat confused from this interaction.

“How did it go” Kazooie jumped out inmideatly after Conker enter the room.

“It went…Really well” He didn’t sound sure, but it was more of the confusion than insecurity “It just that…. I don’t know your Banjo’s mom got weird and started apologizing”

“Yeah, she is very emotional, that why he is the same” Kazooie reply while pointing a Banjo, who had a gesture of disbelief in his face “She has even cry about things that happen to me, is almost like she thinks I’m her second daughter sometimes”

“Well…. I just I don’t know, but at least she said ‘Yes’ for the moment” Conker was trying to get to their main point on interest “But under some conditions that she will talk with the Rare people”

Kazooie started celebrating instantly after this, Banjo didn’t look that sure on the other hand “What conditions?” the bear asked.

“That she and Tooty go with both of you” Conker replied.

“WHAT¡” Kazooie actions made seem like a record scratch had just sounded like in a TV show “Why would she come?”

“To make sure you guys are okay, she doesn’t want you to leave you with strangers” he replied

“But we are teens, and she didn’t do the same when he went to Diddy Kong Racing” Kazooie wasn’t angry but she did seem somewhat uncomfortable with this “And why Tooty?”

“Dude that was a long time ago and she can change the way she thinks it’s the best for her children” Conker was trying to put some logic to calm Kazooie “And she also wants to take care of Tooty at the same time”

Kazooie was still frustrated, turning now towards Banjo to vent to him now “You can be ok with this, right?”

Banjo who had been in silence all the conversation had change his expression “Well, I do think it’s nice that I can still see my family while working on the game” he said with a more upbeat tone “And if it makes my mom happy then I’m okay with it”

After this Kazooie admitted some kind of defeat and accepted that Banjo’s mom and Tooty would go too while his friend chuckle from this, Banjo’s expression was finally a happier one, which made Conker glad, still he ponders about his friend’s mom attitude, he couldn’t understand why she would just apologize for nothing.

A week passed before Conker knew if his friends would go or not, Banjo said that his mom was hyped about the proposition they planned the other day and that the Rare people didn’t seem to have problem with them, but today he could feel something was different, while at class both Banjo and Kazooie seem hyped, which obviously could only mean one thing, still he wanted to hear the good news.

After recess had started, Banjo and Conker were hanging out, while Kazooie was leaving some papers with a teacher “So?” Conker asked

Banjo just smile and said “Yeah, we are pretty much going”

Conker jump in happiness and hugged his friend “Dude I’m so happy for you, finally you get to do your dream”

Banjo returned the hug “Yeah, I really can believe this is all happening”

Banjo told him more information while they still waited for Kazooie, for example the location of the production was in another town, near the big city where all the productions are done but still a very low key one, but what reality affected Conker was the date.

“So, you guys won’t be here for Prom?” He asked somewhat disappointed.

“Yeah, but don’t worry we’ll be here for graduation” Banjo was smiling very optimistically “And don’t worry about our classes, Kazooie is now giving some papers we have to rush so we don’t fall back academically”

“Yeah, but I had plan for the prom” Conker had to admit he was bummed out from this news, but Banjo seem interested to hear more. “I had plan to make it the most especial night for you and Kazooie”

The interest in Banjo’s face faded into a blush “Oh yeah, well that’s too bad” he now seems nervous about the topic.

“Well, I guess you guys will get a more private time during the production” Conker wanted to push Banjo into been more confident when it came to his crush, but Banjo just seem to blush some more.

“What are you guys talking about?” Kazooie appear behind them.

“Conker was telling me how he feels bad that we won’t be at prom” Banjo said very quickly, almost like trying to act as if Conker hadn’t said something before.

“Aww Dude I do feel bad for that too” She said.

“You do?” Both boys said the same thing looking puzzled at Kazooie, Conker never expected Kazooie to lament something like prom, he knew they would go if the acting thing wasn’t around, but it wasn’t a thing that moved Kazooie in the same way other things do.

“Well yeah, I had plan for us to get wasted” she replied with a laughter

Conker laughed at this, while Banjo just did a more serious face “More like you get wasted while both of us take care of you” Conker could tell from Banjo’s tone that he was very annoyed at the idea.

“Hey, speak for yourself, Conker here also like drinks” She said in her defense

Conker who had been chuckling on this argument just said “Yeah, but I don’t like to drink that much, one or maybe two are just fine”

“Don’t enable her” Banjo was acting his usual way towards Kazooie’s absurd ideas “Also, I tough you didn’t like alcohol that much”

“Dude you are still thinking on the first time we tried” Kazooie intervene “Just because he didn’t like it then doesn’t mean he likes it now”

“Gosh that day was so funny” Conker added “Banjo was so scared we would get caught at hills drinking”

While Kazooie and Conker laughed at his memory, Banjo, was getting a bit frustrated with conversation just added “I remember you were also unsure of it”

Conker felt bad after hearing this, he didn’t want to make Banjo bad for the righteous way he sometimes acts “Dude we are just messing with you” he said “And yes I was scared that day too, my parents always talked so badly about alcohol, but in a way I kinda agree, a little bit can be enjoyable but more than that is gross”

Banjo seem to smile at this “Yeah maybe I’m just over reacting” he said while smiling a bit “Still I wouldn’t want to take care of chicken legs here while she’s blackout”

“Hey, I would never get that wasted” Kazooie added with a sassier tough, wanting to up lift the mood of the three, which seem to work, because they were laughing as they would always do on the company of each other.

After some more laughs, Conker sighted “Guys you haven’t even left and I’m already lamenting the times we are gonna miss”

“Don’t worry little buddy” Banjo said “We can still text each other”

Banjo was overly optimistic about this, but Conker on the other hand wasn’t “When you say texting you mean like Diddy does” Conker was referring on the way they communicate with Diddy, after all these years, Diddy and both of them had keep in touched, kinda, sometime they would text to Diddy cellphone, but he would rarely replied, he always said it was because of restriction that big productions had on cellphones and actors using them.

“Dude, Diddy works on much bigger productions, I don’t think ours will be that restrictive” Banjo answered, still with high hopes “Besides Diddy might be exaggerating a bit, he is just terribly busy and might forget to answer our message, you know he means well when he answers, even if its late”

“Well, I guess I makes sense” Conker had to give it to his friend, all his arguments were convincing enough “Still not the same, but what else can we do, I guess” 

With that said, Conker had to be ready, after that day, it was a matter of weeks before they leave, and those weeks would be of them doing some school work before going to the productions, and with this events, both inside the school and around town rumors of them going to the production started, unlike last time, they had to be silent this project, which meant he had to lie when people at school asked what his besties where doing; and his house was even worse, with his mom at first saying how she always knew it had to be Banjo and hinting to Conker to ask for some favor with industry to his friend.

The dreaded day finally came, the weeks before had been busy for everyone at his friends houses, but now it look like that weight was gone; Banjo’s mom seem comfortable with the accommodations she asked for and Tooty looked happy to be with his big brother; Banjo and Kazooie were very thrilled, this day marked the first time when they would work on their shared dream.

Conker came to their houses to say his farewell, it felt weird that he would have to be alone for some months before they came back, he still had some other people at school and he could talk with, but still, not seeing his besties for that long would feel weird.

As Conker got at the front yard, he could see both friends saying goodbye to their family that would stay behind, Banjo was the first to notice Conker presence, he immediately walked towards him.

“Dude I can believe i won’t see you for months” Conker started talking “But I’m so happy that you finally are doing what you were meant to do”

“Conker….” The words had touch Banjo “Don’t worry, I bet the time at the production will fly away really quick and we will be back before you notice we are away”

“Yeah, I’m glad we still can graduate together” Conker replied still with some remorse from the fact that he would also be alone at prom.

“You’re still thinking about prom?” Banjo seemed to have read his mind, which really surprised Conker.

“Yeah, I had the whole idea for you and Kazooie to have a nice night together” But he had to afront that idea was dead and there was nothing he could do “But I guess you still have all the production time to get a grip of yourself and tell her”

After saying this Conker just smile at his friend, but he just seems awkward about the topic, and before he could even mention it again, Kazooie appear “Sorry guys, my parents can be clingy sometime” She said “Well little dude, see ya later”

Kazooie wasn’t the type of people who would hug you and cry while you said goodbye, she had even said the days before that she tough it would be very dramatic if Conker came to say goodbye.

“Hey, save your sassy attitude for the production, it’s the only good thing you got” Conker replied

Both started laughing while Banjo just sighed at this, with that Kazooie just gave his pal and small pat on his shoulder and walk towards the car “Better come bear boy, time is ticking” was the last thing she said.

“Good luck with her” Conker said laughing “And don’t forget to text me, dumbo”

Banjo chuckled “Yeah, it will be the first thing I do when we arrive” with that Banjo gave Conker and final hug and ran towards the car.

Hours later, Conker was laying on his bed, some argument could be heard coming from the other room, it was late at night as he saw the small screen of his cellphone, he had to accepted that coming months would be somewhat lonely.

*Ding*

A message on the screen of his appear, this made Conker smile.

“Hey buddy, we finally arrived at the location” the first text said.

“Tomorrow is our first day, wish us luck” this message comforted Conker, he was still very happy for his friends and he was very hopeful that these months would be a ‘wake-up’ call for Banjo to act in his love live.

The next months would feel simply different, Conker never felt alone at all, during school there were other people around him and every night he would chat with Banjo and Kazooie, still it was not the same, but Conker knew this may be the future he will had to live, he knows his friends would still try even if this game was a failure, they would still give their all to try again to make their dream come true.

This alone time also gave him time to reflect I what he wanted to do after school, college was not a very plausible option for now, his parents were not very good with financial stuff and even with the encouragement from his friends, acting was not something he wanted to be thinking at the moment.

These toughs would put some worry on Conker, all day thinking of these changes really scared him, but at least chatting with his friends at night cheer him up and made it easier to process what he was thinking.

With time, texting started to feel almost comfortable, Banjo would always gosh about all the things they did on set during the day, on the text message he sounds so happy, talking about the nice people they get to work every day and how the productors loved Tooty so much that they added her into the game.

This kind of message just put a smile on Conker, and information like Tooty been added into the game made him wonder how Banjo’s mom was feeling, besides that, Conker would still resume his role as wingman to Banjo, we would always remind him how this could be a good time to tell her the truth or to ask for help from someone in set like Bottles.

He would also talk with Kazooie who was even more excited than Banjo about everything, all her text made it look like she was different person, even the way she texted weird it out Conker, for example one night she was mentioning how the woman who plays the antagonist uses her magic to look really ugly for the game but in reality she was, in her words “a very sexy babe with huge boobs”, Conker remember just staying silent for a bit while looking at that message on the little phone screen, comments like this and that one instance in the park with Berry always weird him out, he was always wondering why Kazooie would be saying things like that.

As months went by, the day of the prom arrived, this meant that Banjo and Kazooie would be home soon, still Conker went alone to the prom; he was the date to a random girl, but he still felt alone, his partner was a nice person, but she ended up going with her friends, Conker stayed most of the night looking at the tiny phone screen, doing nothing.

Banjo and Kazooie had told him to enjoy the night and he didn’t want to put some stress on them by texting during the party, they tough this party meant a lot more to him, but in reality, without them it was worth nothing.

“This was not what I wanted to see tonight” he mumbled to himself, remembering his plan to make the night the perfect place to see his friends getting together, as he saw at the dance floor, all the pairs dancing together, he could picture it, Banjo and Kazooie there in the middle of the gym, hand to hand… together, Conker could see Banjo’s goofy face smiling after finally getting the together.

The tough of this made him smile, but it didn’t feel like a sincere smile, it was somewhat forced, he deep down knew that wasn’t what he truly wanted, giving another glimpse at the dance floor, he could see Banjo again, but this time dancing with him.

“NO!” He toughs to himself “That’s what I want” he was convinced that he had the maturity to move on from his crush.

“…That’s not what he wants” This tough hurt him, but it was the reality and even if he told himself to accept how it is, he couldn’t, loving someone who loves somebody else is a burden and Conker had to suffer even more knowing the hard truth involved his two best friends, still he had the strength to remain the same to them, to be angry at Banjo for breaking his heart or to Kazooie for ‘stealing’ his love, he could never do such things to his friends, but it still hurt really badly.

Conker arrived from the prom in a bad mood, and he run straight to his room before making any talk to his parent, throwing himself into bed, Conker silently cried, he couldn’t be bother by his parents right now, so he had to hold the whimpers, but Conker had never realized that his true wish for prom was to be with Banjo, but for now he could just cry.

The next days were a bit horrible, Banjo and Kazooie didn’t stop asking about prom while he could only lie and tell them how much fun he had, the only good things at the moment was the fact that the production for the game was almost over, his friend even told him the title, ‘Banjo-Kazooie, Conker liked it a lot, but Banjo told him how Kazooie wished it was ‘Kazooie-Banjo’, Conker could just laugh at the fact that he could picture her saying something like that, moments like this shine through those hard last days.

By the end of the school year people wonder if Banjo and Kazooie would even appear, Conker was the first person everyone would ask and by that time he could only say soon, he didn’t want to give all the details to every person, because the time for his friends to come back was nearing, every time he was asked the same question, months turned into weeks and then into a matter of days.

Finally, the weekend arrived, with both of his friends did as well, Conker had been invited by Banjo’s dad and Kazooie’s parent to a ‘welcome back’ celebration, and without thinking things twice Conker had arrived on time and help organizing the place for the arrival.

“They are here” Kazooie’s mom exclaimed, she wasn’t shy to show the excitement to see her girl again.

After hearing this everyone got outside of the house, just to see the car doors open, and see the two teens who looked very exhausted get confused glimpse from seeing them with this celebration.

“Oh you guys” Even with the visible tiredness, Banjo seem pumped to be back and happy from this surprise.

“Mom, Dad!” Kazooie ran towards her parents, she looked happy to see them again and her eye show immense pride as she passed by to hug her folks.

“So much for the ‘No parents’ girl at the start of all this” Conker hadn’t notice but Banjo was now in front of him, he had been distracted by Kazooie loud reunion with her parent that he didn’t notice his best friend in front of him while his parents in the back hugged.

“Yeah…” Conker chuckled a bit from the comment, the two boys didn’t know what to do, but it was Banjo who took initiative and hugged Conker.

“Buddy, it’s so nice of you be here” he said.

“Banjo, you are my best friend” Conker replied “I’m always be here for things like this”

The comment seem touched Banjo’s heart and he lifted his smaller friend a bit a hugged him even harder “Oh dude I missed you” the silly bear said.

“Yeah, I bet months alone with Kazooie can make a person go insane” Conker said as he heard Banjo laugh at this “And how did it go?”

“What?” Banjo got confused from this question.

“Well, everything” Conker answered.

Banjo just smiled as his parent started to walk towards the house, Conker waved at Banjo’s mom, who looked satisfied and Tooty on her side was still full of energy.

“Well, I’ll tell you everything” his friend said “But first help with the things on the back of the car”

Conker just agreed and walk with friend towards the car, he could see that Banjo was in a very good mood, and he wanted to enjoy times like this.

“Oh hey, you also have to tell me what you did while where gone” Banjo said while they onloaded some backpacks.

Conker didn’t want to answer this, the time wasn’t a nightmare, but still he didn’t want Banjo feel bad for those time where he did feel alone “Banjo, this time is all about you remember, you just did your first step into a dream”

Banjo made a familiar face, one that Conker knew very well, he would say some excuse to not make it about him, but Banjo seem shake it off and sigh “Well, I think we did an amazing job….” He was answering his original question, spilling every detail as they carried everything inside, Conker was happy to see his friend taking a more selfish attitude this time.

“Wow dude, all that in just one week” Conker replied “I can’t wait for Kazooie to get a complete picture of it”

As Banjo keep talking about the production and all the nice people working there, Conker asked him a blunt question “Did …you tell her”

After hearing that, Banjo just seemed to return into that selfless person he usually is, and just said ‘no’ with a face gesture, Conker didn’t want to kill the mood “It’s okay dude…… so you were saying”

“Hey, there you are” Kazooie finally seemed to notice his friend “I bet Banjo must be giving you a vanilla version of what happen, why don’t you listen what happened from a more awesome source”

Banjo just rolled his eye, while his friends a laughed, after this short separation they were still the same teens.

“So, you guys think this game would be classic” Conker was kinda teasing Kazooie with this question.

“Dude of course it’s gonna be” Kazooie replied without hesitation.

“Kazooie don’t get a head of yourself, it won’t be another 4 months until release” Banjo was more logical when dealing with his bestie.

“Dude we work our asses off, I bet my flying skills that it would be a success” Kazooie wasn’t going to left Banjo attitude get her down, even if Banjo just replied with insecure gesture.

“Banjo, don’t be so hard on yourself” Conker said “I know that you guys gave it you all, and I can’t wait 4 months until I can finally see you guys in action”

Both of his friends smiled at this, they had missed that balance that Conker brings to their dynamic.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right” Banjo said while scratching the back of his neck

“That the attitude dude” Kazooie added

After this, all of them joined the parent on a table with food to celebrate not only their return but that their dreams had finally came truth, Conker was glad to celebrate the triumph of his friend and now that they were back, he felt somewhat secure, looking one last time at Banjo, who returned the gaze and smiled, Conker could only think of seeing them on their own game in four months from now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for gap between the update, i had a hard time during November becausemy 15 years old cat passed away, so i had to put this fic aside while i mourned, but i feel better now and writting this makes me happy and brings me comfort, so i will continue and try to update it soon.  
> Also Happy New Year and thanks for reading.


	10. A Step Towards Your Dream

“I can believe you guys are leaving again so soon” Conker said

“Don’t worry little buddy, it’s only a week” Banjo replied

“Dude, I cannot wait to see the big city” Kazooie was the most excited out of the three “And I finally meet more fans.”

“Kazooie stop acting like we are rock stars” Banjo said with an annoyed tone

“Dude don’t be like that” It was Conker who replied “There are people out there that do look up to you”

Banjo just seem to blush at this, he was very humble, sometime too much for his own good, still Kazooie was right, there would be a lot of people wanting to meet them.

“Guys it’s just kinda weird…. I never tough we would do that well” Banjo continue with his humble attitude.

“Banjo you should be excited” said Kazooie as he put her wing on his shoulders “We are Banjo-Kazooie.”

“Yeah dude, you are pretty big deal” Conker added “besides, you outdid yourselves with the game, and that why people like it so much.”

Banjo just smiled at this, the big bear still needed some words of encouragement, in a way he was still in disbelief, but it was understandable, some months had already pass since the release of their game, and Banjo-Kazooie was a smashing success, the duo pretty much became the town’s celebrities.

Conker still could not believe it, his friends were going to the big city to do interviews and even meet big names like Mario and Sonic, in the end their wish had become reality and Conker was glad he was there to see it happen.

Still even after this change in so little time, his friends were still the same, Kazooie seem to bask in her “glory” but that was thing she would even if the game hadn’t been and success, while Banjo was still the humble young men he was had been, sometimes people would just treat them different from their success, but Banjo would just shy away at this and remind that person he is just like them.

As Conker observe his friends packing for their trip, Banjo turned the conversation from them to him “So, Conker who is the job hunting going?” he asked.

“It’s going well, I have done some interviews at some places, and they seem to like me” Conker answer with a smile on his face “Thanks to does silly fake interviews you guys did with me, I felt more confident and natural talking to others.”

“That’s great Conker” Banjo was very happy to hear that his help and advice had help “Which one do you think would say yes?”

“Personally, I’m hoping that they hire me either in the videogame store or in a coffee place at the outskirt of town” Conker had his hopes up, but what else could he do, in reality he was excited to get a job that wasn’t acting.

A sudden ring interrupted the conversation, it came from Banjo’s phone, his friend pick it up quickly in a annoyed manner, lately the thing would buzz very frequently and usually it was a text message from his friend’s representatives, always telling them knew about everything that had to do around their career, Conker could tell that this was one of the parts that drained Banjo, he said the people texting him were nice and all, but the constant bombard of messaging was just annoying.

After seeing how Banjo was getting by the message, Conker had an idea to lift up his spirit, and the phone might be the answer “Are you gonna meet up with Diddy?” he simply asked “It would be the first-time you guys see each other in a long time.”

Banjo seem surprised by this “You’re right¡” he exclaimed “It has been way too long and it’s the perfect time, also he would get the chance to meet Kazooie”

“Well, you should text him about it” said Conker, he knew that waiting for Diddy’s message would make receiving a text far more enjoyable for Banjo.

“Yeah… I just hope he answer” Banjo frustration was understandable, with Diddy track record of not being at responding was a little annoying, especially for Banjo, who had been texting Conker during the production of his game, so he didn’t understood why Diddy could the same.

“Well, at least there is more of a surprise factor whenever you answer the phone” Conker replied.

Their lives were truly changing, the three had graduate and the world was theirs to take, both of his friends had already taken their first, while Conker was anxious but excited to see what would come in for him.

Eventually Banjo and Kazooie trip started, this time they didn’t do farewell like last time, they all knew it was a lowkey trip to the city where most production of high quality are done, which sounded exciting, especially for his friends; all he knew from what they had told him was that they would be doing mostly interviews on T.V and Conker promised them to watch all of them.

During the trip, Banjo was always texting him, without some restrictions of a set, they were more flexible when it came to communication; Conker was fascinated by everything Banjo told him about the places he was going, skyscraper and huge billboards featuring well known faces of the industry and streets filled to the brim with people.

One thing that Conker was excited about this week was to see all the interviews his friends had, it would be awkward knowing that he would probably see it with his parents, who would make a fuzz about them been there and ask Conker to text Banjo for a favor, still he could go through that just to see his friends.

As he was getting ready to watch one of the interviews, his phone rang, it was call from an unknow number, Conker decided to ignore it and continue with his plans, he didn’t want to miss a second of it just to check some random stranger call.

With the call ignored, Conker sat down in his living room to watch the first interview, he was anxious to see it, but he would prefer to watch it alone, which wasn’t possible, as he shared the couch with both of his parent, who also wanted to watch the interview, his dad just wanted to watch the T.V while his mom was watching in a somewhat jealous yet intrigued manner.

As the interviews started, Conker felt happy seeing his friends on the T.V, it felt surreal enough when he played their game, but now they were live, Kazooie had her usual proud attitude when she talked, while Banjo surprisingly, was showing a more secured and proud side to him, but besides that, he was pretty much acting the same, especially when it came to talk about other, he spend a big chunk of the interview talking about his family and Kazooie, even with her on the side.

As the interview continued, they asked Banjo a question that really took him out of his comfort zone “You got any girl back home” it was obvious that question made Banjo uncomfortable, as he just simply signaled ‘No’ with his head, which the interviewer seem chock about “Really, the young, kind and good-looking star is single?”

Conker tough Banjo look somewhat cute when he got flustered there, but he could understand that pain he was going through, as Conker tough to himself, a comment from his dad took his attention “I mean he is just goofy and cutesy type of protagonist, do they really think woman are looking for that” this comment did infuriate Conker, but this was no time to argue.

As the interview continued, Banjo was asked another question “Is there something that inspires you to go on with the thing you have problems with” the interviewer asked

“Yeah, there is” Banjo didn’t hesitate to respond, he looks as confident as the start of the interviews.

“And what it’s that?” The interviewer pushed for an answer.

“My friend, Conker” he replied “He is such a nice guy and always for both of us.”

Conker could do nothing but to blush, he didn’t expect to be talk about or even mention, especially in such a meaningful manner, but Banjo didn’t stop there.

“He is always thinking of other and he is such a talented pal” Conker wasn’t expecting Banjo to continue to talk about him, it was sweet but somewhat embarrassing “And he really helps me be more confident in myself and brings this one down to earth” he said as he pointed at Kazooie, still with this said, Banjo just talk more and more about Conker.

While watching this, the situation at the couch was somewhat awful, his dad just seemed uncomfortable with how much Banjo talked about his son, but on the other side, Conker’s mom just had the biggest smile “Conker!” she exclaimed with a attitude “Why didn’t you tell me that Banjo was going to do that”

“Because I didn’t tell him to do so” Conker answered trying to get her mom off the hype horse she had created “He is just like that”

“Well, isn’t he the sweetest” Conker’s mom was just delighted by what she was hearing; Conker didn’t mind Banjo talking about him, but he was really going all out about him.

“Hmmm,Conker?” The interviewers stopped the bear for a second “That name sounds familiar”

Before Banjo could say anything, Kazooie spoke “Yeah, it’s the same squirrel boy from Diddy Kong Racing”

“HONEY I LOVE YOUR FRIENDS” Conker’s mom was pretty much celebrating the fact that he was been talk about on the T.V

“Well, yeah we did that together” Banjo added “That’s where we meet”

With that, the conversation turned to Diddy Kong Racing, leaving Conker out as the main talking point, Conker couldn’t believe that happen, it just felt surreal, while his mom was really happy about this, Conker’s mind was at blank, he didn’t know what to think really, he was just in shock.

After the interview was over and some hours passed, Banjo texted Conker, who was now alone on the couch as the T.V played in the background.

“Hey Conker, did you watch our interview” he asked

“Yeah, dude its just so…. Wow I don’t know what to say” Conker replied

Before Conker could mention the whole part where he talked about him, Banjo asked something else “How is it going with the job hunting.”

“Oh, well I might get an interview or two, but it need to pass tomorrow by the one of the places to see if they give me the chance to interview” he replied without thinking twice.

“That’s great, buddy” Banjo had an upbeat vibe even when typing.

“Dude, how is the big city” Conker was now lost in conversation, as Banjo started to answer all the thing he had done with Kazooie on the day, Conker laugh while he read what Banjo typed, they sure were having fun there.

“You got another interview tomorrow?” Conker asked

“Yeah, but it’s at noon” Banjo replied.

“Awww” Conker started to write “That’s the time I have to go by one the possible jobs, I’ll probably miss it”

“Don’t worry” Banjo texted back really quick “Besides there are like 3 more interviews after that one”

“Wow, you guys really are big right now” Conker had to admit that he was very impress with the success of his friends, he knew they were good, but this kind of stardom was even out of their dreams.

As the next day came, Conker had a strange morning, his dad was already at work while his mother was on the phone boasting about what happened yesterday on the interview, besides that, she was very friendly, more than usual and even insisted Conker to not go to the work-related things he was doing that day, of course he simply declined the idea and went with his plans.

“Hey mom” he said as he opens the door of his house “There is another interview today at noon, if you want to watch them”

His mom seems pleased with that “Oh sure honey, I’ll watch all of it” she said

“Thanks mom” Conker felt awkward saying this, but he was eventually going to ask her about it.

As the day passed and Conker did his all his errands at town, noon came and with that, Conker approached a coffee shop at the outskirt of town, the other job seem to lay him off without reason, meaning that coffee shop was his last option if he wanted to get a job soon.

As he enters the place, it looked nice, but it was empty, all the tables look ready for clients and T.V was turn on so a future costumer could watch, as he announced himself, an older man behind the cashier waved at him “Hey kid” the man said “Are you a client or you came for the job”

“The job, sir” Conker replied in a nice manner.

“Conker, right?” the man asked.

“Yeah, that’s me” Conker assured

“Well, Conker I hope you came prepared for the interview” the man said with a smile on his face.

“Interview?” Conker panicked, he was told to pass by to do little introduction at least, so they might give them a chance for an interview “You didn’t tell me this was the interview.”

“Well, change of plan kid” The man said “You are the only one that contacted me, so we better just hop on the interview.”

Conker was somewhat nervous, but he probably could power through it, he wasn’t afraid of an interview the same way he was as a child, but the sudden change of plans could mean that Conker doesn’t get a job at all.

As the man sat with Conker at one of the empty tables, the man turned down the T.V audio a bit, it was still audible, Conker seem confused on why he hadn’t just turn it off and his facial expression gave that idea to the older man “It’s in case a costumer comes in” he said.

As the interview started, Conker felt a bit overwhelmed, the man asked for previous working experience, and besides acting in one game, Conker had zero job experience and he was honest about this; the man seem displeased with this, but at least he valued that Conker had finish high school, but as far as the interview was going, Conker was just a young kid, fresh out of school and had only done acting in the face of the interviewer.

The door opened mid-interview, as a costumer enter the location and asked to be served “Excuse a sec, would ya” the older man told Conker, who just nodded, with this the interview was put on hold, and the man pretty much accommodated as much as possible the new costumer, taking his order right away and even changing the T.V channel.

Conker could appreciate this time to breath and think what to say, he was calmed and all, but he didn’t seem to sell on the idea of Conker working here, getting a job may be more complicated that what Conker had tough it would be.

“Yeah, the production team were so nice during the creation of the game” a very familiar voice sound on the coffee shop, as Conker turn his head towards the source of the sound “We both appreciate all the people behind the camera, right Kazooie?”

It was Banjo’s interview for the look of it, they were halfway through the interview and he seemed to be having fun on it; the sounded of Banjo’s voice made Conker feel a bit more confident, but he was scared that he may get distracted by it.

The older man finally came back to the table, he had served really fast the food to their only costumer “Sorry for making you wait kid.”

It’s alright” Conker replied.

While his job interview continued, the background noise was Banjo’s voice answering with ease all question; Conker on his side didn’t have that same advantage, as his interviewer now seem unsure about him, Conker was been honest to every question he was been thrown at, but reality was that he didn’t have much to offer, even for a simple job of waitering.

By the end on his interview, Conker was getting frustrated and the man in front of him was taking his time to say ‘no’ to Conker, it looked like he was thinking of a way to be respectful to him, as the two of them stayed in silence, the sound of the T.V filled the room.

“So, yesterday you talk a bit about your friend back at home, right” the voice from the T.V said.

“You mean Conker?” Banjo replied to this question “He is just one of my two best friends.”

“Yeah, and it really impressive that you two connected on Diddy Kong Racing” the man added.

“Well, that its true, and he has grown from that little squirrel that you saw on that game into a very nice and capable guy” Banjo started to talk about Conker again, and like yesterday he went on for a while.

In the coffee shop, both Conker and his interviewer were hook on the T.V, Conker was flattered and all about Banjo, but this was the second time he did this.

“So, you are friend of the bear kid there” The man asked without taking his gaze from the T.V

Conker stay silent for a bit, before saying “Yes, sir.”

“Hmm, to be frank with you kid” the man started “I really wasn’t going to give you the job.”

This sentence broke Conker spirit but the man continued “But with a background like that, people would be interested to have you as a waiter” The man exclaimed “You get what I say kid, people see you and know you are friend of that guy they would want to come again.”

“Thanks…. I guess” Conker had never felt more confused, he never believed another person besides his mom would find a way to profit from his friendship with Banjo, but Conker wanted the job “So that means….”

“You are in, boy” the man who was now his boss said “Welcome to you first job Conker”

While Conker was going back to home from the interview, he was just in shock, yeah, he got the job, which was nice, but all thanks to Banjo, this didn’t mean he was mad at his friend, but it just felt weird.

When he arrived home, his Mom was talking with someone, that person been the same lady who had ask him about the rumor of Banjo-Kazooie not so long ago.

“Oh, hello sweetie” his mom was the first to address him “Do you know what’s Banjo favorite flavor of pie?”

“Let me guess, so you can bake him one for talking about me on another interview” he replied

“Yeah, he is such a nice young man” she said without understanding the frustration in Conker’s tone.

“Hi Conker, congratulation on been talked about on the T.V” he had forgot to say hi to his mom’s friend, but that statement weird him out.

“Conker, honey” his mom continued “My friend here tells me of a rumor of a production that will be near town, like really near in location.”

“And you want me to prepare for it?” Conker asked.

“Exactly, this is your opportunity, the spotlight soon will be on you and its perfect that you won’t have be away during production” his mom was delighted with this idea.

“Well, I don’t think I can, I start to work on a coffee shop like in 3 three days” he replied.

His mom seems to be pull down from her hyped state, but before she could say anything her friend intervened “He can always quit, don’t worry about it”

With that said, Conker enter his room, he took his cellphone and started to text Banjo.

“Hey big guy” he started “Saw little bit of your interview.”

It took some minutes for Banjo to reply “Hi Conker” he said “I tough you were at the job thingy”

“Yeah, I was, and they put the T.V on” Conker replied

“Oh, well and what happened” Banjo asked

“You talked a lot about me….again” Conker said

“SORRY” Banjo started to type quickly “I didn’t know it made you uncomfortable, I’m sorry”

“No, it’s okay” Conker regret been somewhat aggressive with his texting “It’s just that this is all about you, and I want you to think of yourself this time, you did good and its time you let others praise you for it”

“Oh, okay” Banjo texted “It’s just that I get very emotional when I think of the people back home and how much they help me.”

“Dude its fine if you want to talk about me or your family, but don’t go on and on about it” Conker texted “Anyway wanna talk about something else” Conker wanted to change the subject, he didn’t want Banjo to ponder on something that Conker might not like about him on interviews.

“Sure” he replied, “So when it’s the interview.”

“Already had it” Conker said “And got the job.”

“THAT’S AMAZING CONKER” Banjo excitement made Conker feel calmer, he didn’t want his friend to feel bad for talking about him, even if he found it weird. “And when do you start.”

Conker and Banjo texted for a while, before Conker decided to go to sleep, life was indeed changing, his friends were stars and he would have his first real job, which Conker very excited about all this changes.

As the week came to a near end, Conker had enjoyed the rest of the interviews, Banjo still talked about him but in a moderated way, which Conker appreciated and he was also starting his first day at his job, it felt like a big step for him, for once he was doing what he planned, like his decisions were finally his.

As he adjusted to job, he was also thinking about his friends, more in a way of them coming back soon, even with him at his job, he would love for them to hang out here, it was a nice place after all and his boss surely wouldn’t mind at all, Conker tough that the idea of “big celebs” in his establishment would bring more costumer.

Finally the weekend came and went away quickly, it was the start of the a new week, his friend had arrived late at Sunday, so this would be their first time meeting after their short trip, Conker was excited and they would go to his job and pass the time there, at least that was what they planned on Friday, but both of his friend went silent during the weekend, Conker understood that some last day problems could be a reason and maybe some complications with their return, so he didn’t put too much tough into it.

As he waited inside the coffee shop, which still was somewhat empty like in his interview, Conker could imagine all the amazing things they would tell him about the big city, even if he himself was not that invested in acting roles, that city did sound like a cool place to visit.

As the door opened, his friends walk in, at first, they look around the empty place before locating Conker.

“Guy” he exclaimed as he ran towards them “It’s so nice to see you.”

“Oh, hey buddy” Banjo said, “We weren’t sure if this was place at first, it’s just ….”

“Empty” Kazooie finished his sentence “Very empty.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t matter, you guys are back” Conker couldn’t contain his happiness.

“Aww buddy we miss you too” Banjo could tell that his friend really had miss the company.

“Well, you guys wanna hangout while we wait for a client” Conker proposed.

“Sure, I like that we have the place all for ourselves” Kazooie exclaimed.

“Yeah, but behave Kazooie” Banjo intervene “This is Conker’s first job, and we should try to not mess it for him.”

Conker missed the opposite energy of the pair, especially Banjo’s sweetness, but right now he didn’t want to chuckle to a dumb little argument between the two, he wanted to hear what amazing things they saw and did.

“I guess you are right Banjo” she replied to his friend “We should support Conker, so buy us three a coffee.”

Conker couldn’t help to laugh at this, Kazooie had a giant mocking grin on her face but Banjo reacted in a different way.

“That’s a great idea Kazooie!” Banjo rejoiced in the idea to help Conker “Give us three of your best coffee.”

Conker, who couldn’t stop gave into the chuckling just replied “Okay, they be coming right up.”

As his friend sat on table near a T.V, Conker made the three cups of coffee, “Maybe this could be become an ‘usual’ for us” he tough to himself, he was excited to be sharing this time with his friends, but he also wished that work was more serious, he didn’t come here to slack around, he wanted to earn something from his hard work.

As Conker brought the three cups of coffee towards his friend, Banjo and Kazooie seemed to stop talking as he served them “What are you guys talking about?” he asked in a naïve tone.

“Oh…nothing, really” Kazooie said, sounding a bit nervous which was strange for her.

“Yeah, but we can tell you about one thing” Banjo added “Our trip.”

Conker was intrigued and excited to hear them, as he sat down next to Banjo, the three teens started to talk while they drank their coffee, even for a short week, Banjo and Kazooie seemed full of stories to tell from the trip, it sounded a bit heavy to be on their side, but at least it was entertaining to hear, and they too sounded passionate about it.

As the conversation continued, Conker heard about tall skyscraper that touched the clouds and how images of iconic characters posed on them, streets fill with people and ads everywhere, a busy and filled to the brim city.

As his friend seemed to tell him everything there was to say about their trip, Banjo and Kazooie started to exchange looks between them, it looked like they were communicating with their eyes, Conker could tell that they were finding a way to change the topic.

“You two have something to tell me?” He was blunt with this, in his mind the idea of the been together came again, especially when seeing how the two of them were on it together this time, but Conker didn’t want to jump into any conclusion.

“Yeah…. We do” his pal didn’t sound enthusiastic “I just don’t know how to tell you this”

“We are making a sequel” Kazooie went immediately to the point.

“Well, that’s amazing!” Conker exclaimed, not understanding the fuzz they made about it.

“But we have to move the big city for it” Banjo was the one to break the ice.

“What” Conker was now in disbelief, his friend just returned and now they were talking to leave for good “Why didn’t you tell me before while we texted.”

“Because I wanted to say it to you” Banjo was been sincere “Face to face.”

“It’s already decided” Kazooie added “Both of our families are moving with us”

Conker was in hellish place in his mind, one side of him was happy for his friends but the other didn’t want them to leave.

“Dude I know this is going to be hard, but it’s our calling” Kazooie seem to have the guts and accept the coming future.

“How long do we have” Conker asked.

“Four months” Banjo replied “But hey, we can still text right”

“I guess, but it’s not the same” Conker was trying to contain himself “I’m shocked by this, but also happy for you guys, this is what you wanted after all…. It’s just that …”

“It’s sad that we won’t be able to hang out like before” Kazooie said.

“We still have the four months” Conker was trying to uplift his spirit “We can see each other almost every day, right?”

“I guess so, but what about this place” Banjo was trying to put some logic into Conker’s sundden attitude.

“I’ll quit” Conker put it in very simple terms “I can always get another job, but you guys are irreplaceable.”

Conker tough that his friend would be touched by, but Banjo seemed to jump from where he was sited “NO!” he exclaimed “This is your first job, this is what you been working for, don’t just let it go for us.”

“But Banjo i…:” Before the squirrel could finish another sentence, Banjo interjected.

“Well come around whenever possible and during your free times we will spend it together” Banjo proposed “But don’t give up on this, please.”

“But we won’t have that much time left together you guys” Conker want to argument against his friend, he didn’t want to be convinced by him.

“Please Conker, I’m begging you to stay, please” Banjo looked like he was almost about to cry “I could never forget myself if I made you lose this job.”

Conker didn’t want to let him win this argument, he wanted to quit and stay by his side, but Banjo’s word stinged, he knew that his friend was serious on the part of feeling guilty about it, he realized if he quitted, Banjo would be boomed out during their last months together.

“Okay, I’ll stay” He said as he swallowed his pride “But you guys need to visit whenever you are available while I work.”

“Wont your boss get mad” Kazooie finally spoke after hearing this little argument.

“No, he loves the idea of you guys becoming frequent costumers” Conker answered “He says that you would attract many clients”.

“Well, if he is okay with us, this place will be our hanging out place” Kazooie declared, it was clear that she wanted to uplift her friends’ spirit “Don’t you agree Banjo.”

Banjo himself didn’t seem confident in general, Conker could tell that his best friend had been suffering while holding this true, it was both hard to hear as it was to say; but Conker in a way was happy that Banjo was finally going through with his dream.

“What was I thinking” Conker tough to himself in silence as Kazooie was bringing another topic to talk “Of course the next step would be to move out from this place, why didn’t realize it sooner.”

Conker felt dumb, maybe it was his crush, but something didn’t make him think of the future for his friends, now that they were pretty much a big deal in the industry, he should had expected this, but he just didn’t, he really tough that they would be together forever.

“Are you okay” Banjo snap him out from the toughs.

“Yeah…” It took a little bit of time for Conker to reply “Its just that I’m astonished… I mean a life without you guys around its going to be very different.”

“Don’t worry, well visit while on vacation and holidays” Kazooie was been the voice of reason, which was weird, but the whole deal was just so mess up.

But even with that, the trio was starting get gloomy, the truth was cruel, and it feel bad, but they were old enough to put up with it and face it.

“Well guys….Four month is enough” Conker said “And we will always talk via text, right guys”

None of them could truly put their morale up, but it was worth trying to look to good side “Yeah, texting isn’t that bad” Banjo added.

“And we can always call you, it be nice to hear your annoying nasal voice once in a while” Kazooie added.

As the three friends finish their coffee, they could only ignore what was coming and celebrate while they were still together; Conker knew that he would be the one hit the hardest by this but accepting a future where his friends were far away was just reality now.


End file.
